Broken loyalty
by Smokersharingan212
Summary: Captain Ginyu died unimportantly, for a leader he realized didn't care about his sacrifice. He accepts the chance of resurrection, by working in the shadows to save the children of the prophecy. Will he break away from his ties with Freiza, or will he stay loyal to his bosses ideals? Find out as he body swaps into a world of deception, a circle of darkness, and a nation of hatred.
1. Prologue

I don't own anything all rights to DBZ: Akira Toriyama and Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Prologue: A Strange New World

"Stupid" Mortal Speech

 _Is he serious? Regular Mortal Thought_

" _Be quiet now." Mortal Thought Speech_

" **Idiot" Tailed-Beast/God Speech**

 _ **Is he for real? Tailed-Beast/God Regular Thought**_

" _ **Stop being stubborn." Tailed-Beast/God Thought Speech**_

Captain Ginyu didn't know when or where he died on Earth, nor did he care. All he knew, was that the pain of living in a frog's body was finally over, and he fully expected go to Hell for his many penances. So imagine his surprise, when he was instead transported to an ominous void, where a mysterious giant devoid of features appeared.

" **Captain Ginyu of the Ginyu Force, I've brought to you this dimension of rebirth for a special mission. Where instead of King Yemmas' gates, you get the chance at a new life at a price"** the ambiguous being began, after seemingly the longest amount of silence took place.

 _Is he serious?_ The purple alien thought as he skeptically glancedat the behemoth. It wasn't that he didn't want to do so; it was just that it was very sudden and left him with questions he needed answering. _Where am I going? For how long am I going? What about the_ _ **Ginyu**_ _Force?_ After several minutes of pondering he decided to ask the most important questions on his mind:

"Who are you, what exactly is my mission, what's the price and why did you choose me of all people?" Ginyu asked. There were surely more qualified people that the Colossus could choose, he could think of a four on the top of his head at that moment.

" **I am a nameless God of rebirth, tasked with granting warriors a chance at a new life in another universe, in exchange for completing operations needed to be done. Your mission is to avert the death of several children of the prophecy in a world of shinobi, with your unique skill set and body changing abilities. The price of the mission is not only doing this alone, but with chakra instead of Ki and failure will mean permanent death with no resurrection on an Earth foreign to you. You were specifically chosen out of trillions of beings for your tremendous strength, will, loyalty, intelligence, cunning and unique essence rivaled by few in this universe."** the god said like he was talking about the weather.

As he processed the information, Captain Ginyu thought about his team and his loyalty to Lord Freiza. While he truly valued his subordinates Ginyu Force and what they stood for. His loyalty to his former employer had dwindled considerably now, he slowly began to doubt Lord Freiza attitude towards his group after much reflection as a frog. The body changer wanted to resurrect his team after this mission he was given, but wanted to think over his loyalty with his boss and if he should be resurrected too or not.

"Can I resurrect other people too and how many can I resurrect?"

" **You can resurrect other mortals and up to five after this mission."**

"Will it only be limited to my universe, or is it both? When will those I choose be resurrected, immediately or after? Also can I talk to my crew before we begin?"

" **I can resurrect five mortals of either universe, not limited to either side as long as the mortals chosen are within the limit of five regardless of cause of death. Those chosen to be resurrected will be reborn after the assignment is finished. You may talk to your comrades, but after that I will tell you the nature of the prophecy, enhancements to your body changing and chakra itself."** With a wave of his hand a blinding light appeared behind Ginyu where four figures stood.

"I am Recoome!" said the orange haired alien as he dramatically posed.

"I am Burter!" spoke the blue snake alien as he reflected his comrade's pose.

"I am Jeice!" the red-skinned alien repeated as he gave his unique hands up pose.

"Guldo" replied lastly as the short green alien posed last with hands above his shoulders.

"We are the **Ginyu Force** " all chorused simultaneously in front of their leader.

Captain Ginyu was overcome with emotion as he watched the poses his subordinates do with pride. Years of training, struggle, and feeling went into the poses with a deeper meaning than anyone believed. Respect was shown clearly in their eyes, as they patiently waited for their superior to regain his composure. With a single motion of order from the now stern leader, the officers quickly stood in attention, their long years of loyalty showing in their posture.

"Men, I brought you here to inform you, that all of you will soon be resurrected. However, one last dance of the Ginyu force is needed before I can begin" his crew all grinned in agreement as they all began practicing for their dance.

The god metaphorically sweatdropped at their antics as he watched, he has meet many strange beings over his life time, but never before has he seen such weirdness in one room. As soon the dance was over the god informed the leader about the history of chakra, how to use it and its differences from Ki for several hours. As the highly intelligent Captain Ginyu, processed the information of chakra quickly and efficiently. After he finished, the god swiftly blasted his agent with a bright light, upgrading his body-changing ability greatly, before elaborating on the changes.

" **You no longer have to yell out "Change Now" but the words still must be said at certain volume. No longer will you to have faced your new body directly across from them, but you still be within their vicinity. Rather than being clueless about your new bodies life story, you can gain access to their memories/skills/powers, but it will still take some time to fully gain reach and control them. For your final limitations whatever new form you take, you will have their physical limits like chakra control, potential etc."** the god admitted with casualness, like he exposited this before many times.

" **Now for the prophecy: a neglected self-sacrificing child of prophecy with one side of the "Authority of the Gods" eyes; will be manipulated into darkness, by the death of a girl from evil long forgotten. If not convinced otherwise, he will resurrect the forgotten evil name in the shadows, and use nine demons to restore ten tails of pure destruction. One of the children of the prophecy a blonde demon will be fused, into the ten tails by a fellow clansman if not shown the light of the world through his divine eyes. If the divine eyes clansman is not converted, if the "Authority of the God's" eye plan is successful, and the blonde demon of the prophecy is fused into the ten tails, the world will be forever lost to darkness. That's all I can give you about the prophecy, I'll give you a moment to say your goodbyes to your subordinates."**

The body changer nodded; as he watched with a smile as his men saluted and began said their own unique goodbyes.

"Show those shinobi punks the virtue of dancing Captain" said the boisterous Recoome.

"Show them who the fastest in the universe is Captain" Burter proudly spoke.

"Show those earthlings who's the greatest Captain" uttered the flamboyant Jeice.

"Show them your superiority Captain" the nervous but hateful Guldo voiced.

With a flick of his finger, the god reincarnated Captain Ginyu into a world of shinobi.

 **Authors Note: Sorry about the length of the prologue, it was difficult to write. Any constructive criticism is welcomed just p.m me. To clarify this is mixture of cannon Ginyu and DBM Ginyu in terms of intelligence, cunning and general ability. Please review and enjoy.**


	2. Village Hidden in the Grass

I don't own anything all rights to DBZ: Akira Toriyama and Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 1: Village Hidden in the Grass

"Stupid" Mortal Speech

 _Is he serious? Regular Mortal Thought_

" _Quiet all of you now." Mortal Thought Speech_

" **Idiot" Tailed-Beast/God Speech**

 _ **Is he for real? Tailed-Beast/God Regular Thought**_

" _ **Stop being stubborn." Tailed-Beast/God Thought Speech**_

 **6 years later**

 _It's been 6 years since I've been reborn, and I'm still no closer to finding out more about the prophecy_ Ginyu grimly pondered as he sat on a bench. After he regained his clarity in his baby form, he found himself cooed and babied by two doting caretakers in some orphanage in **Kusagakure** (Village of the Grass). As he spent the next days working on acquiring his chakra, he found out little about himself from his caretakers. Both his "parents" died in the Second Shinobi War ( _no skin off his back really_ ), he had inheritance fund for support in case the orphanage went bankrupt from money shortages (he later understood that the village was poor but skilled at diplomacy), and a new name Nibui Hanma.

With over the next few years, he quickly regained his ability to walk, talk and gain the respect of the non-generic children in the orphanage. All the while he as far as he could walk, he scouted the village for intel of any sort, all the while playing the part of the stupid but eager kid. However, he didn't gain anything besides intel of the village, leading up to Ginyu's current state of sitting in grimness and despair.

 _No, Lord Freiza and the rest of the Ginyu's chance of resurrection is at stake can't give up even in the slightest_ he thought determinedly, then sat up and began walking towards the orphanage. He could use the **Kawarimi no jutsu** ( _Body Replacement Technique_ ) to change with a rock near the orphanage, but he knew using ninja techniques now would lead him to be questioned heavily, so he decided to simply walk there without trouble. As he walked back, he was reminded of the state of the village: desperate shop owners yelled out advertisement to anyone passing, a man in the alleys mugging a bystander before being apprehended and general decay filled out the streets of the village. A burning feeling arose in chest as he watched, but swiftly he enters the nearby scratched orphanage, he wasn't here to help the poor, he was only to help his comrades. As he entered his orphanage, he put up his mask of stupidity as he heard the same insults come from the same bullies.

"Hey guys look its dumb orchid"

"What's the dull-eyed freak doing here?"

"Loser should have gotten lost and stayed lost"

"Say one more word and all of you are sleeping outside"

The captain smiled broadly, as his two favorite caretakers Sakurasou and Asagao Sewaosuru, managed to with ease to silence the generic bullies. Both female caretakers wore matching blue furisode kimonos with zori sandals. However there was a difference in their appearances, Sakurasou had a pink hairclip with green eyes, while Asagao had a brown hairclip along with red eyes. The caretakers, quickly realized there adorable orchid was several hours late.

"Nibui-kun why are you late again, you missed dinner" asked Sakurasou.

"Sorry Saku-chan, Asaga-chan, I lost track of time looking around for cool ninjas" he said with child-like wonder.

"We let this slide because you have a big day tomorrow, now come eat your ramen" Asaga said nudging Nibui, while Sakurasou just hummed in agreement.

"Troublesome raven, you missed our shogi match" the voice noted unamused from his bed.

Nibui simply shrugged in deceptive obliviousness, while secretly finding humor in stirring up his friend. Mori Nobunga, was obsessed with strategy games and tactics, along generally his sole reason of becoming a shinobi tomorrow was to further his genius. He had silky violet hair, narrowed blue eyes, black-mesh shirt and wore the same black cargo pants. Along with Mori, Nibui few friends in the orphanage was Hageshi Gozen, who he valued dearly. She had pink hair, well-rounded blue eyes, and a yellow sleeveless kimono with the kanji for spirit on her sleeve. They along with Hageshi, mostly became friends because they were the outcasts of the orphanage each treated differently for a ridiculous reason (Mori for his extremely high intelligence, Hageshi for her fierce tomboy attitude and himself for his antics). Eventually they grew into true friends, by their mutual interest of becoming shinobi (Kunoichi for Hageshi's case) and their desire to go beyond expectations.

"*sigh* be glad Hage-chan is too excited for tomorrow to scold you for being late again"

"Yeah, but I knew you would stick up for me if she did, plus we're even now considering you owe me one for sticking up to you last time."

Mori feigned a dismissive shrug, while knowing fully well he would. Despite how much of numbskull Nibui usually acted _,_ he was one of his few friends and fewer worthy shogi opponents a man could ever have. He watched in small amusement as the twins made Nibui eat his vegetables, and then had him clean himself with a portion of the water they have, all the while pouting.

"So where's Hageshi" Nibui asked.

"She fell into sleep an hour ago, her intense training tired her out quickly" Mori responded as he began to count deer in preparation for sleep, it was late and the only reason he wasn't asleep right now was because of Nibui.

Nibui quickly picked up on the fact, that by the way he held his sheets and looked up at the ceiling Mori was prepared to sleep. So it was best for him to say goodnight, as everyone else was going to sleep and he wanted to practice his poses in private.

"Well Goodnight, Mori" Nibui said.

"Night Nibui" Mori yawned.

Ginyu spent an hour faking rest, making sure everyone was asleep. Then with as much silence as he could muster he began practicing his poses, an activity which he did in secret for 6 years as a form of remembrance for team.

Mori woke up for a brief moment because of he felt a draft in the room, but as soon he saw Nibui doing some strange poses. He immediately went back to sleep, thinking that a draft, wasn't as bad as seeing something that might traumatize for many years. Unaware that he would soon know the true meaning of these poses, until many years later.

21212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

"Good luck on your first day" Sakurasou said with a smile.

"Have fun and stay safe" Asagao said as she eagerly waved them goodbye. It may have cost both of them a small fortune to pay for intuition, but it was worth knowing that the kids would be able to pursue their dreams.

"Thank you/Thanks/Thanks a lot" Nibui, Mori and Hageshi said with differing levels of enthusiasm. For Mori, this day meant he finally get the chance to learn more in order achieve his goal of being a master strategist, even though it would be troublesome. For Hageshi, she could become a great shinobi like the Legendary Slug Princess, and prove she could be tough enough to protect her friends. For Nibui, this meant he would get more info on the shinobi world, and become one step closer to preventing the prophecy from ever happening. All in all, this day would ultimately change the lives of all three.

While the three chatted while walking towards the academy, the sun was out and the streets were far less imbalanced. The poverty in the previous night seemingly disappeared, as the streets were now full of activity again. The trio didn't notice this strange occurrence, as they finally arrived at the front gate of the shinobi academy. Hageshi turned to her friends; fear went down her spine as she felt the need to amend her mood through promises.

"Guys, let's make a promise" Hageshi asked, quickly getting their attention.

"Yeah" Nibui/Mori said.

"Let's promise that no matter how far are goals might take us, even when we eventually graduate and move on, we will always stick together." Hageshi asked in a soft manner.

"I promise" Nibui/Mori said, however Nibui took a bit longer to accept the promise then Mori.

And with that promise, the trio walked into the shinobi academy, unaware of the fact that the promise they held in that moment would alter the course of history greatly.

 **I'm sorry about the messy grammar, it's waaaay to early in the morning. Sorry for making Ginyu seem a little OOC, he's way out of his element so he's pretty weird right now. As for how he knows ninjutsu, he stalked several shinobi and learned their techniques through memorizing their hand signs then practicing them. Anyways please review and enjoy.**


	3. Academy Graduation

I don't own anything all rights to DBZ: Akira Toriyama and Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2: Academy Graduation

"Stupid" Mortal Speech

 _Is he serious? Regular Mortal Thought_

" _Quiet all of you now." Mortal Thought Speech_

 **"** **Idiot" Tailed-Beast/God Speech**

 ** _Is he for real? Tailed-Beast/God Regular Thought_**

 **"** ** _Stop being stubborn." Tailed-Beast/God Thought Speech_**

 **5 years later**

Mori Nobunga had to refrain himself from yawning out loud, after recollecting the five barely interesting years of being an academy student. As geniuses in the shinobi arts, Nobunga and his hot-blooded pink-haired friend Hage-chan easily excelled through the courses with the highest scores at the tedious academy. However for whatever reason, Nibui purposely became the dead-last of the academy for about the remaining four out of five years of learning. However Hageshi Gozen didn't like this sudden decline of improvement, and was on his case about his grades whenever she viewed him slacking off. This is easily seen, by her now irate reproach of Nibui low written test scores and barely withstanding the genjutsu test all the while walking to the final test.

The lazy genius started to look at the birds passing by in boredom, as the annoyed rose-haired girl continued to lecture the bashful Nibui on his work ethic, until the group of academy students finally arrived at the open field for physical exams.

"All right future shinobi here's the final part of the exams: Taijutsu sparring, kunai/shuriken throwing, **Transformation Jutsu** ( ** _Henge no Jutsu_** ), **Clone Jutsu** ( ** _Bushin no Jutsu_** ), **Body replacement Jutsu** ( ** _Kawarimi no Jutsu_** ), and 3 D-E rank elemental Ninjutsu." The purple haired chunin sensei said warmly as he looked at the class with pride. He always enjoyed teaching future shinobi, and hoped that they would all grow to pursue the passions as they find their role in life. Even those without seemingly any ninja talents he assisted with great dedication, attributes which made him popular amongst his students.

"Yes Baioretto-sensei" the graduating class answered back with respect as they began the tests.

The first test was a Taijutsu spar with a Chunin in a small circle. The rules were simple, you had to last at least three minutes to pass, and if you lasted a full five minutes without being knocked out or thrown out of the ring you get one hundred points for the individual test. Usually the undertrained, overconfident and arrogant civilians evidently barely made the three minute mark for completion. On the other hand, the more sensible and dedicated civilian academy students usually lasted four minutes. Due to the severe lack of clans in the village, there was hardly anyone worth mentioning in the exams that could be named. Hageshi fiercely went against Baioretto first, lasting four minutes and twenty seconds until she was rung out. Nobunga reluctantly went next, with his taijustu strategy of evasion and pressure point strikes lasted four minutes and fifteen second before being knocked out for a while. Nibui went last, and to the shock and surprise of many (including Hageshi) lasted a full five minutes against the talented chunin. To his great pleasure, he decided to display his unique taijutsu mixture of strong fist style and the improved planet trade organization fighting style to mess with his classmates. This is style of the great use of great speed, strength and methodical strikes to skillfully dodge, repel, and strike Baioretto all the way to a draw. The class who passed was rewarded with great praise from their sensei, as they moved on to the next text.

The next test was the ten kunai/shuriken throwing test. It was by all means, simply hitting one of the ten dummies vital points on the field from a great distance ten times with each weapon. Each bullseye from either kunai or shuriken was worth ten points out of one hundred.

Many of the overcompensating civilians barely made sixty out of hundred with shuriken or kunai, however the devoted civilians did better above the range of seventy out of hundred. Hageshi a weapon expert in many forms easily got one hundred out of hundred points with both weapons, with no effort whatsoever. Nobunga went next, as he lazily chucked the kunai and shuriken at the targets, getting an eighty five out of hundred along with ninety out of hundred points respectively. Nibui went second to last, obtaining a seventy out of hundred points for kunai and eighty five points for shuriken despite his great effort to exceed again. Baioretta again showed his affection through his energetic applause, as he then began to prepare for the last test of the final exam.

1212121212121221121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121221221

They were now waiting for the ninjutsu test, as the chunin gathered together and began the final test. It was no surprise to the trio, when a significant amount of academy students were called to the backroom and few came back with black or blue Kusagakure headband. Due to the struggle for academy funds from the village, the jutsu scrolls and practices were cut in half. The lack of jutsu scrolls forcing the students to share what they got from the academy, and memorize the scrolls extensively in order to practice them in private to master several element scrolls along with the basic three. This method worked great, for weeding out the slackers from the hard workers and the prodigies in the class.

Hageshi gulped nervously, as she impatiently waited in line to finish the test quickly in order to calm her nerves. Ninjutsu was easily her worst subject, with her usually requiring the help of both Nobunga and Nibui to learn it. After what seemed like an eternity, she was finally called back into the room with a word.

With the grace of a monkey on stilts, she barely manages to henge into a copy Tsunade, substitutes with a chair near the examiners, and makes two adequate clones by her side. Wasting no time at all, she makes a small E-rank **Lightning Release: Lightning Ball Jutsu(** ** _Raiton: Kaminaru-kyu no Jutsu_** **)** which shoots a small but fast ball of electricity that connects with the dummy knocking it over. Following up with that strike, she creates a bigger E-rank **Fire release: Fire Strike Jutsu(** ** _Katon: Kasai sutoraiki no Jutsu_** **)** which release a medium size volley of quick bullets at the next dummy burn it significantly. Then finishing it all off, with a great D-rank **Lightning release: Lightning bolt Jutsu(** ** _Raiton: Raikurai no Jutsu)_** , with several slow hand signs releases a moderate size lightning bolt at the dummy, knocking the last one down and leaving electric burns all around it.

Due to her passing execution she obtains a black headband, wrapping it around her neck with pride. She walks out of the room and gives an encouraging smile to her friends, while she sits back down happy at being one step closer to being a great shinobi one day. Nobunga nods back slowly, and then walks off to complete the test with conviction hidden in his lazy eyes.

212122121212122121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212212

Nobunga substitutes with a chair in a corner, does a perfect copy of Nibui, and easily made many clones at once. For his first jutsu, he does a flawless E-rank **Wind Release: Wind Spear Jutsu(Futon:** ** _Kaze no Yari Jutsu)_** a swift thorough spear shaped wind that struck the dummy dead on. With little hesitation, he launched a noteworthy D-rank **Earth Release: Earth Pillar Jutsu(** ** _Doton: Asupira no Jutsu_** **)** which after hitting the dummy quickly knocked it across the room. He finish it off with a perfect D-rank **Earth Release: Earth Entrapment Jutsu(** ** _Doton: Chichu maisetu no Jutsu)_** which imprisoned and crushed the dummy at an above-average pace. He sighed as he received the blue headband, remembering how difficult was to obtain the wind jutsu and master it as he walked back to the class.

With a small nod, he sat back down and sat down next to Nibui as way to tell him he's next. He then feigned sleep as Nibui left, watching to see what else Nibui would do to surprise him.

1212121212121212112121212121212121212121212121212121212212121212121211212

Ginyu substitutes himself with a chair near a corner, made a near-perfect copy of Freiza (which obviously confused all of them), and made many clones at once. Quickly he spits an small E-rank **Earth Release: Earth Spit Jutsu(** ** _Doton: Dosha no Jutsu)_** which rips a hole in the dummy quickly. Next, he fires a significant D-rank **Fire Release: Fire Bomb Jutsu(** ** _Katon: Hi no bakudan no Jutsu_** **)** which positively blew the dummy into a thousand pieces. Finally, he shoots a near-flawless D-rank **Wind Release: Wind Petals Jutsu(** ** _Futon: Kaze no hanabira)_** which strikes the dummy with multiple leave like cuts in several areas before launching it one hundred meters away. With a fairly smug smile, Ginyu receives his black headband as he heads back to his friends. Before the trio can celebrate, Baioretta sensei clears his throat to get the newly head banded academy students to listen, and tells everyone to get to back to the Academy for his speech along with new genin teams. Nibui, Nobunga, and Hageshi looked at each other than without a word walked back to class in comfortable silence.

1212121212112121212121212121211221212212121212212121212121212121221212121212121212212

"Class, please gather around and listen to me for one last speech". Majority of the remaining class gathered around him in the classroom with respect in their postures, all were eager to listen to his patented speech.

"From now on, you are no longer academy students stuck learning the basic of the shinobi way, but are on the path of being great shinobi. However, even though you are no longer in the academy, never stop learning and growing. The world is large and without a doubt you will encounter obstacles in all sorts and sizes. So don't stop learning, and don't be afraid to mistakes in order to grow from them. Just remember when you put that headband on, while you may gain the privileges of being an adult you inherit the responsibilities as well, so be cautious of what you do know as it might reflect your entire career. As a shinobi of the grass, grow into a source of pride for the village and don't decay with the stink of hatred." He said with great passion in his words, as the students gave a round of applause at his inspiring words.

"All right now team one is…" Ginyu and Nobunga simply ignored the rest of the teams, waiting until their names were called.

"Team 7: Nobunga, Hageshi and Nibui your sensei is Nojo Moyasu. Please wait here, your sensei will be here shortly to pick you up."

The three all had separate reactions to the events they endured: Nibui had a dumb grin on his face signifying his happiness at passing; Hageshi had a look of determination in her eyes to do better in ninjutsu, while Nobunga was the only one thinking about their teacher.

"We all have to do better if we are going to complete the genin test, you guys know that right." Nobunga said after the several minutes of independent silence.

"Yeah, we'll become better from what we learned and celebrate later" Hageshi said with a dead-serious nod.

"Right, let's show our new sensei what a handful we are" Nibui said all the while he internally made plans to use his new rank to his advantage.

"Team 7"

All their talking stopped instantly as their sensei came in at the least expected time.

"My first expression is you seem interesting, come meet me on the rooftop in five minutes" the jonin said as he body-flickered away.

The newly dubbed Team 7 looked at each other then looked at the door, whether they knew it or not tommorow would be a difficult day.


	4. Genin Test part 1

I don't own anything all rights to DBZ: Akira Toriyama and Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 3: Genin Test part 1

"Stupid" Mortal Speech

 _Is he serious? Regular Mortal Thought_

" _Quiet all of you now." Mortal Thought Speech_

 **"** **Idiot" Tailed-Beast/God Speech**

 ** _Is he for real? Tailed-Beast/God Regular Thought_**

 **"** ** _Stop being stubborn." Tailed-Beast/God Thought Speech_**

Nojo Moyasu couldn't help but sigh contently, as he gazed up at the clouds on the academy rooftop. Due to the high demand of skills to keep the Grass village above poverty he was rarely given to the chance to relax, however he was allowed to after he convinced the **Soncho** ( ** _Grass leader_** ) that teaching a genin team would help improve the village military power. He really didn't trust that manipulative old bastard, but if he could at least save one genin team from that man's corruptive influence, he might be able to sleep a little better at night. Plus, who knows these brats might actually grow on him a little. A small thump on the roof broke him away from his ponderings, and alerted him of the new team's arrival.

 _Let's find out a little about these brats shall we_ as he thought as began to analyze them.

Ginyu looked up from his landing and analyzed (alongside his friends), their new jonin sensei appearance and behavior. He wore the standard uniform for **Kusagakure** : a mercurial green flat jacket with several scroll pouches close to his waist, long sleeved shirt under it with the **Kusagakure** three fin symbols on each side, black pants and black sandals. He holds scarred metal plates on each hand, spikey black hair, a well-rounded face, a minor scar on his eyebrow and appealing emerald eyes. Their sensei sat in a casual manner, yet had no openings in his stance and eyes that lazily held authority.

With several motions, he beckoned his new team to sit down and listen. As they did so, he took one good look at the raven haired dull-eyed boy ( _who without a doubt isn't stupid if the boys eyes don't lie)_ and then began to speak.

"Alright why don't you three tell me a little about yourself: name, hobbies, dreams, likes and dislikes." Noju said.

"Let's go with you pinky" he said as he looked at the girl staring at him with interest.

"My name is Hageshi Gozen, I like to training and learning, I don't have many likes but I hate laziness and incompetence, my dream is to become a better kunoichi than Tsunade Senju." She said her name with properness and confidence.

"You next slacker" he said looking over to the grumbling silky haired boy.

"Troublesome my name is Mori Nobunga, sleeping and reading, don't care much for likes and dislikes, and to be a great shinobi." The slacker added quickly in order to finish introductions already.

"And you raven" he said to the bouncing teen.

"Alright I'm Nibui Hanma, I like cool ninjas and cheese, like Hageshi and Mori and hate bullies, my dream is to be an awesome shinobi." He said great eagerness and wonder.

"Well I guess it's my turn then, my name is Nojo Moyasu, I don't have many hobbies, I have several likes and just as many dislikes my dream…..well I haven't really thought of it but probably to help you exceed." He said as he mentally sighed in disappointment, it's the third time since he had a team and all of them failed the unspoken rule of being Shinobi "never give any info that can be exploited in some way to a shinobi."

"Alright then, there's going to be another test tomorrow to see if worth being a shinobi. Meet at the grass plains at seven A.M sharp, there are only several teams of you who will pass; the others will go back for more training. This test has modified to a higher difficulty of seventy five percent failure rate. Don't eat or drink anything, this test will make you throw up. Goodbye" with that the elite jonin disappeared into thin air leaving team 7 to discussion amongst themselves.

"We shouldn't do as he says, I rather throw up then being starved or dehydrated." The hot-blooded girl said out loud, much to the agreement of her two teammates.

"We should make a plan at home too, better to plan ahead than being forced to take Nojo-sensei on unprepared" Mori admitted and with that they both walked home to the warm embrace of their caretakers as they began to plan.

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212212

 **7 A.M Grass Plains**

Nojo watched his team as they confidently arrived on the grass plains with strive; this test will determine if they have what it takes to be a shinobi. So Nojo waited until they got into formation before he spoke.

"Alright the test is simple, all you have to do is obtain the white flag from the wilderness and return it to this tree with all three of you holding it, at the same time you have to get pass my defenses and myself." Nojo said as he pointed to the tree nearest to his students.

"You have one hour and thirty minutes to obtain the flag and get it before the bell rings. If it rings you all fail, and all of you will be sent back to the academy." Nojo said as he noted the slight anxiousness of his students.

"You will begin in 3….2….1 Go!" and with that he disappeared back to into the forest. All the while his students prepared to deal with this unexpected development.

"We should test the defenses of the trees with kunai cuts and then scout out the area with **Henged** stealth and timed **Body replacement Jutsu (** ** _Kawarimi no Jutsu)."_** Mori analyzed as he observed the woods, much to the reluctant agreement of his two compatriots. With as much stealth as they could muster, they slowly split off after testing the durable trees and then steadily moved as they checked for traps.

12212121221212121212121212121212121212212121212112212121212121212121212121

Noji crouched on a tree as he read "Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi" which he took from some dead Konoha kunoichi in Amegakure. It actually brought up some great ideals that he admired, as it was an masterpiece mostly disliked for what it represented than the its content and writing style. He idly wondered if he would ever meet someone like the main character and if the shinobi wars would ever truly come to an end. As an elite jonin he is already hearing the whispers of a third shinobi war, and knows that the old goat that leads the grass village will more than likely successfully manipulate those around him for his own gain. He decided that's best to concentrate on his students instead rather than thinking of it right now.

As of now he set up several motion-activated concussion traps around multiple trees, and henged five **Shadow clones** ( ** _Kage Bushin no jutsu_** **)** into tree bark to get extra surveillance. Along with that the flag while easy to spot, was protected by hidden elemental clones that will run and explode into whatever intruder that comes near. An eerie smile appeared on the jonins face when he sensed his students near. _Let's see how they handle a little taste of war_ he thought as his eyes twinkled with slight sadism.

1212121212121212121212212121212121221212112121212121212122121221212112121

Ginyu quietly moved from tree to tree, he saw Mori give him hand signals as Hageshi prepared to draw out the fire of whatever came near. In a flash, as Hageshi stepped in the fire zone several concussion traps activated, Mori split his **Wind Release: Wind Spear Jutsu** ( ** _Futon: Kaze Yari no Jutsu)_** into the concussion traps with quick hand seals, then after moving near Nibui substituted with Hageshi and used **Earth Release: Earth Entrapment Jutsu (** ** _Doton: Chichu maisetu no Jutsu)_** to cover himself from enemy fire as he gave a sigh of exhaustion from the continuous jutsu use.

Meanwhile, Ginyu cradled Hageshi as he quickly decided to carry her to some cover, but before he could do that he unknowingly walked backwards into tree bark unraveling the shadow clone. Upon realizing this, he threw Hageshi to the right side as the clone skillfully flanked them both on the left. The clone went for a powerful tackle, but the dull-eyed genin quickly dodged and tripped the former. Before the clone could get up, the determined girl threw her kunai at it as hard as she could and several other potential tree hiding spots of the clones. The result was swift, the clone and several other unguarded clones disappeared into thin air, surprising Nibui. Without a word, she looked at Mori struggling to escape his earth dome from the two barrages of kunai launchers and gave the sign to move.

With the quickest hand-signs he could muster, Ginyu let loose his fastest **Wind Release: Wind Petals Jutsu (** ** _Futon: Kaze no hanabira)_** sending four wind cuts at the duo in the trees. This forced the original to simply avoid it by moving to the closest tree while the clone narrowly avoided it but failed to land on the next tree, hitting the ground dissipating it. Hageshi then substituted near the earth dome, while Nibui took out an explosive kunai he was given, then began covering for them by observing the trees and the ground for any sign of their sensei.

"We gotten him for now, but we still have a ways to go before we can find the flag." Hageshi said to the recovering Mori as she helped him up, as he began to regain his breath.

"He's toying with us those shadow clones aren't as dangerous as the original. Several hits and their gone, even though we took out the shadow clones he still as other elemental clones and weapons up his sleeve." Mori said as he began to stand up, although he was confident that Hage-chan could track the flag as she was a natural. It was more of a matter of outmaneuvering their intelligent sensei than defeating them; they were only there for the flag really.

"Guys have you noticed he hasn't used much taijutsu, genjustu and seems to prefer using elemental clones over anything else. He mostly uses the weapons for stealth and support rather than overly active use." Nibui dumbed it down it in a way that if their sensei could hear him, he would get the idea of him being an idiot.

His teammates understood what Nibui meant and then continued on their path to the white flag. Little did they know, a hidden shadow clone observing them vanished after Nibui's analysis.

1212121121212121221212121212122121212121212121221212121212121212121122112121212

As he gained the information from dissipated shadow clone, Noji couldn't help but chuckle at Nibui word's. Despite trying to act stupid he could easily see the bright spark in his eyes that rivals his friends. It was obvious to say that as a teacher, he was holding back significantly in skill, chakra usage, and planning. However he'd have to commend his students for coming so far, when others during his genin team exams have failed easily both in skill and teamwork. He would also have to stopping holding back a little more, as they knew his fighting style a bit better. And with that he returned to the trees as he saw his team coming for the flag, it was time to see what else they could do in the last 45 minutes.

 **Authors note- Sorry about being so late but this took a while, plus school didn't help me out, so I decided to stretch out my original genin test a little more into a two part. I didn't want it to follow the cliché genin test, so I made my own and put as part of the Kusagakure genin exams. Please like, comment, favorite, and p.m. enjoy.**


	5. Genin Test part 2

I don't own anything all rights to DBZ: Akira Toriyama and Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 4: Genin Test part 2

"Stupid" Mortal Speech

 _Is he serious? Regular Mortal Thought_

" _Quiet all of you now." Mortal Thought Speech_

 **"** **Idiot" Tailed-Beast/God Speech**

 ** _Is he for real? Tailed-Beast/God Regular Thought_**

 **"** ** _Stop being stubborn." Tailed-Beast/God Thought Speech_**

Hageshi took a deep breath and then exhaled, as the fiery girl alongside her friends crouched down near the bamboo trees. The white flag was in sight, but it was clear that any reckless moves would cost them the test. So Mori, using the sign language that the three of them made up as children in a parody of hand-signs singled Nibui to send a decoy. Which at no surprise to his other teammates, the overly-excited Nibui nodded and then held up several rocks with the intent to trigger any traps before making his move. Although she puts faith in her best friend's strategy and other best friend's skills, she couldn't help but worry about them and really hoped this trick doesn't backfire. However she knew that despite her worries, they would have to do this in order to succeed and was ready to go on no matter the cost.

As the cautious girl continued to think, Ginyu took the stone and chucked with impressive speed at the flag in order to test the waters. As one **Earth Release: Shadow clone Jutsu (** ** _Doton: Kage Bunshin)_** appeared and intercepted the stone before it could hit the white flag tied to the tree, awaking Hageshi from her thinking. Within that moment, several other elemental clone jutsu such as three **Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Jutsu** ( ** _Raiton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu)_** came from the right side of the flag tree, and two **Water Release: Water Clone Jutsu (** ** _Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu)_** came from a nearby puddle made a lunge for the trio who were still in a crouching position. The trio as fast as they could, jumped back into a standing position and then quickly assumed their practiced battle formation.

Nobunga sends out multiple several times with repeated hand-signs **Earth Release: Earth Pillar Jutsu (** ** _Doton: Asupira no Jutsu_** **)** from the middle to strike the water clones, while Ginyu made several **Wind Release: Wind Petals Jutsu (** ** _Futon: Kaze no hanabira)_** at the front to disperse the lightning clones all the while Hageshi at the back watches their blind spots while taking out her bow and arrow case. A water clone while attempting to dodge was struck in the leg by the pillar, which reverting it to water while the other successfully dodged with great effort but was caught off guard when an arrow struck it's left eye leaving similar results as the first. On the other hand while one lightning clone was struck by the wind petals, the other one took advantage of the trio's distracted eyes and socked Ginyu in the jaw quickly electrocuting him in the same motion. Ginyu whose attention was more on the water clones destruction, found himself shocked by the lightning clone's attack and with significant effort put up a stance against the last one.

Just as the last lightning clone was about strike again, a **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough (** ** _Futon: Daitoppa)_** struck the back of the clone, which upon impact exploded shocking Ginyu again. The explosion would have shocked the others had Ginyu not decided to take the full brunt of it to protect his teammates. Just as Mori and Nobunga moved to Mori, a smoke bomb exploded and Nojo-sensei appeared in front of the flag from his **Earth Release: Hide Like a Mole Jutsu (** ** _Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu)._**

"I have to commend you brats; you've done pretty well considering how I'm trying a bit harder with my techniques. However I'm tired of holding back this time, either leave your teammate behind and go for the flag or help him and lose your chance at getting the flag. It's your call kids, time to see if your shinobi material or not, underestimate me at your peril." Nojo bluffed, as he wanted to see what these bright kids will do.

Mori protectively stepped in front of his friends, while Hageshi took a vintage napkin to seemingly wipe something from her mouth. Then she began to do medical treatment like mouth to mouth resuscitation on Nibui, and secretly hoped this trick would work as Mori bought some time.

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212122121212112121212121212121212

Meanwhile, Mori and Nojo after arming themselves gave each other in intense stare down, while analyzing each other's body language and previously shown skills. Nojo generally made it a habit of learning what he can from his opponents defeating to his clones, while making a list of any strengths and/or weaknesses shown to estimate his opponent's danger level and the best way to defeat them. Nojo was aware that due to the lack of ninjutsu and taijutsu shown by Hageshi that her specialties must be healing, tracking, impressive weaponry and support made her an overall threat of high genin-low chunin level. On the other hand, Nibui's unique taijutsu prowess, notable ninjutsu and generally observant nature made him overall low-mid chunin in threat level. Yet his tendency to take unnecessary risks in order to help his comrades and slightly distracted behavior puts him back at the same level as Hageshi. Lastly, the one standing in front of him Mori was generally on par with Nibui, his threat level was low-mid chunin threat level due to his great observational skills, excellent planning, and formidable ninjutsu. Yet his risk-taking behavior, lazy attitude and lack of taijutsu skill puts him back with the rest of his team. As soon as Nojo was done with his several second analysis, he looked at his opponent who finished his as well.

Without a word, he threw another smoke bomb on the ground and then disappeared with his hide in the mole jutsu as he prepared to strike. Mori anticipated the smoke bomb, and with several hand-seals used a **Wind Release: Wind Spear Jutsu (Futon:** ** _Kaze no Yari Jutsu)_** on the upper half of the tree where the flag was tied, to make it easier to access. The second the upper tree half was destroyed, Nojo appeared in front of the silky haired boy and gave a vicious right-handed body blow which knocked the wind out of Mori. Then he promptly broke his jaw with a ferocious elbow and quickly kicked him to the others. Mori on his knees apparently threw a desperate kunai as fast he could at the ribcage of the jonin, who nonchalantly caught it and threw it behind him in a moment of thoughtlessness.

Hageshi who looked like she finished up healing Nibui, took out her arrows and quickly fired three of them at the jonin who swiftly sliced all of them with an kunai. As he moved in to finish all three of them, she stepped in front of her teammates and to the surprise of the barely conscious Mori, took out a kunai and rushed her sensei with high speed. Caught off guard by his inaccurate assessment of her skills, Nojo dodged the skillful left-handed swipes of the 5'2 girl at his lower guts while he began to think of how he was so wrong. " _Did I really underestimate her that much, how can someone who preferred to act as either the bait or assist long-range prove so capable in taijutsu now?"_ the man was quickly knocked from his thoughts as the girl went with a low sweep to the legs which he quickly dodged. Then Nojo was surprised again that even after pulling her foot back, went for a powerful right hook to the left knee which even after it missed, slightly numbed his knee.

After kicking her into a tree, he looked to see Mori who was panting and struggling from both the chakra exhaustion kicking in alongside the internal injuries, then at Nibui who looked suspiciously still. After a full second of thought, his widened at the implication and threw a rock which then revealed his body to be a henged stone. Upon turning around, he saw the real Hageshi holding the white flag while armed with an explosive kunai. Before he could act on this, he sensed a **Fire Release: Fire Bomb Jutsu (** ** _Katon: Hi no bakudan no Jutsu_** **)** behind him and dodged left as the jutsu destroyed a tree, revealing Nibui beside his blue-eyed companion was slowly rising up.

"Even though you knocked us around, doesn't mean we're out of the game yet. For all of your power you made one vital mistake, you underestimated us and now you have given us the chance to win this exam." Nibui said confidently as he helped his friend up.

"Damn straight" Mori said as her prepared to support Nibui as best as he could in his weakened position.

Nojo reaction to this challenge was to throw several flash grenades at the duo, blinding one of them. Then he intercepted Hageshi attempt to dash around him, with a brutal shove to the ground. Just as he was about to knock her out, Nibui substituted himself with her and caught the neck chop with his hand in no small amount of effort. Nojo after quickly retracting his hand grabbed Nibui's right arm, and used that to lift the boy then slam him into the ground across from his companions. He held Nibui's arm in a way, that if so as shifted the wrong direction he would be able to break his right arm.

"I'll give you five seconds to decide, abandon him and I'll break his arm in a way that he might never use it the right way again. Take me on, and I'll crush the three of you and sent you back to the academy without any hesitation." Nojo said in a deceptive tone, as he tightened his grip on Nibui's arm as a warning.

"5" Hageshi loosened her hold on the kunai as she prepared to throw it. "4" Mori used small signals with his hands to ready Nibui. Ginyu gave a small nod as he slowly made the hand-signs for his surprise attack. "3" Nojo counted down as he inwardly praised his team for keeping their cool, as they was his team not running away but started to strategize instead. "2" Mori reached into Hageshi flat jacket to get a shinobi rope, Hageshi readied the explosive kunai with careful precision, Ginyu finished his hand-seals as he prepared to attack, and their sensei could only smile as he felt blessed to have the workings of an efficient team. "1" Hageshi quickly threw the kunai at their sensei's right leg; while Nojo stopped counting and had to make a shadow clone to catch the weapon. However as the jet-black haired teacher shifted his leg to the left, Ginyu spat an **Earth Release: Earth Spit Jutsu (** ** _Doton: Dosha no Jutsu)_** at the older shinobi's left side as a way to unbalance him, while the lazy genius threw the rope at his comrade and pulled him near.

Nojo's shadow clone he made caught the blast, yet the unbalanced original was forced to slightly roll unto his side on the ground as he was near the blast range. As he prepared to go at them again, another smoke bomb went off and with that they disappeared. The Team 7 sensei couldn't help but pause, and admire the sheer efforts of his students combined with fantastic teamwork. However, he was aware of that his minor injuries slightly weaken him at the moment and went after the others after he was done admiring their handiwork.

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212212112122121

Hageshi looked worriedly at her teammates, as she saw Mori being carried by Nibui as they sprinted ahead with great effort. While Team 7 is now nearing the field where there was supposed to arrive, along with the tree where they're supposed to put the white flag. It was clear to her now, that considering how fast sensei is catching up to them and both of the boy's heavy injuries, they wouldn't be able to make it. However before she could ponder any farther, a cough from Mori made her aware of his attempts to speak.

"Sensei is going to catch up to us quickly no doubt, the only reason why he hasn't not caught us with a body flicker yet is because he wants to see what else we can do. We won't make it at this pace, me and Nibui decided that the only we can make it through is if we buy you some time on the open fields. And before you argue remember that we can substitute with a rock, as it's really not the difficult despite our conditions Hage-chan." His lazy voice echoed his silent conviction to go on despite the pain, as if he faltered here he'd be stepping back on his desire to be a great shinobi. "Yeah don't worry Hage, we'll kick Nojo-sensei ass and become better shinobi from it" Nibui said in an voice that was certain that he knew that he wouldn't win this fight, but he would never give up trying to succeed alongside his friends.

The slightly frustrated pink girl, want to yell and disagree with her friends. To help them face off against sensei so they wouldn't have to get hurt, yet she knew that she couldn't pry them from their decisions and disrespect them like that. As despite her objections to this plan, she knew it made perfect sense as she was the only one who was mostly uninjured of the trio, was the second fastest runner after Nibui between the three of them, the most versatile of the group and the one holding the flag. With a heavy sigh she nodded, as she sprinted at full speed as they got out of the bamboo forest and into the clearing. The two of them stopped just a bit after getting out of the forest to prepare each other, Nibui let down Mori with as most gentleness as he could muster; as he began to observe the forests movements. Mori after getting up off the ground with some struggle ate a soldier pill to alleviate some of his lost stamina and strength while analyzing the situation. "It would take four minutes for Hage-chan, to get the white flag all the way to the other tree. We need to buy her those minutes; do you trust me in this Nibui?" It really wasn't much of questions than it was a greater confirmation, it was to see if he was up to this painful challenge that he knew Nibui wouldn't be able to refuse.

"Without a doubt" Ginyu said simply, as he prepared to team up again. With that the two quickly made plans to push back their teacher.

121212121212121212122121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121121212121212121212

As Nojo exited the forest, he was greeted with two very quick **Wind Release: Wind Spear Jutsu (Futon:** ** _Kaze no Yari Jutsu)_** and several fast-paced **Fire Release: Fire Bomb Jutsu (** ** _Katon: Hi no bakudan no Jutsu_** **)** on the right which forced him to dodge left with a body flicker. However several barrages of kunai and shuriken force him to rethink his decision as he blocks and deflects all of them, which slowed him down all the while. Before he was able to substitute with Nibui and knock out Mori, Nibui substituted with a kunai near him and interrupted his hand-seals with a disrupting kick.

As they attacked each other, he noticed the lack of outside interference in this fight and also the way Nibui guards is left knee that he suspects he numbed before the fight. The boy seems to have powerful sense of fair-play and honor, not really letting anyone interfere with personal fights, along with putting himself as on the same level of health of his opponent and his teammates seem to abide by his code. _I have to change this dangerous way of thinking_ he thought as faked an right hook only to meet up with a knee to the raven's stomach. Yet despite their difference in experience and training, he would have to admit that Nibui's hand-hand combat skills are formidable for someone his age. The level of taijutsu skill he would reach when he surpasses his teen's, puts a shiver down the jonin's spine. With that thought, he dodged the boy's right jab and retaliates with a strong straight punch to the face along with a quick kick away.

Before he could throw one of the kunai on the ground to Mori to finally knock him out, Nibui lets loose his fastest **Fire Release: Fire Bomb Jutsu (** ** _Katon: Hi no bakudan no Jutsu_** **)** which the speed of the attack to prevent him from doing so. Then engages Nojo again in another dragged out taijutsu battle, which irritated the teacher as he knew that they were stalling him and he wanted to see what they both contribute rather than just one. After dodging another moderate right hook, he gave one look at his alarm which made him realize that in one minute the alarm will go off. Deciding to spent the last minute testing the duo's teamwork and trust in each other, he swiftly grabs the raven by the throat after deflecting a failed uppercut and throws him near his weakened friend.

Mori immediately let loose ten **Earth Release: Earth Pillar Jutsu (** ** _Doton: Asupira no Jutsu_** **)** in order to slow down Nojo-sensei while Nibui sat up. With a mutual nod of understanding, Nibui immediately let loose three **Wind Release: Wind Petals Jutsu (** ** _Futon: Kaze no hanabira)_** to slow down Nojo while Mori used most of his chakra in several layered **Earth Release: Earth Entrapment Jutsu (** ** _Doton: Chichu maisetu no Jutsu)_** to finally catch him. Yet again, this attempt proved in vain as he not only dodged the wind petals and entrapment jutsu, but managed to knock them both down on the ground as the alarm went off. With a loud whistle, he called Hageshi over as to signal the end of the test. Now it is was time to review, clean up and then meet up with the old bastard who controls the village.

12121212212121212121121212121221211212121121221212121211212211212122121212121211221211212121212

"I have to admit all three of you have impressed me and in the end you all passed the test by the time you captured the flag in the forest. Which the rest of the time me testing you was just a personal confirmation of the fact that you three are genin material, as many genin show teamwork only once and then never show it again. But I am curious; before we leave to meet the **Soncho** ( ** _Grass leader_** ) what exactly did you two do at the forest how was he healed so quickly?" Nojo asked Hageshi and Nibui as he attended to his student's wounds with care and consideration.

"The napkin I used to wipe my face, contained several soldier pills that I then put in my mouth and the mouth-mouth resuscitation was a way to heal him faster. We first henged into each other while you were pummeling Mori, then switched equipment and places just a bit before kicking Mori. As soon as you focused your attention on Nibui, I switched with a stone then henged it into Nibui while I snuck away. Then I substituted with a tree branch near the blasted tree, then blown apart by Mori's jutsu and got the flag. Though this may seem simple, we had years of training with these justus and great timing, you not noticing this sooner was probably because of how focused you were on only one of your opponents." Hageshi said as she attended to her teammates, they would have celebrated had Team 7 didn't seem so worn out by now. Along those lines they also had a meeting with the village leader in several hours, giving them not much time to enjoy themselves.

Nojo sat there both impressed and stumped by her answer, as he began to think about it. He realized he was too quick in his analysis and judgment, but it's not only this and him holding back that lost him the challenge. When he gained the edge on the battlefield, he became too over-confident thus letting a lot of little details go, until they became a problem. He also concentrated too much effort on just one of them at a time and underestimated their emotional bonds way too much, thus making it little surprise to himself that he in a way lost this. He would have to improve himself too if he wanted to be a good sensei, his performance today was decent at best and now he had more of a reason to train.

He looked at his students, who had small smiles despite both the boys injuries. They were concerned about each other's safety then their own, such virtues of being shinobi are respected and without a doubt he's confident his new students will grow far in this world. As long as he can keep, the old man's dirty fingers away from them they should grow up well and with someone to guide them. With that as soon as they were cleaned up and healed, the four of them the newly named team 7 went to the village leader's office.

 **Author's note: Hey guys sorry for the late post life's been pretty tight now, so I didn't get the chance the post. One reviewer, talked about how Ginyu should have ki like back in his home universe because both chakra and ki have spiritual energy and thus Ginyu should be able to use ki again. As for my answer to that review, it's the fact that the dragon ball and naruto universe have different amounts of energy wave-lengths, along with different translations of spiritual energy. On the other hand, if I did add ki to the story outside of comparison/contrast, Ginyu if discovered using ki by the shinobi nations, would destroy his stealth advantage because of the pure power of it's techniques. Flying in the Naruto universe with chakra is rare and it would gather unwanted attention, but if people find out that the technique is not chakra at all and instead something new all together, would gather even more attention. Ki blasts from Ginyu would destroy mountains, and thus easily being considered an S-rank technique by the bingo books, which would draw too much attention to him as either of the five great countries would want his technique for its major benefits. Which all in all, would make Ginyu too much of a target and greatly hinder him in his mission. Honestly the only techniques I feel could fit into this story would be telepathy or ki sense, but adding those would mean adding ki thus back to square one. Please like, favorite, p.m., review and enjoy.**


	6. Kannabi bridge

I don't own anything all rights to DBZ: Akira Toriyama and Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 5: Kannabi Bridge

"Stupid" Mortal Speech

 _Is he serious? Regular Mortal Thought_

" _Quiet all of you now." Mortal Thought Speech_

 **"** **Idiot" Tailed-Beast/God Speech**

 ** _Is he for real? Tailed-Beast/God Regular Thought_**

 **"** ** _Stop being stubborn." Tailed-Beast/God Thought Speech_**

 **Sandaime Soncho office** ( ** _Third_** **_Grass leader_** )

As team 7 entered the grass leader's office, they were greeted with a friendly wave. Instantly the trio immediately bowed in respect, followed by their reluctant sensei before hearing a warm chuckle, the grass leader made a motion rise as there was little need for that.

As Ginyu looked up, he observed the below average sized old man dressed in green-white kage robes, dark blue eyes with grey hair, several minor burn scars on his face, and sat at his desk with a warm presence. Despite the seemingly kind aura along with that tender grin, he couldn't help but being reminded of his former bosses' look, that unparalleled malice hidden behind a smile. The leader shifted in his chair for a moment, then took out his shinobi files and decided it was time to introduce himself.

"Good morning Team 7, it's wonderful to see that everyone endured that little test. Oh where are my manners? My name is Situgols Onigui the leader of the Grass village, and I hope that we all get along in the near future, das." He said giving a kind smile, while Mori shot a small smile back and Hageshi simply beamed at his gentle attitude. Nibui looked very unsure of the sincerity of his words, and Nojo bit his tongue in pure annoyance over the fact that the old jackass, is winning these kids over with his fake compassion.

"Soncho-sama, I don't want to seem rude or interrupt but when are we going to do missions, we want to help to learn more of the way of the shinobi, outside of training." Hageshi asked, while she did want for her boys to recover. She did want to do what she can to grow as a kunoichi.

"Yeah old man, send us some heavy missions we'll be finishing them in no time." Nibui said ecstatically, despite not feeling the energy.

*sigh* "Well if everyone else is up for it, I guess I have no choice but to agree." Mori didn't want to jump into these missions immediately, although he couldn't help agreeing with the fact that they needed some hand-on experience within the next weeks.

Nojo was about to interject with a lecture, on the build-up training for the missions and actually doing the missions but to his infinity horror, the deceptive old goat seemingly gave a warm laugh at the youth's enthusiasm.

"A mission you say, well I would be concerned with the fact that you just started today as genin, but I can't help but admire the fiery confidence the three of you hold. There might be a certain C-rank mission available for you, if your sensei gives me a report of your individual/group training is on a chunin level. Take my words to heart don't hold any fear in your heart to push past whatever limits mental, physical and spiritual to save those you consider dear. Now I need to have a word with your sensei, so Nibui-kun Hageshi-chan Mori-kun you are dismissed das." He said with another smile, and with that Team 7 left the room in a rush.

Leaving behind, less than pleased men both with an ax to grind and another argument bound to unfold.

1212212121212121212112121212121212211212121212121212121212211221121221121212121212121212121212121212121

Hageshi blushed heavily, as her exhausted silky haired genius put his arm around her shoulders while leaning on her. They were walking back to the orphanage after a short scuffle with some jerk named Zosui, when the damage hit Mori like an explosive tag forcing him to rely on the pink-haired medic. It's not like he minded leaning on her ( _as he secretly enjoyed it Nibui realized),_ but she minded and it resulted in an awkward silence between all of them.

This was perfectly fine for Ginyu, as it gave him more to think about the recent events from that meeting with the village leader and what it means to him. He still couldn't but be reminded about Lord Frieza, after talking to that old man. It reminded of all the effort he put into trying to impress his master only for it to be thrown away like trash, his loyalty strained when he heard his master willing to easily replace his crew with the same saiyan that ruined nearly everything the planet trade had. It reminded him of all those speeches he heard Lord Frieza give about equality between the troops, but acted more xenophobic than any member of the planet trade organization. After so many years of fighting for him, Ginyu now wondered why he chose to follow such a despicable leader in the first place, was it for the cash or was it the pride of serving one of the most powerful fighters in the universe.

When they entered the orphanage they were greeted with a full on bear hug from the two caretakers, but the mood quickly changed when they saw the injuries. "Goodness gracious you two are hurt aren't you? All of you need to take more care of your wounds or do we have to punish you?" Asaga said obviously annoyed at the injuries Nibui and Mori had, as she continued patching up the boys ignoring their protests. Sakurasou quietly nodded as she prepared lunch for them, all the she while snuck glances at the mirror to see how she looked, she has a date in two hours with a cute chunnin instructor and had to look her best.

Hageshi who assisted Asaga with restraining her somewhat dim-witted friends, sighed as she pondered about today. Hageshi thought that she would be glad that her and her friends are now official within the workforce of **Kusagakure** ( ** _Village hidden in the Grass_** ), but why did she have the awful feeling that something bad is going to happen. Something bad happen will happen early in her career, and for all her ability she wouldn't be able to stop it.

Little did she knew, that within several months her silent prediction will come true.

12122121212121112121212121212112122112121212121212121121212121212121212121212121212121

The tense was incredibly thick within the office, as the leader and the elite jonin stared at each with sheer intensity and hatred reflected in their eyes. They stared at each other for five minutes now neither saying a single word; due to the lack of work (besides the normal paperwork) and the fact that every shinobi is busy in their duties they were allowed little interruption. In addition to the fact, that each genin team report from their sensei is on a different day of the week, along with the Situgols activation jutsu that locked the doors, soundproofed every area of the office and minimized outside interference. All of which allowed the two of them have their private conversation.

"Nojo hand me your report on these children, and I expect a fully accurate analysis or else you will suffer a pain surpassing that last thrashing I gave you, das" Situgols said his voice echoing coldness and ruthlessness in a very machine like manner.

 _Like hell I would give you anything completely accurate, but if I don't play ball this trash would replace me with one of his goons_ Nojo thought, as he with effort gave his report to his conniving superior. However Nojo was fully aware and could bank on the fact, that replacing him as a teacher immediately would have more cons than pros in terms of teaching effectiveness. The best he could do right now was proving himself too valuable to lose as a military power, and secretly build up the resistance to replace the current upper ruling political body. Engaging him in either politics or in battle will result him losing anyway, Situgols may be old but he fought on par and escaped battle with Hanzo the black salamander several times from what he gathered in Amegakure. In addition Situgols still manages to successfully manipulating many political instruments, like the denizens of the Grass using his reputation as a reliable wise and compassionate elder.

Situgol roughly grabbed the report from the outstretched hands; shot the lazy sensei an unimpressed look from the sloppy hand-writing, before scrutinizing the paper with great assiduity. After a five-minute thorough examination of the paper, the elder sat back and gave a good laugh at the youth's reports. The citizens of the grass would've mistaken such a laugh as evidence of his good nature and humor, but to those whose seen the darkness of his actions would easily recognize as it as gaining another pawn in his shogi match with the elemental nations.

"Although the writing style is as flawed as it's writer, the content of the report more than makes up for your many inadequacies. Several things I can tell you are aren't telling me in this report, but I will let tolerate that for now as this new information brings me great glee. Obviously these children have the makings of legendary geniuses, graduating with chunnin like prowess despite their limited resources available. From this I can see the makings of a new sannin except it's for the grasses benefit now, das." Situgol said as he sat back with a grin as he pondered about how to manipulate it for his own benefit.

If it was not for the fact that attacking Situgol right now would be both an great tactical mistake, would have many political consequences and the possible losing the battle, he would've already attacked the leader. As those words alone greatly angered the sensei more out of anger for his not-so-subtle implications, than any of the insults he has endure in most meetings with him.

The frustrated sensei grips his forearm tightly in order to stop himself doing anything irrational, this is exactly why he hated this monster with a deep passion. Situgol was very shameless in his power-playing steadily using the vast trust and naivety of his village to his advantage, controlling the youth into doing what he wants until they become a mindless husk in their adolescence doing soley his bidding without any hesitation. Onigui most commonly used strategies was building trust with new genin teams by posing himself as grandfatherly-like leader, and then use their desire for missions as a way to build political connections. Situgols later brainwashes the newborn using his tremendous aptitude of Juinjutsu, which he disguised as honorable rituals in order to control them through subtle neurochemical manipulations of the sub-conscious. Only few people are able to escape his manipulations but even then there still blackmailed in some way, and that's why Nojo is well aware of the dark ruler's numerous schemes. Before the prodigious team leader could contemplate any further, the esteemed leader of the grass cut his thoughts with a cough.

"I have no more use for you, leave my presence and don't tell anyone of this conversation or you know what will happen…." The heartless leader delicately implied as team 7 sensei headed for the door. He wasn't big with words so he just left, threatening Kusagakure beloved leader wouldn't help, warning him of any danger would just leave him suspicious, and anything else was too much of bother to deal with. As he had to plan what to teach his kids in order to prepare them for the C-rank mission, which knowing the prelude of the coming war, will be much deadlier than it would be normally be.

After the jonin left with a body-flicker, the Grass leader took one good look at his moderate amount of paperwork and dismissed it with wave of his hand, he will let his shadow clones take care of it after he's done thinking this new information over. Nojo Moyasu while a definite pain in his ass was a one of his six elite shinobi outside of his anbu that brought him great military success. He didn't know what that sly devil was exactly planning, but without a doubt he is to make an attempt to assert his rule one day. However, once he manages to gain control of his children through kindness and then make them mentally dependent on Situgols will, then nothing Nojo could matter as their full potential will easily eclipses him in on the battlefield eventually.

Besides not only were Nojo's children powerful, they are very attractive for their age, it made him shudder in delight as he saw that especially cute girl Hageshi. Her adorable red cheeks, stunning hair and delicious figure made him came in bliss. They would only become more stunning as they grow, so he could brainwash them being his little pets, after all he did need to find some new pleasure for his lower areas. The corrupted leader smiled with twisted perversion, before he gave a unhappy sigh as thought reminded of his age. Days like this, made him wish he either had the ability to change bodies or be allowed time to develop new progress on the body switch Juinjutsu near his hideouts in the Kusagakure Mountains.

Being married was such a bore even though he had to feign interest, love and affection to his wife and fatherhood to his daughter and son. Honestly the only thing interesting about his young mildly attractive bluenette wife Kibo was her great knowledge of fuinjutsu, and considerable prowess in medical ninjutsu. His daughter Hoshu looked like a carbon copy of her mother yet to his great disappointment is a simple civilian ramen shop worker, and his son a veteran shinobi who he took great pride in brainwashing. As Kettei is very talented in Bukijutsu, and is still a exceedingly intelligent shinobi just like his old man.

Situgols looked at his hidden security cameras screen to see if anyone entering the front doors of his building, windows or anything had any inclination in general to see him. Thankfully besides the several shinobi hanging around the opening doors for their lunch break, no one around needed his assistance. He then after double checking the walls to makes sure his office was locked shut, opened up a secret box of his list of black connections. A list of bandit gangs under his paycheck, blueprints to the Box of Ultimate Bliss, several kinjutsu scrolls that easily rank S-class in lethality/effectiveness, the codes to the electric village barrier and most importantly a detailed plan on how to manipulate other villages during wartime. A common trait in this village was using diplomacy in order to survive and keep ahead of other nations as the Grass bordered several large powers such as **Iwagakure(** ** _Land of the Earth)_** and **Konoha(** ** _Land of the Fire_** **)**. This was used so much, that not only did the higher ups use this techniques but the shinobi/kunoichi were taught how to analyze other countries techniques on each mission in order to obtain great success. As the leader of this village, he had to be the most proficient user of this method to control those inside or bordering the Grass.

The corruptive leader had a smile on his face, as he began use the paper as a means of writing down his new plan of another attempt at gaining power. One of the many reasons why people never resulted despite the overbearing poverty was not only because of the brainwashing of the population, but he also appealed to their desires. By convincing the populace through his actions, that this is necessary for them to get what they want at the moment. He could freely use the embezzled wealth for his benefit, test his pet projects, and all the while keeping them in a state whether they couldn't disagree with his procedures.

He grabbed the list of names of his elite shinobi, and looked for his most expendable in his new ploy. _Nojo_ as much as he would like too he was way too valuable to expend, _Zosui_ no his pawn is very useful for his interrogation skills and was needed for his other projects, _Sukiyaki_ has a genin team to deal with and despite his formidable Genjutsu was too talkative for this job, Konnyaku was his most trusted shinobi and captain of the anbu so he couldn't afford to use him, there was several others available. But the closest one he could think of for this job was Taikyu "The Boulder" a jonin easily low A-ranked shinobi in ability, yet considered mid B-rank in the bingo books. Taikyu's personality report says he's very serious, cold, stoic, aloof yet very loyal to his village and his leader. In terms of prowess, he is very powerful in Taijustu and Earth release Ninjutsu, but weak against strong Cooperation-Ninjutsu and subtle taijutsu. Since the man doesn't have many friends, divorced from his wife and in general very miserable, this made him easy to persuade. Supplementing this decision, is his unwaveringly devotion to his duties as a shinobi which made him perfect for this suicide mission.

"Secretary, can you send Taikyu-san a quick paced messanger-nin. I'd like him in my office within the hour, thank you" Situgols said to his secretary from his personal wired telephone, after he quickly putting away his projects back to its hidden compartment.

So many opportunities from the C-rank mission and the general mission he could hardly wait. It filled him with glee that this war will soon benefit him in ways no one could imagine.

12121212121221212121212121212121212112121212211212121212211212121212121212121212

 **Training Grounds 8 6:00 A.M The Next Day**

"Alright boys and girl time for some hard training today, after a warm-up we'll mostly focus on the basics. But if you push yourself to your fullest extent today, I'll teach you the basics of the common skill in the Grass Village. For the next few weeks we'll mostly work on buildings up our teamwork, while at the same time minimizing our weaknesses in battle while maximizing our strengths in battle." Nojo said as he found that despite it vital for each grass shinobi to learn this technique in order to grow greatly.

Hageshi and Nibui nodded in agreement, while Mori begrudgingly agreed to it yet it was obvious that he preferred skipping the physical hard work and instead work on strategies instead. Hageshi saw this opportunity as a way to vary her skill and to build up her taijutsu, while Ginyu saw this as a chance to sharpen his skills along with increase his flexibility with his techniques.

They all had different opinions on the following months, yet no member of Team 7 strayed from learning what they can from their resources. Nojo despite knowing them for only a few months easily had become very proud of all of them and slowly began to think of them as the family he never had. With Team 7 reiterating his affection, with not only respect and hanging out not just Nojo-sensei but Nojo the man on his off hours.

Unfortunately for the happy team 7, this C-ranked mission will change their lives forever for better or for worse, nothing will be the same again.

1212121212121212121212121212121121221212121212121212121212121212112121212121212

 **4 months later near the ramen-shop**

Ginyu couldn't believe his luck that a hour before being expected to be at the village gates, the grass village leader gave him a sharp kunai with fern shape on the side. Apparently from his own words, the old man gave kunais' as a way to "wish you good luck on your mission Nibui-kun" which he gave to him out of the rest of Team 7. The real reason here was near the ramen shop was not only he was wondering what the hell that was all about, but also because his purple-haired former sensei Baioretto offered him a good meal before the mission. This is a good chance of letting out his grief to an nearby ear; as if the mission goes as planned he'd feel really guilty from what happens later. Months of planning and analyzing this mission has made him reminiscent of the comradery of Ginyu force in comparison to his new team.

"Oh hello Nibui-kun your here early is something bothering you" Baioretto said up from behind startling the genin ever so slightly.

"I'm just worried about doing awesome on the mission, for cool shinobi do awesome" Ginyu lied effectively. It wasn't an easy task, as all chunin while varying in degrees of observation, maturity, stealth, leadership and tactical skills are at least higher than a intelligent genin by a notable level. Baioretto a border-line jonin is easily a mile away from any talented genin with his extremely well-roundedness in ninjutsu and shinobi tactics, near-anbu level in taijutsu and stealth and only lacking in genjutsu really.

"I'm sure you will do fine, as long as you put the effort in being a shinobi and have faith in your teammates you'll be okay." Baioretto said easily with a smile on his face.

"I'm also worried what will comrades think If I fail them, what if I just end up hurting them more than I'm helping them?" Ginyu said with sincerity in his words, Baioretto saw the pure grief in his eyes and wondered how an 11-year old could have such an emotion. He would have to talk with his girlfriend Sakurasou, about this as she needed to know.

"Nibui-kun it's fine to have doubts, I won't lie that as a shinobi there will be times that you'll doubt yourself in ways you won't imagine. But don't let those doubts keep you down, as while the shinobi road is hard and painful. For those you love and careful in the end, I promise you it will be worth it." He said as he gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, and a smile that promised Nibui that he would be there for if he needed them.

Ginyu gave the universal message of thanks by giving Baioretto a hug, than after peaceful silence that only strengthened the loving bond between the former student and his somewhat surrogate dad. He may have been a bit skeptical about him dating his caretaker but in the end it was worth trusting him.

121212212121212121212121212121211212121212121212121212112121221211212121212121

 **Kannabi Bridge**

The situation is tense as Team 7 meet up with each other, without a word they uses the hand-symbols of the made up sign-language (which they taught Nojo out of trust), split up and take separate sides of the forest near the bridge. They then began to survey the situation with diligence and preparation, as they waited for any possible intruders. Their mission was to scare off any potential bandits or any low-ranked shinobi for eight hours, so that the Grass village could set up traps and make pathways for potential allies.

The team immediately became silent, as they heard the footsteps of nearby enemies, as the steps were quiet and were calculated it had to be shinobi. They immediately saw a team of four as they analyzed their appearance and their weapons. The adult was a confident red haired woman with fair skin, violet eyes and wore a blue forehead protector with her hair tied up in a high ponytail and strands at the sides of her face. Her attire consisted of a plat jacket over a black short-sleeved shirt and black form fitting pants that reached her calves. The next one was a kid seemingly stoic short silver hair under his bandanna and wore a simple black outfit with chain-mail armor underneath, over which he wore a beige utility flak jacket of sorts with several pouches strapped to it and calf-length sandals. He wore his forehead protector and a forehead protector bandanna head style. The next kid was a composed kid with short brown hair, and dark-colored eyes. The boy wore a simple outfit with a long-sleeved, red-colored haori and 3/4 length pants with bangles around his wrist and legs. He carries his sword tied to two strings on his hip. He has dark markings under his eyes with a slight cough thrown in between several steps. Then following the group behind slightly was a fairly nervous looking boy looking around with slight fear in his eyes. He has short brown hair and black eyes. He wears a simple black outfit along with arm guards and his bandanna-styled forehead protector. He holds a large gourd strapped to his back. But one thing all of these newcomer shinobi had in common, is that their forehead protector was that of the hidden leaf protector and fully armed for battle.

 **Author Notes: Sorry I'm late for my update, my social life is tight right now and I didn't have much time for this. I decided to take to take character requests and ideas within reason. This chapter had some dark themes here, but I wanted to introduce them know so it wouldn't feel out of the blue in the later chapters. Ginyu shows more of sincere side this chapter he realized that he's to open up a little more so it wouldn't way too much on his conscious. Just because he's an alien, doesn't mean he can't connect on emotional level to humans, or try new things. Please like, review, favorite, or P.M me enjoy.**


	7. A New Body

I don't own anything all rights to DBZ: Akira Toriyama and Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 7: A New Body

"Stupid" Mortal Speech

 _Is he serious? Regular Mortal Thought_

" _Quiet all of you now." Mortal Thought Speech_

 **"** **Idiot" Tailed-Beast/God Speech**

 ** _Is he for real? Tailed-Beast/God Regular Thought_**

 **"** ** _Stop being stubborn." Tailed-Beast/God Thought Speech_**

Ginyu moved to the right side of the grassy path, while Nobunga took the left side and Hageshi the back for their strategy. Their plan was simple, while Nojo-sensei scattered the enemy with elemental justu they would push back and incapacitate the genin of the jonin. This would force the female jonin to spend a lot of energy on trying to keep her group from being captured, and staying would mean she have to risk engaging the enemy with three other back-ups. With no other choice, she would have to either leave or risk being captured; her attempting to gain any info would be fruitless as Team 7 vowed to minimize use any techniques that could be traced to the Grass village. As such dressed as featureless as possible in clothing, wore animal masks and covered up their transparent Kusagakure symbols with a Genjutsu and sticky paper that hides metal. This mission whichever way is a lost situation for Konoha from the start, regardless of how it plays out.

The well-rounded panther masked jonin instantly appeared in front of the group of four with a batch of smoke, enjoying the clear look of irritation in the violet eyed woman and the considerably shocked looks of the genin. He could simply just have attacked them at that moment, but he preferred to learn their motives for coming to the bridge and also give his beloved students some more time to analyze in their cover. With that Nojo coughed into his hand to see if he retains their attention, and began to talk as soon as he sees he has.

"I see that you brought quite the troop here, and with a fierce sensei as the leader confronting the four of you alone would be a pain no doubt. But that's not important, what's important is my understanding of what task does the Konoha have, which involves crossing Kannabi Bridge at these shallow waters." The soft-black haired man said with an edge to his tone. Acting too civilly would give the impression that he's here to make friends; while he's really here to make them leave by any means necessary. Although he's very wary of this mission, it does not mean that they won't complete it. There isn't a doubt in his mind that this new opposition is willing to give up whatever mission they came here for just words.

"We're here to deliver some important document to a person on the other side, please let us get pass we're not here to start any fights." The red-haired said a calmly diplomatic tone, as she readied herself with a tense stance to signify wariness.

"Yeah y-you should let us th-through because w-we need to go p-pass the br-bridge" the black suited boy said nervously as he moved faintly to the left. His teammates gave him a look of surprise of their teammate's newfound boldness, yet followed suit in movement as they shifted into formation.

These words only procured a small smile from the humored man, as he then decided that he had all he needed, and that now was the time to have some fun. In an instant, he grabbed his coat and threw it off with vigor revealing a dozen explosive tags. His flesh glistened with lightening as the electric clone exploded with great force. The jonin eyes widened, but she then near-instantly shoved her students closest to her to the sides, as she shielded the dark haired boy with as small A-ranked barrier **Adamantine barrier ninjutsu** ( ** _Adamanchin shōheki ninjutsu)_**.

It was at that moment when the deer masked Mori and fox masked Nibui attacked side by side, eyes burning with passion as they coordinated kunai strikes to weaken their chosen opponents. The stoic silver haired boy managed to deflect every kunai with one hand, yet it required him a lot of effort to maintain his rhythm. On the other hand, the brown-haired boy barely managed to deflect the assault with twin kunai's simultaneously he gained several cuts on the cheeks, shoulders, and a kunai to the left leg.

Mori quickly decided to test out his new taijutsu prowess, so he drew his katana from his right hip and channeled wind chakra through it as he closed in on the stoic kid. With a clean swipe he sliced the boy's right shoulder nearly cleaving it in half, and went for incapacitating stab to the chest. Unexpectedly, the boy grabbed the bloodied katana with his left hand and ferociously retaliated in anger with a brutal left kick to the rib knocking Mori several feet back. As the boy moved in on Mori, the genius closed his eyes calmly, sheathed his sword and then threw several flash bombs to blind the aggressor as his guard came down. Taking advantage of the stumble, the genius blitzed him at top speed and delivered various wind-enhanced strikes to the gut. Mori then follows by an elbow strike to the head, and then a finishing blow backwards that knocks about the boy sending him back to his teammate.

The coughing boy catches his unconscious teammate with worry in his eyes, as he observed the state the boy is in, he puts his hands on the sword as his eyes glistens with danger. He bristled with brutal intention, yet he with tenderness put his partner aside and then prepared to attack the bastard who did this. But before he can make a move, he on pure muscle memory alone deflects an arrow near his head, which forcibly stopped the angered teen in his tracks. Shifting his tired eyes, he sees a slug masked girl wearing an all-black outfit ( _except for the several traces of pink hair on her head_ ), point her bow and fire release flow arrow at him with threatening undertones. Then he quickly alternates his eyes to the other all-black outfitted boy for another analysis, and finds him wielding his wind release katana again.

 _This is bad; even if I manage to take on one of them, the other one will act as back up. I don't think I can even defeat them, considering how talented they both are. That girl easily hit me with a warning shot, which more than likely could ended my career right now is she was serious. Besides that, while this guy had caught Ibiki off-guard, but it is clear with the techniques he uses in the battlefield that he's easily on a chunin level. While the three of us barely reached that level of strength, this whole mission has been a bust let's just hope we can get out of this one safely without Kushina-sensei temper or Tokara's insecurity cause any more damage_ he thought as he steadily moved back in his position.

Little did Hayate know that this would this be more than just a loss in his shinobi career. It would change his destiny forever that would change everything.

12121212122121122121122112212121211212112112121121121212121212121212121212121212122121212121211212121212121212121211212

Kushina growled slightly, as she had to dodge these irritating elemental clones left and right. She tried to use adamantine chains, but he saw through the attack and dodged it with great reflexes. He then began a barrage of lightning clones, kunai launchings, and several ambushes that involved lots of military tools. In all honesty, she never dealt with a more annoying opponent, even battling Minato-kun and Miko-chan was a more enjoyable. This guy just got on her nerves to no end!

A great fire ball justu interrupted her train of thought, as she returned it with a **Water Release: Water Trumpet** ( ** _Suiton: Mizurappa)_** which equalized the blast and allowed her time to fire back several kunai to keep the jerk on edge. Speaking of edge, she looked around to see her kids beaten to the edge with those cooperated attacks. It made her wonder, are the kids attacking really kids? Their prowess and professional attitude despite their young age was really outstanding. From that alone she was certain, that they wouldn't be able to complete this mission. While she was certain she could beat this jerk without having to wear him down, she couldn't say for the same for her kids. Along with thought of having to capture children and take them to Konoha for interrogation, away from their families, friends and everything they know left a bad feeling in her stomach. She just hoped that mission could be resolved with everyone alright, even this agitating jackass.

A substitution interrupts her thoughts again, as the man in question appeared with jab to her face. She dodged left, and then attempted to trip him with a low kick. But the man simply back flipped back, and then hit the ground with enhanced strength to break it apart with perfect chakra control. As Kushina attempted to make some distance, her opponent appeared with a tanto and went for a strike which she blocked with a kunai.

"You seem to be pretty good in hand to hand, but your form isn't very attractive. Maybe if you tried to better yourself, and didn't space out as much on the battlefield. Then you would be able to keep a good head on your shoulders." He smirked as he enjoyed annoying her with his flirty puns.

Kushina's eyes darkened, as several chakra tails surrounded her figure. She's just rescinded that thought about her wanting him to be alright. As soon as she lets loose her aggression, she lunges at the man with chakra coursing through her veins.

12212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212112121212121212121221121212121212

Ginyu as of now, is easily dealing with his adversary in taijutsu and took control of the fight. His opponent while had notable speed and intelligence, lacked power and skill in terms of overall capability. It was obvious that his expertise was more long distance than short distance, as the way he attacks in hand-hand and the way he attempts to gain some distance to strike with his weapon. But no matter what attack he used, his injuries combined with his inferior skill meant that defeat was all but assured.

However a thought came to Ginyu's mind, a thought that easily conflicted his past loyalty to his present. Which gave him the opportunity to either advance in his mission or stay behind and lose what he came here for. Ginyu as he thought, scanned the area for some rocky areas, finding them thirty feet away and within striking distance. He then nonchalantly deflecting the left handed kunai swipe and catching the right handed kunai with one hand. A mournful look arose on the commander's face, as he looked at the rest of team 7, Mori alongside Hageshi pushing back the silver haired boy and his coughing friend. While Nojo-sensei acrobatically dodges an enraged jonin strikes cloaked in a strange aura with significant difficulty. All of them clearly too distracted in their own battles to notice either Ginyu and/or the nervous kid. Ginyu painfully retracted his head from their view with great effort in his movement. As he began to think of all the fun he had with team 7, about Baioretto-sensei his favorite teacher, about his two ever loving caretakers Sakurasou and Asagao, all of whom he would lose if he does this.

All the while the nervous boy desperately attempted to free his hands from the guy's iron grip; as soon as he realized it was fruitless he decided the only way to escape is to call for help. Ginyu upon finally coming to his conclusion, easily disarmed the kunai from the boy's right hand, sliced the straps of the large gourd on his back and then uppercutted the boy into the rockbed. His opponent was only able to wheeze as he was suddenly straddled by Ginyu, and held in position of life or death.

"He-help" the boy said with desperation as he attempted to get away, through struggling.

Yet Ginyu easily proved to be more of a physical match in restraint, and settled himself in a position where he could be attacked with a kunai. He took one last look to make sure no one was watching, dropped a smoke bomb to cover them and then muttered the two words that will help him further his mission. Within that second, his ability switched the souls of the two shinobi almost soundlessly. As soon as that switch ended, Ginyu maneuvered his old body to stab his new one in the shoulder, while he stabbed his old one directly in the heart. Then he hit his head hard, on a rock near him and it all went black.

 **This chapter might be not be the best, but it's way too late in the evening to be doing this. Kushina is pretty OOC in this chapter, mostly because I don't know what her attitude is like during battle and because it's difficult for me to write her character without it being a carbon copy of Naruto's or unoriginal. Yeah Kushina's leading a team; I'll go over it in the next chapter so you'll know why. I might be going on break so I'll probably twice as long in updates. Please review, favorite, follow, p.m. me and enjoy.**


	8. Reminiscence of Loyalty

I don't own anything all rights to DBZ: Akira Toriyama and Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 8: Reminiscence of Loyalty

 **Konoha Hospital**

A throbbing pain emerged on his shoulder, as Ginyu finally opened his eyes. He slowly grabbed his shoulder in pain, as he slowly arose from the bed. Before he could process what just happened, a crushing hug from the red-haired woman stopped all thoughts. With great wariness he looked over to see the woman hold him tightly, as small tears dropped down her face. Looking to the side, he saw the black bandanna silver haired boy and the brown haired boy by the door. Surprisingly enough, they both had looks of concern on their faces as they both stood there near the doctor. The brown haired doctor seeing the silent camaraderie of the team gave a smile, as she walked in to give the report.

"Now now Kushina-san, there's no need to crush your student with love before I give my report. He's already as hurt as it is." The doctor reminded playfully, as she skillfully ignored the glare from the flustered jonin.

"Hello my name is Kontentsu Nohara, and I'll give you your medical examination today. Remarkably, you only sustained three major injuries: a minor concussion, a stab near your left clavicle and a minor mark to the tibia. You should have some amnesiac from the hitting your head, but it won't last long despite this and the minor injuries from being knocked around. Luckily, none of your injuries are in anyway life threatening, have any long term physical affects and at most gave you some scars. However I would advise watching yourself the next time, as from these reports your opponent went easy on you and could have eliminated you at any time. I can assure you, the next shinobi you encounter would not be so merciful Tokara-kun." The doctor noted in a serious tone, she didn't want any of her daughter's classmates to die so soon and these minor injuries usual were clearly the sign of reckless action.

"Tokara is not the type to do anything reckless, and he must've fought hard despite the fact that he's not all that brave" the brown haired child defended with a cough. This loss meant that if wanted to compete in the chunin exams in the next few months, they needed to train so they wouldn't almost lose someone again.

"He might be a coward, but he's not some reckless weakling and those guys were more than we could handle." The bandanna boy said as he looked at his damaged hand. That katana slice he managed to catch was a lucky one, and that loss confirmed the fact that he needed to train so he wouldn't lose like that again.

"Yeah you guys may have that lost that fight, but next time we'll beat them and won't lose dattebane" Kushina said with a wide grin, that bastard managed to escape her wrath this time. But next time, both he and his students won't be able to run away.

"S-So what happ-happened after I wa-was knocked un-unconscious. H-how long was I out." Ginyu was aware of the old owner's habit of stuttering, so he had to keep quiet until he could gain the memory of this new body. Saying only what he must right now, until he learns everything there is too know about this new body. Everything important from what Tokara says regularly, certain hobbies, friendships, whatever Ginyu can maintain until he can eventually grow out of it with age. He won't be making anymore stupid decisions like he did on Namek, he was pitiful in performance back then and if anyone finds out that he's not "Tokara" the mission will be over.

"From what we know, after the smoke cleared and it was revealed that you were being pinned down from that guy. Kushina-sensei anger over that, lead her to deeper phases of her strange transformation, and she knocked the group's leader away. Kushina-sensei body flickered over to the guy on top of you, and knocked him away. For some reason, she froze up when she saw your opponents face and ordered a full retreat. We escaped them, and came back to Konoha three days ago. You have been unconscious for quite some time, even the doctors weren't able to figure out why." The wheezing kid said, and missed her painful wince as he mentioned the body (something only Ginyu noticed).

Ginyu kept up his nervous visage, as he looked away in thought. He needed time to reflect on his actions and he needed it alone.

"I d-don't want to b-be rude. But can y-you guys p-please le-leave I want some ti-time to th-think" he said as he carefully worded what his new body would say as an influx of memories slowly come in.

"It's all right, take some time to reflect on what you did so you can be a better shinobi. Also since you had your first kill today, come by the shinobi check-up station for a medical check-up when you're ready. And have a good day Tokara-kun" she said with a respectably nod as the medical-nin left the room.

"Don't take up too much time here, if you wait too long we might leave you behind in training" as he left to go work on his form.

"I hope you feel better tomorrow, and rest up my friend for you will need it for tomorrow" the fellow brown haired kid bowed and then left out the same door as the others.

"You did well out there Tokara, have a good rest" with that the red-haired woman kissed his forehead and went off to think about what she had done. She might have been convinced by Minato-kun that being a shinobi would help her with her old dream. However, seeing the death of a child and knowing that being Hokage would being have to see that over and over affected her ambition.

As the four of them left and closed the door on the way out, the body-changer let out a sigh. It seems that the body-change took a lot more power with chakra than he suspected, and that the youth of his body made it difficult. Body switching was never really a problem back in his old mutant body, and even in his first body so this was new.

Ginyu stroked his new brown hair, as he gazed up at the sealing like it would give him some form of consolation. It hurt a lot more than he would admit, that despite holding loyalty in the highest regard he betrayed his new family. That despite all the friendships he made at home, all the love they gave him, he threw it away for his own benefit. In that regards he was no better than Lord Frieza, who is treacherous to those who put faith in him and indifferent to devotion.

He traded a weaker body with less potential, in return for a way to get into Konoha and turning his back on his home village. Kusagakure the same village he disliked, yet found that despite its faults was not all terrible. The members of the trade having decent intentions, but became as corrupted like the planet trade organization leadership. It reminds him of what the Ginyu squadron once was, before they became the worst versions of themselves over time with their supreme leader.

The thought nearly put a tear in his eye, they weren't perfect people but they aren't as bad as people thought are. Before Lord Frieza came into the picture, they conquered planets not for the fun of it, but because they needed it sustain themselves. In that regard, they were like shinobi except for the fact they didn't have a home anymore. Then their time in the planet trade changed all of them, as they began to crave violence and destruction, positive traits all but gone.

Regardless of his past, he still betrayed his old home and was feeling completely guilty. Never again would he enjoy his caretakers warm actions, play shogi with Mori, read with Hageshi, or talk with his senseis about anything. Now he would have to make new connections, and work hard but he is slowly coming around to it.

" _Jeice, Recoome, Burtur, and Guldo. Let's hope this all works out for the better, because this might tear me apart if it doesn't_ " he thought as he went to sleep. When he wakes up he will plan out what to do next, but for now he will rest. With dreams of his squadron and his second family as one.

12112121212121212121212121121212212121122121211212121212121212121211212

 **Kusagakure Cemetery**

"We are gathered here today, to mourn the death of a newly-minted genin of the Grass. To reflect on the short, but precious life he had in his eleven years. To remember the light he provided when he still walked among us, the infectious love of learning and the desire to help those he loved. Even though he may not walk this plane anymore, let us always remember in our hearts what he meant to us and live like he did unafraid. Rest in peace Nibui Hanma for you will be missed." Situgols Onigui said passionately as he kept the sad expression walking over to Team 7. All around, the several dozen who came to the funeral, looked his direction and gave him a nod as they heard his inspiring speech. Truly, they saw only a benign man who wanted to help his village and this speech reaffirmed their positive opinion of him again.

Situgols upon seeing the state of Team 7 remaining members had to restrain the sheer bliss that went through his body as he saw their pain. The lazy boy, had his head down as great amounts of self-hatred and disappointment shown his eyes. His purple hair ruffled and ruined as he clenched Nibui's kunai while his team hugged him, ( _such an attractive expression and delightful body it hurts me to think I can't take him to my headquarters alone tonight)_. The usually passionate pink girl held her sensei and her friend as tears streamed down her eyes. Behind her, Baioretto gave her comforting hug as Sakurasou held on to her boyfriend for support and Asaga stood there as she stared melancholically at nothing particularly, ( _Hageshi-chan adorably lithe features along with that pained look gets me hot)_. Lastly, stood Nojo his arms holding his two students as he kept his gaze to the ground, and in that moment Situgols almost laughed at the broken look on his arch-nemesis face. It was so perfect, felt so good that the thorn in his side is finally kicked down a few notches and had it been the right moment he would have taken a photo of it. But now was not the time to gloat, now was the time to manipulate while Nojo off-guard and while everyone around them are busy conversing.

"Hageshi-chan, Mori-kun, and Nojo-san I give you my deepest condolences for your loss. Nibui-kun was a great warrior and person who will be missed. However there was an item he had that's important to me, it may not be all special but it may benefit you in the long run." He paused, and enjoyed the skeptical glance of the little shit and the pained look of his genin.

"Hmm, are you talking about this kunai Soncho-sama? What's so important about it and how can it benefit us?" Hageshi wondered aloud, she failed to notice how broken she sounded as those around looked at her worriedly. She didn't care to even care to wonder further about it, as she was tired and blamed herself for not doing anything in the mission. She had an inclination that something might happen that mission, yet did nothing as her closest friend was killed somehow by a monster from the leaf. If there was anything to make for her failure she would do it and salvage what was left of her dream to become the greatest _just like we promised back then_.

"Why yes, very observant of you Hageshi-chan, you see every new generation of shinobi I give a kunai that holds great importance to Kusagakure as a whole. The person who holds the kunai, is the one who will hold key to Kusagakure own "Will of Stone" destined to lead his generation to greatness. I believed upon seeing his love for his village, his desire to prove himself and his eagerness to push past his limits that he was the one. He might have been the one at that point, but I need someone else that can hold these values and I believe that you two being his teammates can fulfill this enormous role. That's why I offering you the chance for some personal training within three days, it's a big responsibility but I believe you two are more than capable. Here is my card, which contains the address and time this tutelage will take place. Now I hope you will forgive my rudeness, but I must be going personal business das." With that Situgol left, as he went to went to preserving the image of loving father to a young ramen waitress, a brainwashed teenage shinobi, and loving husband a wife who is thirty years younger than him.

Nojo wondered what the hell that was all about, he never heard of this offer before and he knows most of the old goat's tricks. He looked to his teammates whose eyes were glazed over, it made him wonder if they even heard what the leader of the Grass said. Whatever it was, it wasn't good and from what he implied in his tone he didn't want any adults around, meaning he would have to sneak in to this thing. Outside of this new problem to deal with, he has to admit it was the worst feeling ever recalling his dead student look up lifelessly. If it weren't for the fact that he had to take his students back home ( _we passed the mission even though we should have failed)_ he wouldn't be able to move from his spot. It reminded him of the fact that no matter what solace he takes, being a shinobi would mean seeing the horrors of the battlefield and a cruel reminder of the truth that war will always be around the corner. He still wished someone had the charisma, the power to stop the bloodshed before it gets out of hand, in his opinion if anyone should have the ability it should be Nibui. For his seemingly limitless optimism, dedication, loyalty and love earned him the right to it more than anyone.

Asaga stood silently, as she observed her sister take comfort in her boyfriend's arms and silently wished that this never happened. This is why she never wanted to be a shinobi, too much death and personal grievances that could hurt you and/or indirectly your loved ones. In this case it was Nibui, her adorable orchid who she loved dearly amongst his friends and the many children who disliked him. The smiles he gave even when he was hurt, the unparalleled devotion both his words and his action, made her wanted to see him one last time. Those smiles that seemingly lit up the impoverished orphanage, and encouraged her to continue being compassionate every day. With tears in her eyes, Asaga left begrudgingly and a crying Sakursou followed with Baoiretto. The rest of the attendants at the funeral soon followed, none of them really caring about the 11 year olds death and most of them came simply because their leader was there. Leaving behind the downcast team 7 who simply stood there immobilized with grief.

 _Nibui why did you have to go? And why, WHY DID THIS HAPPEN? It shouldn't have been you. You are the hard-worker, the idiot who always smiles, the guy who everyone could rely to have their back, and above all my best friend._ _It's my fault I could have helped, yet I still stood there like an idiot while that jackass stabbed you. For all my strategies and planning I still couldn't help at all, I doubt I'll really help anyone the way you did_. After his mental monologue, he grabbed the kunai he held in his pocket as he looked at it closely. It was the same kunai that the bothersome leader gave Nibui in order to "lead the generation to greatness" or some bullshit he honestly doubted. However, for all his doubts he knew it symbolizes Nibuis will. It symbolizes the loyalty he held, and he could see the conviction to be a great shinobi was engraved on the kunai's metal. With this kunai and his team by his side, he won't let this happen ever again. No longer will he fail anyone, like he failed Nibui.

"You did what you could Nibui, and I couldn't be anymore proud. You may have died too soon, but your will hasn't been forgotten. Rest easily Nibui, for the flames of the Grass haven't died yet. And with this kunai, the heavens themselves will bow as my very name will mark the nations with fear. I swear it" He promised as he put a white flower on his comrade's grave. His promise will unknowingly lead him to become more powerful than he could ever imagine.


	9. Village Hidden in the Leaf

Chapter 9: Village Hidden in the Leaf

 _It took a day, but I can finally leave this hospital. The check-out was easy, now I just have to find out more Konoha all the while building bridges with my teammates_ Ginyu thought as he walked out the hospital door. Thankfully it was basic medical tests, and Doctor Nohara didn't pry into his affairs with questions. The time spent in the hospital allowed him to gain a threshold of memories, and the time spent alone let him slide into his new body's personality. Kushina, Ibiki, and Hayate stood outside waiting for him, their emotions ranging from ecstatic cheer to silent smiles.

"It's wonderful to see you up and at 'em Toka dattebane" Kushina said as she practically crushed with her an enthusiastic hug.

"Yes it's nice to see you awake and up Tokara, but I should probably give you a tour of your daily life to jog your memory" Hayate said firmly, while it's true that he wanted to relish his comrade's release. Someone had to take him around to get him to remember who he is and rid this partial amnesia.

"I agree with Hayate Kushina-sensei, if we want to get him back on track for the chunnin exams in 7 days. We have to catch him up." Ibiki reiterated stiffly, obviously he was becoming steadily more impatient from his recent loss and wanted to get back to training in order to fix his flaws. Even though, he secretly wanted to talk to Tokara about the events that happened recently.

*Sigh*" Alright Alright I guess we'll have to get him back to speed through that revisiting idea. Tokara go with Hayate on a little tour around the village, come to training ground 14 when you're done. I and Ibiki here will be doing some basic training exercises till then." She said as she lightly pushed Tokara in Hayate's direction.

"Ye-yeah I can d-do that, I'll se-see in a lit-little bit then bye." Tokara said as he waved at Kushina and Ibiki, while Hayate pulled him along.

1212212121212112121212121212121212121221122121211221212121211212121221212121

"So Haya-Hayate where are we goi-going fi-first?" Ginyu questioned timidly, this disguise was a lot more difficult than he previously thought as he had to have not just verbal nervousness, but physical too.

"Let's first start at your apartment since its closest, orphanage which you said you volunteer at, and then let's stand on top of the monument in order for you to get an overview of the village. Then we'll go to the training ground. Sound good?" Hayate asked.

"Sounds g-good "Tokara said with a smile, Ginyu inwardly was pleased about how smooth this was going.

"Oi you two, what are you doing over there" a loud voice called out interrupting their talk in the middle of the streets. He had short black, spiky hair and black eyes, wearing what seem to be orange goggles, while standing next to a brown haired girl with rectangular markings on her face.

"Obito don't be rude, if you're going to talk to them introduce yourself first" the brown hair girl scolded as her teammate scratched his head in embarrassment.

"It's alright, my name is Gekko Hayate and my teammate here is Tokara Supaku. I'm just taking my partner here around Konoha to help him with some things." Gekko said calmly, as he knew Tokara wouldn't really mind him saying what they are doing and because it would be nice to know his classmates were doing before the chunin exams.

"Hello my name is Rin Nohara and my knucklehead teammate next to me is Obito Uchiha" Rin noted with humor, as Obito muttered something indignant under his breath.

"We-well it was nice ta-talking to you, but we ha-have to be going as there so-some stuff we ne-need to do. Let's ca-catch up later shall we. Goodbye for no-now" Tokara stuttered awkwardly, as he abruptly walked away ignoring the slightly bewildered look on his teammates face. He needed time to think about the fact that he may have found someone important to the prophecy. That and the fact that he wanted to talk more to the Nohara later and wouldn't be able to do that in the streets.

"I guess that's my cue to leave, I hope you have a nice day" Hayate said weirdly, as he was still confused about the weird and somewhat rude move his comrade just did to two former classmates. Hopefully they don't take bad enough to make it awkward during the next party coming up.

"Goodbye, let us see each other again" Rin said with a mixture of awkwardness and cheerful acceptance as she walked away.

"When you guys see me again, it will be me one step closer to being Hokage" the Uchiha declared as he scurried back to his friend to talk about what he will do, when he becomes Hokage.

"What was that all about, that pretty rude back there" Gekko noted.

"I di-didn't want to be ru-rude but I do wa-want to re-remember some things before talking to th-them again." Ginyu mentally cursed about how in his impatience to learn about everything there is to know about his new body, he did something uncharacteristic in the eyes of his teammate.

"It's fine, but don't go cutting off a conversation for something like that again okay, we're lucky that they aren't the type to take that personally." Gekko didn't really want to make any enemies before the exam honestly.

"I un-understand, I'll be mo-more polite, but can we pl-please get to my ap-apartment quickly. I wa-want to kn-know where I live" Tokara practically pleaded.

Hayate gave a nod of understanding as they steadily as they lightly chatted with each other two miles all the way to Tokara's apartment.

"Alright here here's your key and just yell if you need anything, I'll let you get acquainted with your apartment. Just don't take too long, as its 2:00 P.M and I'd like to get to the training ground within a couple hours" Gekko noted as he sat next to the door.

Ginyu simply nodded as he opened the door, walked through and closed the door. The apartment was on the second floor of a cheap residence, and was near the Konoha library. He looked across the room to see anything of significance and was surprised to see nothing. Outside of being very clean, organized, and minimal in terms of any unique aspects of the home. After fruitlessly looking several minutes for something interesting outside bills, shopping lists, and cleaning supplies. He went back outside to his partner after locking the door.

"Onto to the orphanage shall we" Tokara nodded in agreement as they decided to sprint all the way in order to speed this along.

1212121212121212122112122121212121121212121221212112211221121212211221212112

"Here we are, the place were dreams grow and thrive" Hayate admitted with sense of pride in his voice.

"Y-you seem oddly pu-pumped about th-this Hayate" Tokara noted timidly.

"Yes, because this is where the children build up the morals and learn to grow past their lack of parents. If not for my busy schedule outside of being shinobi, I would probably volunteer here as you did" he said as he pushed his way through the doors. Searching for the current care-taker as he stepped pass the bumbling children.

"Y-yes that sounds sa-satisfying" Ginyu faked, as he looked nostalgically at a kid with a three pinned cap and silver haired boy. It felt odd that somehow in a different body he is in some way associated with the orphanage. Apparently the old Tokara mostly worked for the orphanage out of kindness and a sense of honor being an orphan himself. Ginyu considered using this as a way to influence those younger than him, but after looking the somewhat melancholic look of that kid wearing black rimmed circular glasses. It would be better to follow his old caretakers way instead.

"Hello, how may help you two gentleman" a woman with green eyes and brown hair. Which Ginyu, recognized as Nono Yakushi the caretaker of Konohas resident orphanage.

"Sorry to interrupt, but my friend here Tokara Supaku is here to remember his work here as a volunteer" Gekko explained, as Nono's eyes widened in remembrance as the boy who began to work here as a shinobi a few months ago. Due to the somewhat crooked schedule as a shinobi he spent less time here, but Nono respectively understood why and thus didn't push it.

"Oh I see, well if you would like to be reacquainted with your job just ask me at any time, otherwise feel free to look around. The job of a shinobi is harsh, and sometimes you just need a reminder of who you are to deal with it" Nono noted with understanding in her tone and then bowed, before walking off to see whom else she can assist.

"Well she seems nice" Gekko said neutrally.

"Hey Tokara it's been a while, whose your friend?" the three pin capped boy said with outspokenly. Ginyu recognized him as Urushi, someone who at times was as crass as Recoome at times.

"H-his name is Ge-Gekko, we were j-just stopping by to s-say hello" Tokara said shyly.

"Oh well that's cool, come on Kabuto let's go check out that snake I found under the bridge" he said brashly, as he grabbed his polite but quiet friend and practically sprinted out the door.

"Look like that kid got the right idea, come in Tokara have a look around and let's sprint to the Hokage Mountain. It's more than a few miles away, and I don't want to keep anyone waiting." Gekko noted seriously.

Ginyu nodded and spent some time greeting the kids, and finding out what he needs to know about the orphanage. After gaining a basic overview of the people, location of the orphanage, and what he might need to know for the future. He sprinted out the orphanage with Hayate hot on his tail.

1212121212121111122222212112112121212121212121212221212111121212212112112121212

 **Hokage Mountain**

"This is it, the mountain where many people dream to have their face on, yet very few have the chance of succeeding" Gekko noted with powerful sense of morality slowly seeping into his words. They both stood on top of the third Hokages head each looking over the village, one with respect the other with contempt.

"From the before of the beginning to where we stand today, Konoha has promoted those who walk their own paths yet protect it all the same. As I shinobi I'm proud to walk amongst those who will one day stand as high as this mountain and protect the dreams of those who are worth my future position. I don't think I've ever told you this before, but my dream is to become Anbu and to assist Konoha as best as I can. You never really told the team what your dream is, and I ask you not as fellow comrade just as a friend, when you look down on your village what do you see Tokara? What do you see your dream as?" Gekko probably would have never really asked him his dream before, but seeing his comrade nearly die and not being able to stop it really struck him. The fact that he would not know his comrades ambition despite his dedication to success made him want to know more about Tokara. And he found this the perfect time to learn.

Ginyu simply looked at the clouds, as he reflected on his new teammate's words and former promises. In his past life his only real dream was to gain power, after realizing riches don't really make you a man of any sort. With power, skill and strategy making the individual not how much currency he holds in his pocket. Now he really can't say, as while he did promise to become the greatest ninja yet left those he cared about, for the crew he loved from his old life.

He look at Gekko, his face has looked expecting as he made motion as to hurry it up. He knew what he will say next, would either further the growing bond between them or sever it in half entirely. Considering how individualistic Gekko is in his goals, he would have to make it something that is devoted to Konoha yet is self-fulfilling. Something that should be easy as dairy free pie for someone like himself.

"M-my goal is t-to become an Anbu, and be-become a ver-versatile shinobi" Tokara noted with strong conviction, which was true as he wanted to learn as much about chakra as possible. His former years as a soldier, his natural learning abilities and his newfound dedication should rocket himself to his goal in this new lesser body.

"Well that's terrific, but we should be going now to the training ground. Kushina-sensei should have your sand gourd with her" Gekko stated, as he smiled somewhat at his teammates new found strength. They both sprinted towards the training ground, both eager to get started on their training.

1212121212121212121212212121212121211212122121212121212121212121212112

 **Training ground 14 3:58 P.M.**

Gekko and Tokara finally arrived after several minutes of sprinting to see Kushina and Ibiki sparring lightly, the sensei easily blocking her student's punches until they stopped after seeing the newcomer's arrival.

"Good to see you boys" Kushina greeted cheerfully, before her expression quickly changed into something a little more sadistic. Easily putting shivers down her students spines.

"Now shall we begin" Kushina said with bloodthirsty anticipation in her words.


	10. Chunin exams part 1

Chapter 10: Chunin exams

Kushina hummed happily, as she easily blocked a kick from Tokara before knocking him aside with a right elbow. Right before she dodges a dozen kunai throws from Ibiki, and throwing Gekko straight into a tree near him with her left arm. It was entertaining seeing them fight as a team; the lesson of this exercise was to coordinate their attacks against a stronger opponent on short notice. As of now they are doing quite well she noted happily, Ibikis tactic was to distract her with kunai's. All the while Gekko attacks with his sword (makes sense since he mostly a swordsman) and Tokara attacks with his taijutsu. Strangely enough he seems more obligated to fight in hand-hand rather than using the explosive clay on his back, but she can just chalk it up to him wanting to be more well-rounded in his attacks.

Tokara did some hand seals and created a **_Doton: Tsuchi Nami no Jutsu (_** _Earth Release: Earth Wave)_ quickly to upset her footing. Kushina simply smiled, jumped onto the closest tree and decided to end this. Clearing her throat, she immediately held their attention and began to talk.

"You're all doing quite well, but you need to do a lot better or you won't even pass the first part of the exam. Let's finish this up and move onto the library" she then jumped down and looked at them with clear expectations in her eyes.

With a collective nod, they drew their weapons and decided to put in everything they had. Ibiki pulled out his patented Kabutowari with the kanji for hope on his handle, and Yoroi-doshi with the kanji for honesty. Hayate took out his katana his eyes scanning for weak points. While Ginyu dipped his combat stick in with explosive liquid in the gourd, all the while looking for a place to strike near his sensei. Kushina prepared to use adamantine chains to test their reflexes after the fights over.

Hayate makes the first move with a charging slash katana slicing at her left arm with efficiency. Kushina dodges effortlessly, but her eyes widen slightly as Ibiki who was crouching near her, goes for a right stab to the thigh. She catches her students thrusting arm and knees him roughly in the right lumbar. Before she can throw him aside, Tokara throws his strongest right clothesline to her side in the hopes of a good distraction outside of his stick. Kushina catches it easily, but after giving a nod to Hayate Ibiki blitzes his sensei with brutal tenacity in his movements. Kushina merely tightens her iron grip on Tokara forcing him to his knees (forcing him to throw his stick to the side in order to minimize the impact), while using jittejutsu to knock aside her stoic student with the other hand. Hayate makes an attempt to slice her ribcage on her right side, yet Kushina causally grabs and restrains the blade with one hand.

In that moment, Ginyu takes the chance to hit her with a left hook to the waist catching her off guard. As she stumbles to recover from the blow, Ibiki stands up and hits a left strike to the chest. Tokara lends a hand to help him stand, as Hayate protectively stands between the three with his blade pointing at Kushina. The red-headed sensei merely beamed at this budding comradery as she decides to call this off.

"Well done you three, you guys have done way better in teamwork than three months ago. In terms of teamwork you guys are ready for the chunin exam." Said announcement made them grin to varying degrees in happiness, but in that moment Kushina made a hand-seal and the adamantine chains rose from underground, trapping them in a second. Just to makes sure they listen, as in the past they sometimes get away and drop their guards in the process.

"But you still have some work to do in that area, and that's ignoring the fact you both stick to your preferred areas of taijutsu rather than focusing on other areas. I know Ninjustu, Genjutsu and all those other areas are a bother but focusing too much one area is what kills people in the field. It's hard, but I just don't want you kids to grow up thinking that only one thing with help you as a shinobi. Learning just one other thing could help you in the future dattebane." Kushina said empathetically, she understood that from their backgrounds (Hayates unavoidable neglect from his parents, Tokara years of providing for himself, and Ibiki's parents high expectations) that they felt bound to stick what they were good at, but she knew from past experience that such things would only hurt them. Thus she wanted to do her best to help them avoid such fates.

"Kushina-sensei we meet Rin Nohara and Obito Uchiha an hour ago, does that mean Minato-sensei team will go the chunin exams also." Outside of avoiding talk of being reminded of his weaknesses, Hayate wondered why exactly they would join this year after the talk he heard. Obito wasn't a bad fighter, it's just he wasn't exceptional in the arts of shinobi and fairly overconfident. Minato-sensei is a great teacher, but isn't the type to rush his student's experiences if they weren't all ready for it. Such as Obito and Kakashi stubborn refusal to get along with each other, and Rin having to play mediator between the two.

"Minato-kun and I talked about for a bit, and decided we should both join to see where we all are at. Obito came be a bit of an idiot, but he's as persistent as his sensei so he should be able to go as soon as he works for it. Rin may not be toughest of the team, but she's a sweet, cute well-rounded girl with a talent for medical-ninjutsu. And my little scarecrow may be tough on the broody side, but he is the one of the most skilled genin I know. But I know we can beat them if we just work harder and kick ass dattebane" She said with a cheshire grin, Minato-kun is her beloved dumb/smart blonde boyfriend. But she would be crazy, for not dropping some hints on the other team's characteristics for her team. With that she dropped the chains on her students, and cheerfully bounced in the direction of the shinobi library.

"Alright people let's get moving on to the library and potentially ramen." Kushina grinned at the last thought.

"Actually I'll talk a moment to talk with Tokara over here, we'll catch up in a couple minutes" Ibiki said with a wave.

"Okay see you in a bit" Kushina and Hayate nodded, walking away as the sensei talked on about the virtues of ramen. After Ginyu got his combat stick back off the ground he went to see what this might be about.

121221211212212112122121212112122121121212121212122112121212121212121212121212121

"I thought it about for a while but even after seeing it once I couldn't believe it. Your near death hit me harder than I would ever know, and made me reconsider some things about you" Ibiki being the strict kid he is, spent no time beating around the bush in why he stopped Tokara all of sudden. It sort of surprised Ginyu how quickly he admitted this, considering how in the past he had always was hard on Tokara and seemed indifferent to his struggles. Where did this concern come from?

"I've always thought you were going to slow this team down, going to whine like a bitch when the chips come down and give up like so many other civilian kids in the academy did during and after graduation." Ginyu wasn't surprised as back in Kusagakure if the civilians weren't weak or overcompensating; they were naïve, arrogant and certainly going to die from trying to build themselves as something greater than they actually are. Maybe that's why village leader held so much power, because he built himself off their flaws.

"Yet during that mission not only did he manage to build the courage to talk down a powerful shinobi who held his own against Kushina-sensei, but off a clearly superior fighter and survived by perseverance. I never thought you would even accomplish half of what you did there in your whole career." Ginyu had to do his best in restraining his laughter; the former occupant didn't even do half of what he did. Tokara only tried to convince shinobi to back off because he didn't want to fight such a threat, and the only reason he survived that match is because he was needed as in entry key to this village. Tokara may have some bravery, but the truth is he probably he wouldn't have accomplished much because he didn't have the drive to grow strong. Ginyu didn't have that issue; no matter what the body he would train it to his best all the while maintaining allies in accomplishing his goals. He may not ruthlessly discard his comrades in the way Lord Frieza did his followers, but if he had to do some immoral things to get his ways he would. Ginyu closed his eyes as he tried to not make his thoughts float back to his former village.

"Yet you did all that and surpassed my expectations. I want to build the bond, that I probably never would have if it wasn't for that mission." Ibiki said as he took out his hated blades he despised greatly. Ginyu looked on with interest as he wondered if this was going to be the same as Hayate's promise.

"I haven't told any classmates this, except Hayate and you. These blades, are passed down in the Morino clan for ages as a way to show trust in the most talented in the clan to succeed as the clan heir. I don't want to become clan heir as that would mean I couldn't pursue my dream as chief interrogator in Konoha's Torture and Interrogation force. This twist is that if I give them back me and my brother will be disowned from the clan for dishonoring the tradition with no faults drawn to the clan, as the village would never interfere with clan laws like they would with civilians. If I tell anyone outside of my clan they could only pity me, and if didn't use these blades the clan they would banish me for not using it." Ibiki said heavily his eyes somewhat downcast in contrast to his usual stoic demeanor.

"What's s-so impor-important about the Mor-Morino clan, why could-couldn't you have ju-just refused you wh-when you were yo-younger, why is your bro-brother roped into th-this, what d-do your parents thi-think, who else mi-might have a clan in our cl-class and mo-most of all wh-why are you telling me this." Ginyu shot off like a rocket, he didn't want to seem pushy but he was a bit curious in the way of clan politics.

"The Morino clan was renowned for their great amount of summoning contracts and interrogation tactics which is very useful to the village, I couldn't refuse because back then I wanted to please my parents so I accepted them, my brother is very untalented in the arts of shinobi so he would be thrown out if it wasn't for my acceptance of the blades, my parents only care about looking good hence the rude meeting with our team, Kakashi: Hatake clan, Asuma: Sarutobi clan, and the rest are civilians with some shinobi parents. Why am I telling you this, it's because I trust as you as a comrade to hold this secret to heart. If I didn't come to value you as much, I wouldn't have. This question is can I rely on you." He said dead serious in his expression, his eyes scanning for any sense of deception or falsehood.

"Yo-you can count on m-me" Ginyu said as he thought about this. Who knew that this event would bring so much trust in two of his comrades, in just a day two of them have come to relay information they would have given out beforehand. All he had to do, is keep his mouth shuts about their secrets, assist them when he could and fulfil these new promises he made.

"That's good, now let's get moving before Kushina-sensei gets angry. Kami knows that woman's wrath is more frightening than the Hokage's." he said as they darted to the library.

1212121212211212212112122121211221212112121221212112121221121212111111111111

The library was huge, and the librarian gave us passes as genin for the time being. Apparently until your a chunin, you're too immature as a genin to gain access to anything. Which meant needing jonin supervision to look over any books or scrolls that would be needed as genin. This made some sense to Ginyu, as when he went to learn a Ki technique from a scroll, he would have to show his membership as Captain of the Ginyu Force to access Frieza's library.

"Okay guys, try to get some Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and maybe some other jutsu scrolls to check out from the library. Avoid going to the jonin section unless you want to get banned, and don't be afraid to ask the scary lady any questions. We'll work on tree-walking and water-walking exercises, while working on elemental control. If we have enough time, we'll start on the basics of fuinjutsu, well call me in a hour I'm going to go take a nap." With that the cheerful jonin pranced off to take her usual nap.

The students looked at each other and decided to split off to get their jutsus and anything they might need. Hayate went to look for some wind scrolls, kenjutsu katas, and strategy scrolls for potential usage in the fields. Ibiki went for interrogation scrolls, usage of summoning techniques he might need, and ways to hide his weapons. Ginyu however went for as much as he could carry: the history of Konoha, effects of Genjutsu, medical ninjutsu, while taking at least 5 scrolls of each element, multiple taijutsu katas scrolls, an encyclopedia on explosive ninjutsu, and usage of ninja tools. He managed to snag a chakra paper lying around, and walk back home a very happy man. With the usage of shadow clones and the plans he would make, brought him so much joy he end up doing a poses before falling over like a log.

12212121121212211222112211221212121212112211221211121121212121212121212121212

Many training sessions later, and Kushina was excited to find the built-up of friendship in her students never seen before. It was the little things, like how Ibiki always made sure Tokara stood up first, and always had Hayate's back at every turn. Hayate with his consistent excellent taijutsu combinations with Tokara, and listening to Ibiki criticism most avidly. Tokara's acting as the distraction for his teammates advantage, and the way he did everything he can to make sure they worked the hardest (even though she could tell somewhat that there was a slight change to his demeanor she just wasn't sure what). She was glad she was part of a team several months she wouldn't have been one if it wasn't for Minato-kun and Tokara's encouragement (someone who while nervous never gave up and served as a hidden example of courage for someone who seemed to give up on being Hokage long ago). She wished they could stay like this forever, not as genin or kids but as a team. Everyone seems to forget their previous comradery the moment they make chunin, just as hers and Minato's did the moment they did. Splitting apart greatly never to reform is her fear, and that's why she keeps funding this parties the kids make, as hopefully they'll still remember who helped assist them become what they are today. She hopes Kakashi remembers this, and hopes she maintains the will to be a jonin when they graduate. And maybe just maybe, she might finally will be able to achieve some semblance of peace as the nine-tailed Jinchuriki.

2121212121211221212121212121212112212112212121212112212121212121211212121212

 **Chunin exams 8:00 A.M**

The team strode confidently to the gates of the first chunin exams. Each for several weeks has improved greatly, both individually and as a team. Kushina practically smirked as she saw the other five genin teams chatting around. She wasn't an arrogant person, but it felt good knowing that the others are painfully unaware of the threat of her team. She cackled so caught in her thinking, that she didn't notice her team greeting the other examinees and a yellow flash behind her. The sudden enveloping of arms around her waist made her jump slightly, before she gave a glare as her thick-headed boyfriend gave her a laugh.

"Don't give me that Kushi-chan I just wanted to see what my favorite girl was doing." He said obviously enjoying the pout on her lips.

"I was doing fine before you snuck up behind he my you dummy, you just wanted to see mess up my concentration before the exams even begin didn't you." Kushina said half-heartedly.

"You caught me red-handed didn't you, I just wanted to know how your team was doing before the big event." The blond blue eyed jonin asked, genuinely curious in the growth of his girlfriend's students, from what he heard from Kushina they have grown greatly.

"Oh you would just love that wouldn't you, but I not going to give any details besides our team is going to crush yours." She said with a smirk.

"Oh is that promise." He said, he couldn't help but egg her on it was so fun seeing her all determined and daring, it one of the things he loves about her the most.

"Yes it is and I promise that when we win, you'll have to pay me back in ramen" she said eager to eat her full of it.

"Well we have to wait and see" the jonin said with a smile.

The team scouted out the potential opponents between the team, observing them up and down for anything they can use against them. They eventually decided it was best to strike up a conversation with their fellow teams before the beginning of the exams in several minutes. Ibiki decided he wanted to talk to Orochimarus team, Gekko took Asumas team, and Ginyu took Obito's team.

"He-hello it's ni-nice to me-meet you ag-again, I ju-just wan-wanted to as-ask you what are your n-names." Tokara asked, It might look suspicious if he asked them about their capabilities, but if he asked their names. He could confirm their identities; potentially identify their traits and their comradery.

"It's none of your business leave loser" the silver haired one said in a dismissive tone.

"Bakashi that was pretty rude of you, how can you treat someone you don't know like that" the one with the orange-goggles say annoyed. He identified him as Obito Uchiha the one he meet on the streets, and potentially one of the children of the prophecy.

"Because we don't know why he asking us now, and because I can back it up unlike you Obito" he sniped back rudely. Ginyu didn't really like his attitude, reminded him too much of Zarbon or even Salza. However, it just proves Kushina-sensei words of being on the tough side.

"That's enough you too, sorry for the rash insult. Kakashi may be a little rude, but his heart is the right place. Oh, and you must be Tokara my mother talked about you being one of Kushina-sensei students. I didn't recognize you before, I just hope we can be friends after the exam, you seem like a nice guy." Rin gave him a wink and a smile. Before Tokara could reply, the doors slammed open as the proctors stepped out.

"All right brats, I'm only going to say this once so listen up. This is the annual chunin exams, which only the worthy can pass through these three exams. We would usually hold this internationally, but due to rising tensions we have to hold the chunin exams in the village and only for Konoha shinobi. All the tests are timed, killing is not allowed, and the events won't be all together. As the Chunin events will be split between the months of now September and October. The first will be paper exams, second with be team battles and last one will be individual fights. Any questions?" he said noticing hands he promptly turned his back on.

"Good the chunin exams will commence now. Enter this door." Ginyu moved back with his team and noticed a desk near Rin who sat down was available. He knew this was going to be a tough one, but for some reason he couldn't stop the small smile arise on his face as his love of competition rose through the depths of his soul.


	11. Chunin exams part 2

Chapter 11: Chunin exams part 1

 **Chunin exams written test**

"My apologies for keeping everyone waiting. My name is Shinku Yuhi, and I'm proctor of the first part of the written test. I will lay down the ground rules: no endangerment of another shinobis life, if broken it will lead to immediate disqualification, everyone starts with ten points, cheat 4 times and your whole team is out. Each one will be assigned a number, you will begin in 3 minutes." He then began to hand out numbers, and shot his daughter an expecting look. Judging from her reaction nervous reaction, there was quite the unspoken expectation there Ginyu noticed. He turned his teammates, and was happy to notice there unperturbed expressions. The body-swapper gave them a happy smile, as they responded with nod of acknowledgement. He then turned to see Rin somewhat unnerved, but with a happy smile.

"Wha-what's wrong Ri-Rin-san" he said as he noted her frequent looks towards her teammates, especially Obito.

"It's really nothing, I just hope we get through with this all in one piece." She said as gave a small sigh.

"Y-you shou-shouldn't worry too mu-much Rin-san I'm sure your te-teammates will be f-fine. Ju-just in the same w-way mine will be fi-fine as well." He said with an accepting grin.

"Thanks Tokara" Rin seemed to smile as bright as the sun with her beaming. With that Tokara nodded as he looked at his number: 53. Then he gave a glance at the questions:

 **When was the meeting of the first Gokage meeting in history, and for how long.**

 **Exactly what is the velocity of the speed of a kunai reflecting off another, into a target without changing course.**

 **Who is the fastest shinobi in history? A. Tobirama Senju the second Hokage B. A the third Raikage C. Shamon the second Kazekage D. Rubus the third Mizukage**

 **What is the most effective strategy dealing with Earth jutsu?**

 **Name five formidable non elemental jutsu.**

 **When did the second world shinobi war start and for what reasons?**

 **Effective strategies for invading lesser shinobi villages?**

 **What's the difference between good with a kunai and grown with a kunai?**

 **10 common weak points in traps?**

 **Exact how long would it take to the exact measurement to poison a room, extract information from said room, and escape from the room unseen?**

 _Something off this seems way too in-depth in ways that it feels like that someone might use our answers, I don't know what the judges are playing at. But I won't step to their tune nor their poses_ Ginyu thought, as he stared into his tests. He already knew half off it and was pretty sure that something fishy was going on here. It seemed way too damn convenient.

"This test will begin as soon as I'm done talking, you will have to answer at least three questions correctly and do so within a span of two minutes. Any less and you will be thrown out. If a single one of you fails, the whole team fails." Some of the kids in our class tried to protest, but one glare and it silenced them immediately.

Ginyu knew the whole purpose was to cheat, how else would the less competent in the room pass this test, cheating. Thankfully he didn't need to even bother do such things, and simply knew Gekko, Ibiki, Rin, and Obito will pass as well.

1212121221121212211221212112211212121211212121221122121121212121212212112211221212112

Obito began to sweat and wished he was closer to Rin to get some answers. The questions were hard he didn't study for this and suffered miserably. So he began to scramble in some random answers for the non-multiple choice, and guessed Konoha for the history ones. He knew it might be hard, but he has to try. If he was to be the Godaime Hokage after Minato sensei, then at the very least he mustn't give up no matter what. With that he continued writing answers praying that he succeeds.

12121211221212121211212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212112122

Ibiki gave a minor grunt, as he continued putting down answers. It was obvious that he had a cheat, but how? He looked ahead and saw two genin in the front writing down answers easily. Aware that he didn't have any jutsu that could spy; he gave a small growl which elicited a warning glare from a passing chunin. Turning to his paper, he scribbled down answers in a methodical fashion, and made a mental note to learn how to summon animals the next time he had to deal with issues like this. He just hoped Hayate or Tokara didn't mess up, but he doubted he would have to worry about it so much.

1221212112121212122121121212121212121212121212212121211211212121212121212121212222211111

Rin looked pleased on the outside, but she internally panicked a little. It wasn't her she was worried; no she already finished the test. No, it was Obito she was worried about. It wasn't because she thought he was incompetent or anything, it was the fact he wasn't the type to study through learning. He wasn't book dumb, but his learning style was purely kinetic. These questions weren't impossible but they weren't something genin learned from either just books or just fieldwork, it was a mixture of both. Rin tilted her head and wondered how Tokara was doing. She really wanted to talk to him, he was nervous but very polite. There was something about him that drew her to him. It wasn't the same as Kakashi she thought with a blush, it was the way he acted. He acted somewhat like an adult, and she wanted to know why. But for now, she would wait she could always ask him after the exams.

122121212121212121212121121212121122121211212212112112212121211212

Hayate wasn't nervous at all, if anything it was somewhat relaxing of such a simple test. The questions weren't too hard or too easy, but challenged the mind to think about how a shinobi would use this information. Although questions like "effective strategies to invade lesser villages" seem a little bit too totalitarate for something that Konoha proctors would give. This was another reason why he wanted to be in the Anbu, too many secrets he doesn't know about seem to collide with the village ideals. He can see it in the streets, mysterious disappearances of orphans and somewhat crude civilian population. The slight aversion of shinobi makes a divide between civilians and their military counterparts.

He gave another cough, as he ignored some of the annoyed stares from the chunin. He smiled even with that doubt, he was glad to know Tokara was with him in joining the Anbu. The added fact that Ibiki would have someone he knows working somewhat along with him, was a plus in itself. Kushina-sensei wouldn't have to worry about them anymore, everything will be alright on its own.

12211212121221211221121212121212121212212112121212121221121221211212121212122121

Kakashi simply rolled his eyes, as he near effortlessly finished the questions in less than thirty seconds. The questions were easy, and didn't break any rules as he studied beforehand. Breaking rules is for scum and he would be somewhat unsurprised if Obito tried to check another's paper. It didn't matter anymore the test was two minutes, and Obito could last that long. Rin was competent and followed directions, so he wouldn't have to worry at all. Soon as he passes this test and becomes a chunin, he would get to work along more with Minato-sensei and that was great. Unlike Obito, he was a genius shinobi, follow the rules perfectly, and the making of an amazing Hokage.

But there was someone on his mind today, and it was surprising who it was. He spared a glance towards the plain-faced shinobi with his gourd. Tokara sounded like a nervous wreck, but his eyes showed otherwise. There was a degree of calmness in his actions that echoed a warning. If that wasn't enough there is a different smell than before, the usual nervousness lit up with a dangerous presence. He closed his eyes as he mentally got his head straight, he isn't the big threat here, or at least not someone who needs to be analyzed at every turn. Maito Gai was, and for all his ninjutsu ineptness was outstanding in taijutsu. For now he could wait and relax, as the chunin exams won't be as hard as the jonin exams would be later.

121212121221121221212112121212121212211212121212122121121212121212121211211211211

"Alright pencils down everyone" Sinku Yuhi bellowed.

"Turn in your work, and sit quietly. We will have your results in five minutes." With that he a group of proctors quickly called out the ones who failed, 12 students left. Which left 15 out of the original 30 students in total, from the looks of Obito it looked as if he passed by the skin of his teeth. Thankfully from the nods of his teammates it wasn't even a close call. Thank the nameless god.

"Team Orochimaru passes, Team Minato passes, Team Kushina passes, Team Dan passes, and Team Choza passes. Congratulations." Almost everyone began to cheer in delight, however before they could leave the hand of Sinku stopped them.

"You have gotten this far, and as I said before congratulations. However don't let this go to your head, your still far from the levels of facing the many hardships that will surround you as grow further. Don't ever forget that no matter the task the will of the village will empower you to move further, but being negative will never help you grow in the way the village needs you to develop. We will never be heroes or pretend ourselves to be any sort of higher power, but doesn't mean it gives us the right to be indecent. The rules of the village aren't an absolute, but we must abide by them and push past any sorrows it brings us. For the will of fire that grows eternally!" he smiled as he heard collective shouts of agreement. Then frowned somewhat, as the son of white Fang gave him a disbelieving look, he hoped that someday the boy would understand that too. The genin left to the exit, after he was done speaking.

Ginyu had to admit that Konoha has spirit (especially in comparison to the whole of Kusagakure), he just hoped that this fraudulent ideology wouldn't be a constant in his stay. Speeches were obviously important, but if you had to hear a similar speech many times over, just in a different allegiance, it would get tedious to deal with. Looking over to Shinku, he noticed the small smile on the veteran's face as he patted his daughter on the head. She seemed to glisten with tears, as he looked at her with pride in his eyes. Then Kurenai gave her father a hug that surprised him more than he would care to admit in his expression. The body swapper eyed the scene with interest, than left subconsciously wondering if he would ever have a relationship like that someday.

12121121212121212121212121212121212112121221212121212121212121121212121212121212121212121212121

 **Chunin exams Team test several days later**

The next proctor was tall and wore the typical uniform, with a slight handlebar mustache above his lips. His eyes were dark, and clearly didn't want to be here the way he looked so annoyed all the time. At times he glared at Ibiki for no other reason than the fact that he existed, no one else knew why that was. Hayate and Tokara however knew perfectly why there was bad blood there.

"Alright brats you had your rest, I Keishi Morino will be your next proctor in the team battles. The rules are simple, when I blow the whistle you will attack your opponents. Your goal is to hold down all three opponents for a total of three seconds. You will stand an equal distance from each other, and are allowed to use any tool to win. This test will prove to see if you have any selective worth as a shinobi" as he glared at Ibiki, who was immediately held back by both Hayate and Tokara in annoyance.

"Choose one member of your group to pick from the box, you will choose a number between 1 and 5. 2 and 3 will pair up, and the winner of the match will fight 1. 4 and 5 will fight, the winner will fight either 1 or the other team. Now come pick a number, I haven't gotten all day."

As soon as he said that, Asuma came over and picked a number it was one. Rin came along as Kakashi decided to stay back, grumbling in annoyance at the lack of promptness of Obito who was late. She picked up a two, as she flashed a grin at Tokara who smiled in return, knowing that they will have their fight later than sooner. Anko quickly dashed over and grabbed a five, before cheerful jumping back. Maito Gai moved with the springtime of youth, as he exuberantly picked a three, and then shot a grin at his eternal rival. Ibiki went last and picked a four, to his lack of surprise.

"Now then we will begin in five minutes, at 2:45 p.m Konoha standard time. As for now have your rest, girl where is your teammate?" as he pointed at Rin with annoyance clear in his features.

"Uh, he's just a little late, he'll be here on time" she said with a nervous smile.

"If he is not here on time, your team will be booted out. A unprompt shinobi, is a worthless shinobi." He then walked annoyed that he had to wait for these brats at all.

12121212212121212121212121122121212222111122212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

 **Jonin observatory with Minato and Hiruzen**

"Hokage-sama, what do you think of this years recruits?" Minato asked, he knew that as leader of the village a kage must be unbiased in analysis. But he genuinely wondered what the professor thinks about this generation and their will of fire.

"I think we have are in the midst of seeing of fine plethora of shinobi, who are just accessing a portion of their skill and power Minato-kun." Hiruzen said absently, as he wondered what Jiraiya is doing in the grass village. From what he heard, there were rumors of the third world shinobi war starting there. He just hoped that this generation would be prepared for the worse of it.

"Minato-kun" a voice interrupted as a red blur smashed into the yellow flash from the back, nearly knocking him over which surprised sever other jonin.

"Kushi-chan, are you here to see the team battles or is there some other reason." He said with grin.

"Over course, I'm here to see how well my cute genin deal against yours. It's certainly going to be a smashing event dattebane." She said excitedly as she stared into the monitor with joy in her expression.

"Well said, now let's be silent the event is going to start." The fuinjutsu master said, he was glad to see her happy especially after that event that tore her apart a week ago. A grass genin was killed by her student, and the event has been stuck in her mind for days on end. Thankfully her students has lessened the loss by their care, he would have to treat them to a meal as thanks for that. But for now he would just have to stay content, in her arms. With that he wrapped his arms around her waist as he looked into the screen. Kushina looked at him for a moment, but then decided this match was more important than what she had to say at the moment. Truly this event will mark how far each genin is in their training, and how large they have in potential.

1212121212121212121212121212211212122121121212121212122121122121212121212212212121212212121

 **Team Minato V.S Team Choza**

After nearly getting disqualified by Obito's lateness, Team Minato walked until they reached the starting point. They stared down Team Choza, as Obito kept chewing on his candy. Keishi Morino held out his hand until he called for the match to start.

"Start" he yelled.

Immediately Obito went between the two groups (to their surprise), and attempted a fire ball. But the candy in his throat stopped him making one, and Gai took that advantage to knock him out with a strong kick. Kakashi mentally cursed his comrade, as he intercepted Gai kick at Rin with a left armed block. Rin took that advantage to roll away and throw several senbon at Genma and Ebisu.

Genma easily knocked it away a single left arm strike, as Ebisu used **_Katon Dan: "Homura"_** (Fire release: "Blaze") on Rin. To which she barely managed to dodge as it burned the upper side of her left arm. She retaliated with a **_Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu_** (Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu) aiming at his legs as he was knocked over by the jutsu. She grit in teeth at the throbbing pain in her arm, as made a dashed over to her opponent. Genma quickly side-stepped in front of his dazed comrade, and clothesline on her left side with a brutal left. She struggled to stand up from the blow as he gave a somewhat cocky grin.

"You're pretty good, but if you want a piece of Ebisu, you'll have to have to get the whole of me." As he said Kakashi ducked another roundhouse kick from Gai, and knocked him back 10 feet with a quick kick to the ribs. He used the Hatake Taijutsu style, a mixture of minor feints followed up with a strong hit. He looked over and noticed the matchup, an excellent taijutsu fighter facing off against his medical teammate. Rin couldn't beat him in taijutsu strength, speed, skill she was outmatched in every area there. Genma aced all weapons test in the academy, so him being weaker than Rin in shinobi tools was less than plausible. Rin was a good strategist, but Genma was quicker thinker and more pragmatically brutal. There was no way she could face off against Genma in a fight at her level, she couldn't hold down Ebisu because he's there.

*Sigh* _Typical, now I have to pull up the slack of my teammates. I can't wait to become chunin already, less people to look out for. At least she managed to knock Ebisu down somewhat; I give her credit for that._ Kakashi evaded a powerful bull rush from Gai, and quickly rushed to assist Rin. He knew Gai couldn't resist fighting him, and he was too honorable to use Obito as a bargaining tool. With that in mind he threw several kunai at Ebisu, forcing the senbon chewing youth to switch hands in hold his kunai. Using one arm, he struggled to deflect the prodigy's kunais while holding off the minor attacks from the wounded medic. Ebisu managed to recover with a shake, and back rolled into a standing position. He then then made some hand seals and did a **_Doton: Iwadeppō no Jutsu_** (Earth Release: Rock Gum) to Kakashi in the right arm to slow him down. He slid to the left, and disappeared for a moment. He appeared behind the shell shocked genin, and gave a palm thrust to his back.

Instantly Ebisu fell to his knees, his glasses nearly sliding off as he fell to the ground. Gai came in with an explosive entry, but Kakashi quickly weaved to the right in annoyance. He grabbed Ebisu and slammed him into the ground with great force, than pulled out his father's tanto as he looked at his rival in the eyes. Without a word, he motioned him to come forward as he looked very serious in intention. Gai uncharacteristically quite in his action, simply looked at his other comrade holding an unconscious Rin in his eyes, they nodded simultaneously.

"Kakashi my eternal rival, give back Ebisu and admit defeat. Your coolness can't move past this situation." he said firmly but gently. Kakashi simply shook his head in decline. Gai sighed, and with that Genma did some a one handed hand seal and switched bodies with his partner. As soon as he did, a swift fire ball came down from the side and forced Genma to move to the side, but a portion of his arm was grazed by the technique. As he pat it out, he watched as Obito quickly coming to Kakashi side as the latter gave a sigh.

"Took you long enough Obito, did you enjoy your nap?" Kakashi said, but there was a slight sense of relief in his tone. "Hey I was just caught off-guard that's all" truly he did admit to taking a little while to get up on the comfortable grass, but he wouldn't let either of his teammates (even Bakashi) to get hurt from it. "Excuses, excuses, but this is no time for prattle. We have a battle to win." "Truer words never spoken Bakashi, let's finish this once and for all". Gai came in with another kick, but Kakashi tanto swipes prevented him from getting close to Obito. Obito threw some shurikens, and then charged at Genma eager to knock him aside. Genma had to put in more effort deflecting the attacks then before, but managed to finish the last one as he weave around Obito's sloppy punches. He retaliated with knee to the stomach, then a punch to the cheek. As soon as he did, he marginally dodged a water release bullet as in appeared by his side. Just as he did, Obito grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him to the ground. Rin and Obito then pinned him before he could attack again.

"Submit you lost Genma" Obito said with a little bit of a smirk on his lips, while Rin had a look that screamed wanting to be with over with this.

"Alright I lost, but if you think my teammates are going to lose so easily. You got another thing coming for you." He said as he sighed. He didn't want to put Gai or Ebisu on the spot but there was no choice here. If this was a mission he would be interrogated and killed quickly. But he didn't have to worry, Ebisu was clever and Gai was a strong fighter who wouldn't back down to any challenge. He was just lucky to have such incredible teammates; he just hoped he didn't let them or Choza-sensei down.

Gai went for another punch, but his bruises and minor cuts slowed it down to the point of easily deflection. Kakashi followed with a hand feint on his left finger, and then another minor stab to his bicep. Seeing his one-sided rival struggle to stand made him somewhat disappointed, he knew that they were both strong but seeing the gap this big made him bored. "Give up Gai, you lost, your barely moving to the best of your ability. Lose now, and I won't have to beat you down more. You look pathetic like this." "I do thank you for your encouraging words my gracious rival, but I must fight on for my teammates and the thrill of youth." Shooting him a pointed glance, he sheathed his tanto and punched Gai as hard as he could in the bruised ribs. Gai stumbled a bit, and then fell over in defeat.

The proctor announced Team Minato as the winners, and announced the next match of Team Kushina vs Team Orochimaru.

1212121221212121212121121212121212121212121212121212121212121211212112121221

 **Team Kushina V.S Team Orochimaru**

Ginyu was a little bit excited about this, it wasn't just the match itself as it was the new information he was getting. He already has the full memory of Team Minato Vs Team Choza stuck in his brain. This next fight he will participate in will not only give him the full info of his team's new limits, but the other's capabilities and potential jutsu to exploit. He slipped back to reality, as he noticed Ibiki's irritated look as the proctor started the match, he'd have to deal with that later.

In an instant he crouched down to shoot his explosive clay out of his gourd as Ibiki launched himself at the other team. Hayate quickly took to his side, Tokara protected them from the back. Fumei Hyuuga attempted to use his clan's fighting style, though Hayate's quick sword strikes prevented that. Anko used **_Sen'ei Jashu_** (Hidden shadow snake hands) to attack Ibiki, yet Tokara explosive sand nearly struck her in one move. She dodged Ibiki's kunai throws, and went to for a strike to the knee. Meanwhile Wisteria Supai desperately tried to attack Tokara with poisoned knives. The deceiver seamlessly dodged his cuts, tripped him and hit him in the head knocking him out, all in one motion.

Taking this as a sign to finish the job, Hayate marginally countered another gentle fist strike with a sword cut, and then did the unexpected. He head-butted the Hyuuga full force on the head, the elbowed him into the closest tree. The Hyuuga was a very quick fighter in his attacks, yet his defense was hopeless compared to Hayate's Kenjutsu and superior element manipulation. With several quick wind slices to his arms Hayate swiftly took down his opponents fighting style, then smashed Fumei with the pommel of his blade.

"You did okay, but you were too focused on attacking me fairly, had I been an enemy this wouldn't have ended well for you. Never the less, you are a tough guy." He said as he sheathed his katana, his downed opponent looked and nodded excepting defeat. Hayate covered up his face for a cough as he smiled, it seems not all Hyuuga were prideful bastards.

Ibiki had the most trouble dealing with his enemy. Anko's slender and flexible body made it difficult to hit, while in return Ibiki's endurance and strength made it difficult to slow him down. They traded blows, the clan heir's Kabutowari and Yoroi-doshi sparked when they hit Anko's minature blade. With a movement she perfectly threw several kunai's at him. He weaved, but she took this moment to aim at his arms. As she did this, Hayate sliced through air with a wind release technique at her. She managed to successfully stab him in the left arm, but the wind-release cut her side forcefully stopping her attack. He pushed her off, as she cradled her side shooting some glares to the apathetic swordsman. She turned, and ran towards Tokara dodging sword swipes, kunais, and a stoically enraged Ibiki on her tail.

Tokara predicted this, and allowed the sand he put the sand on the ground explode, forcing her into the air. She tried to take advantage of her predicament, but Tokara knocked her side with an elbow. Fumei tried to get up, but Hayate knocked him out to prevent him from helping. He then went slice her mid-section, but she flipped mid-air away from him to her teammate.

She had no time to pick him up, as the silver haired boy grabbed her and knocked her down. She tried to struggle, but the blades stopped her from moving (she almost scoffed at the fact that they had the kanjis for hope and honesty). She saw her teammates her knocked out, and her slowly being surrounded.

"You did good Anko, perhaps the best performance I've seen all day. But you've lost this bout, had you guys used more coordination it would have been a lot harder." Ibiki stuck out as hand, as his friend Anko pulled herself up begrudgingly. She shot him looking saying this wasn't over, and he knew he wouldn't have it any other way.

121212121212121212121212121212121212112121212121211212121212121212211212121212121212

 **Medical Bay**

Hayate, Ibiki, and Tokara went to the med bay mostly to check up on whatever minor injuries, but as they got there. A malevolent presence, made itself known as it furiously berated Team Orochimura. His pale skin, snake like eyes, and oily black easily identified the man as the team's leader Orochimura, the famous snake Sanin of Konohagakure. It was his eyes that made Tokara anxious, struggling between kneeling in respect or getting in front of his teammates to protect him.

"-my disappoint in your effort in this exam knows no bounds. Fumei your sense of honor prevented you from lasting, honor costed you the match. I don't even want to talk about your efforts Wisteria. Anko you should have planned out more of your actions, was all my training in you a waste of time." he said very dissapointed in her efforts, before switching his attention to the other team. He sized the three up and down, before he strode to Team Kushina completely ignoring the looks of his own team.

"So you are the ones who defeated my team so quickly, quite admirable if I say so myself. But I ask the three of you what does this victory mean to you, for if you think this makes you significant you are sadly mistaken." He said, as he furrowed his brows at the team. His presence made Ibiki break out in a cold sweat just hearing his words, and Hayate looked on edge. To the surprise of everyone there, it was Tokara who stood protectively in front of them unfazed.

"We may not be significant now, but this victory means we worked for it harder." He said to the gob smacking surprise of his teammates, and the curious look of Orochimaru. Then Ginyu remembered who he was in a quick moment, and immediately tried to readjust this.

"I me-mean that our vi-victory means w-we just tried har-harder O-Orochimaru-sama. We ma-may not be significant no-now but we'll be bigger i-in the fu-future." He said with shyness, quickly bowing to the man in feigned respect.

"Tried harder hm" he didn't know why but there was something about this kid who seemed different than the rest. For a moment there, he seemed braver than his teammates, but he became shy again for whatever reason. That bravery is something not even older men could attest to, except his agitating teammates and "Sensei".

"What is going on here" Kushina walked in all protective of her little genin. She and Orochimaru locked eyes, and seemed to look annoyed at just the presence of the other. Ginyu could tell there was definitely a history there, but what he really couldn't tell.

"Nothing much Kushina-chan, just congratulating your boys on their win. My team seems to need more practice more than I thought" he admitted pointedly, although he seemed more nonchalant in his assessment than before.

"Hmm I came down here for a reason. Oh yeah the old man Hokage wants to see you snake for a mission. And I would be a little more careful dattebane in how you talk to me like that, you don't want to bit off more than you could chew." The snake just glared at her in annoyance, before storming off as his team followed behind him.

"Don't mind him, he just thinks he's all that. But don't let my tone think you can treat him like that, he's a Sanin after all." She quickly eloped her team in a hug, as proud echoed through her at once. Her team has come so far, and this next match will certainly be something to remember.

"Your next match begins in 5 minutes, your facing off against Team Minto. Kick their asses, and I'll buy you all dinner at Ichiraku Ramen's." she said as she warded them off, before they could respond. Typical they couldn't even get a word in with her; at least they know what they'll be eating tonight.

"Tokara, what was that all about?" Ibiki questioned.

"W-what?" Tokara intelligently responded.

"Your bravery in that second, you just talked down a Sanin without stuttering. Not a whole lot of grown men or women could do that even three times your age." Hayate said with intrigue, he was both proud and curious over this new brave side of his stuttering comrade.

"I-it's nothing really, I j-just d-didn't like the w-way he was l-looking at us." Tokara admitted, he wouldn't admit it was because his former dealings with Frieza made him so much bolder. Dealing with someone who could destroy a planet for even the smallest of slight, made you much more careful and reasonable, or you're dead.

"Nothing, talking down a Sanin is nothing? I would press this but we have a match to win." Ibiki said which resulted in a nod from his companions. While this conversation bore some significance, planning out an attack strategy was more important. This match will definitely be something to remember.

12122121212121212121122112121221122121212121122121212121211221212112211

 **Team Minato vs Team Kushina**

The two teams stared each other down, both looking for weak points in the other. They barely heard the announcer begin the match as they immediately sprinted at each other.

Kakashi tanto drawn attacked Hayate first, they quickly clashed with their blades as they kept at, neither of them gaining an advantage. Ibiki grabbed Obito by the shoulders before he could do his fire ball jutsu, and slammed him to the ground. Rin barely managed to aim a water bullet jutsu at Ibiki, before she had to dodge her interests light shuriken attack.

Ibiki was forced to get lower to dodge the medic's attack, but this allowed Obito to elbow him in the groin, then push him away from him. Ibiki recovered quickly but was aware of the weak spot of Obito, unlike his more honorable comrades he had no intention of going easy on the enemy. As an interrogator he would have to do anything to make his enemy talk, and this translates on the battle to more ruthless. Even if he admits to liking Obito somewhat.

In that moment he sprinted up to Obito and hit him in the cheek, before the Uchiha could recover he smashed his right hand into the boy's jaw. Then he pushed to boy down, and looked him straight in the eyes unflinchingly. He pulled out his Yoroi-doshi and stuck it right next to the boy's head. The boy seemed to be swarmed with fear in that moment, but Ibiki mustered up all his kindness to assure the boy.

"Obito you fought well, not at your best but fairly alright. I heard you want to be Hokage, if you do you have to learn how to accept your losses and improve. I won this today because I exploited your weak point, on the battlefield others won't be so merciful. Submit, struggling won't make you a chunin." Obito stop resisting in that moment, gave a huge over dramatic sigh and then nodded. There wasn't any point in making a bigger deal out of this, plus he even got some advice on how to be Hokage a good-win loss if he ever seen one.

"I think you might make a fine Hokage someday Obito, take this from a black sheep from another clan" Ibiki mentioned absently as he watched the other battle, as he ignored the bewildered look on the cheerful boy. It seems that Tokara has gotten this in the bag, unfortunately he can't help Hayate without letting go of his opponent. He would have to hold him off until Tokara can help him out with some long-range attacks. Thankfully Hayate was a prodigy with blades in general, and he has developed a somewhat advantage over Hatake in swordsmanship. Considering that he, Genma and Hatake are within the same league it would be difficult to know who would come out on top. But if this was a taijutsu battle, Hatake would have won this already. He won't have to worry if Tokara new coming bravery is any indication the odds in their favor, they just have to press it.

Rin struggled to deal with the next blow, both from the small aches of her previous injuries and the overwhelming skill in taijutsu of Tokara. Who would have known that despite using a gourd, he has formidable hand-hand prowess. Tokara for some reason was smiling nervously, which made her anxious for some reason. "Y-you are a go-good opponent Rin-san, but i-if you want to b-beat me you'd h-have to improve your form it's full o-of holes." He said ducking another kunai swipe, than lightly striking her in the knees. She stepped back in pain, but the persistent genin was still on her.

"How about you help improve my form later after the exams are over, it would be a pleasure to improve so well from a new friend." She said sweetly, as she struggled to find an opening on her classmate. "Fine b-by me" he said as he quickly knocked aside her weapon with a backhand, before putting her down gently with a motion.

"Your d-done please su-submit." She looked terribly ashamed of herself, for losing so easily. Even if she was far from a weakling, the idea of not proving useful to her teammates frustrated her. She sadly nodded her head, as he noticed the frustration on her face and decided to say something.

"H-hey don't treat y-yourself so b-badly, you j-just aren't ex-exceptional on offense. You're a g-great healer, and str-strong willed in your eff-efforts. Ju-just training h-harder and you will be c-chunin in no time. I'm s-sure you'll be big s-someday just wait." She smiled at his kind words, and nodded in his assessment she definitely will have to improve. Her interest of him just blossoming from this encounter.

Ginyu looked over and saw Obito disarmed, then Hayate dealing with Hatake with no small difficulty. He could help out with shadow clones, and explosive clay clones if needed be. Hatake is definitely the prodigy here dealing with Hayate, he needs help and we need to end this fast before he shifts his attention to his teammates. He saw how quickly he managed to shift the tides there in the last match, definitely one reason why this match seems so quick is because they matched up against their opponents easily. Ibiki's brutal attacks easily outpace Obito's more long-ranged style of fighting, and methods. His own knowledge of how medics fight allow him to disable Rin with less trouble, and the fact that she doesn't have a lot of medical ninjutsu made it easier. Kakashi Hatake on the other hand, from what he knows isn't a medic nor a long-ranged fighter, but made up for it in sheer potential in combat skill. Even now despite Hayate slight advantage, he is calculating a way to neutralize kenjutsu and fight his own way. He couldn't allow that, he needed to be put down now or he will change the outcome of battle sooner than they would like to admit.

He silently nodded at Ibiki who readied his kunai, and made 6 shadow clones and took some sand from his gourd with a hand sign. "Kakashi look out" the downed duo screamed as Ibiki desperately threw his kunai near Kakashi. The silver haired prodigy widened his eyes, but the moment he tried to move a pommel struck his ribcage hard. He nearly dropped his tanto, but he managed to uppercut Hayate with his left arm. The shadow clones quickly crowded around him restraining the boy, but he managed to cut them before they could jump him. Hayate grabbed Hatake's right arm and squeezed his wrist with all his might, forcing the latter to drop his patent weapon in pain enraging him. Before he could get the coughing boy in a chokehold, the sand stopped his feet from moving.

Hayate took that moment to hit him with a ferocious right hook, then a left, a crushing blow to his midsection and finally a hit to his neck with all his might. The Hatakes eyes widened somewhat, then his eyes rolled to the back of the head and blacked out. Hayate managed to nod a thanks to his comrades as he sunk to his knees coughing, Hatake was a tough opponent to beat and it would have took who knows how much longer it would have without Tokara or Ibiki. He was just glad that they managed to pass to the next round; the next was bound to be exhausting. Ibiki to the surprise of his teammates helped up Obito and promised to help in his classmates issue with his clan (Hayate knew that Obito smiled a lot but he never saw him this happy). Then Ibiki went back to his usual glaring at the proctor as he called the match a win for their team.

121211212121212122121121212212121212121212121212121212121211212121212

The next match ended even quicker than the last two, in a anti-climactic finish Asuma, Raido, and Kurenai were formidable fighters, yet all were crushed quickly. Raido was knocked out by Ibiki before he could even summon his crows. Kureani genjustu was formidable for her age, yet did little to Hayate a man who was constantly in a state of pain, disarming her quickly due to him being leagues above her in taijustu. Asuma the most formidable of the group put up the most fight, yet sand and impressive ambushes from Tokara knocked him over in less twenty seconds. Team Kushina to their leader's eternal joy managed to ace over two tests and do so while mostly unharmed. She payed for their ramen with no issues, while introducing her boyfriend Minato to her team (who along the way brought Rin, Obito and a reluctant Kaskashi). All that was next was another month before the final part of the exams, and Ginyu knew that the month in-between was the perfect opportunity to get closer to Obito. He would fulfill this mission at all costs, just in the same way Lord Frieza would.


	12. Chunin exams Intermission

Chapter 12: Chunin Exams Intermission

 **Training ground 14**

Ginyu panted as he dodged another jab from Ibiki, then promptly backflipped to a close by rock. Ibiki frustrated over his clans overbearing attitude, took his anger out in sparring. Turning a light spar into a full out battle turning over rocks, smashing the ground and ripping apart trees in his wrath. The alien was well-aware that he would need to end this soon, but he couldn't help but admire by his teammates sheer strength.

Quickly he jumped over his teammate as the latter sliced apart the rock was standing on. In that second, he kicked Ibiki in the back of the kneecaps tripping him up. Tokara then held in held him in a headlock, as he spoke in serious tone.

"Submit" he said as Ibiki struggled a bit more, then sighed and nodded his head in acceptance. He was aware that his rage is what cost him this match, but he couldn't help it his clan members taunting got to him. They both turned that there head as they saw Kushina clapped happily.

"That was incredible Tokara dattebane, your quick movements and thinking helped win this match. You're easily on a chunin level now, a bit more refining and you should win the exam in no time." Tokara smiled nervously, even as he was well-aware of this.

"As for you Ibiki, I'm not sure what you are mad about today, but if you don't stop I'm going to have send you home. I know that personal life is hard, but bringing baggage into your life as a shinobi is unfitting. How can you fulfill your dream if you lose your head like that, it's not going to make you the head of the TI." Ibiki nodded with clenched teeth, she's right and there wasn't much he would say about this.

"I decided that today is the day you will learn fuinjutsu, your homework will be reading level one scrolls of it." Kushina said with a degree of serious in her tone, while cheerful in most of what she does. Fuinjutsu is something she takes seriously, not only for it's value but because it is one of the last remaining items of her homeland. She would never take fuinjutsu like this lightly in any way.

"What makes fuinjutsu so dangerous sensei, I've heard of its capabilities but never really seen any sign of danger from it." Hayate asked.

"I'm glad you asked my adorable student, Fuinjutsu is the art of sealing using calligraphy, kanji and chakra manipulation into chakra paper. The capabilities are numerous, the best example you can get are my chakra chains." The shocked looks on their face are priceless, she wish she had a camera right then and there.

"Fuinjutsu value in the field tremendous outside myself there are only two other master sealsman, my boyfriend Minato-kun level 7 and his pervy teacher Jiraiya-sama level 6 in seals." She said with fondness for the former and disgust for their latter. "I'm a level 8 pretty cool huh" she said with a grin. Then she tossed several books at her students.

"These books are library check out so be careful, and start on page 4".

"Sensei what else do we have for today" Hayate asked.

"Oh I have a date today, so it's a short practice. I'd say about an hour or two, you already sparred today so outside water walking and tree climbing nothing else. If you want you can stay just clean up when you're done, the groundskeeper gets cranky when shinobi forget to clean up." She then gave them some basic seals to do when they are done reading the first exercise. Needless to say Ginyu was pleased as this meant they could take the books home.

As he read through this useful book, he decided to analyze the current info available to him. He is now at least chunin level has high affinity for earth and wind, medium affinity for water and little affinity for lightning and fire. His aim has improved tremendously in shuriken/kunai at least a high chunin, yet his infusion with earth and wind is still sub-par. His taijutsu is now medium for the team, weaker than Ibiki in strength, endurance yet above him in speed, agility and skill by far. He is slower than Hayate in agility, reflexes and kenjutsu skill, yet stronger, superior in hand-hand, and higher in strategy. As of now his chakra control is again in between Ibiki and Hayate, enough to cut leaves somewhat (thanks to shadow clones) and stand on the water for several seconds.

His understanding of the explosive clay has improved, so he spent some money he has on a smaller more compacted gourd. From what he knows it blends clay with earth release and combined with explosive stick on the side compacts it into an explosion. He can control it through **Earth Release: Sand explosion Jutsu** , although admittedly he mostly used that technique to slip up Kakashi rather than… well blow him up. He knows that 2 of his fire techniques are now near useless in this body, but the higher affinity for wind grants him stronger results in wind capabilities. As of now he knows in ninjutsu **Earth Release: Earth Spike Jutsu** , **Earth Release: Earth Spit Jutsu, Wind Release: Wind Petals jutsu, Wind Release: Gale Palm jutsu, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough jutsu, Wind Release: Air Bullets jutsu, Water Release: Water Bullets jutsu,** several other jutsu he has not the time to master or practice at home, half of the techniques he's mentioned still need some refining. His chakra is only above average for a chunin, and would probably be marginally above the average jonin when he grows up.

"Alright writing utensils down, put your seals up boys." She was impressed with Hayate's work it was well-written and thought out, yet he still needs some work on his handwriting. Ibiki was just similar, yet sloppier and not as efficient. Tokara of the three needed the most work, his handwriting was sub-par and it didn't have much style. She took a couple minutes to write down some notes on paper, and handed them to the three. From their actions they didn't expect the criticism, Hayate smiled marginally, Ibiki hummed, and Tokara sighed.

"Alright class is dismissed everyone, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone goodbye." With that the vixen sprint out before anyone could return a goodbye within distance yet again. Her boyfriend must be something if she dashed that speed (than again Kushina never really liked waiting around to say goodbye).

"We have done well but we still need some work, the last exam is in three weeks. If we don't look good during this, then we would have to start thinking about the next two months exams." The coughing boy noted.

"Agreed, if we want to win we have to stop playing willie nillie in our training, and pushed ourselves harder. I'll try tree walking with leaf manipulation on my head, you two try sparring during water walking. If you can get it down without putting any subconscious thought into walking, then your definitely done with that exercise." The stern boy stated.

"I bel-believe she st-stop in a ho-hour, I ha-have to at-attend the or-orphanage to-today." The two nodded.

"I have to deal with my god awful clan again, so you won't hear anything from me in a while." Hayate gave Ibiki a sympathetic yet reassuring nod, and Tokara put his hand on the angry teen's shoulder.

"I have someone I have to meet today, she interesting to talk too so I'll busy for the week." Ibiki eventually shrugged Tokara off his shoulder, yet gave the former a knowing look. Tokara had to suppress himself from either laughing or dancing in joy, as the usually stoic boy blushed.

1212122121221122112121212121212211212121212121212121121212121212121121212121221

Ginyu blocked a left elbow from Hayate, and then caught the chakra strike with a grunt. Hayates hand-hand style was more credible than he realized, it relies on quick strikes at pressure points from hidden attacks from his limbs. His speed combined with his natural aptitude for finding weak points in his enemies, made him more dangerous even without a weapon. Tokara grabbed the outstretched fist, and pulled him in for a knee to the abdomen. After connecting, the boy hutched over as he steadily lost control of his concentration and fell into the water. Tokara reached out to grab for him and managed to pull the freezing cold boy out of the water, he knew that the match was over. Yet it confirmed that Tokara is still the superior hand-hand, and that Hayate still lacks concentration and multi-tasking in water-walking.

"Le-let's call it a d-day" the cold genin gave a shivering nod and cough, then walked out to see Ibiki.

"I-ibiki we're done for the day" he said as the boy slumped over tired.

"Alright then see you in a week or so" Ibiki jumped through the trees at a slower pace.

"Goodbye Tokara" the boy coughed then left in a similar way, leaving the deceptive genin alone.

"All alone huh" Ginyu looked around glad that he didn't have to feign exhaustion anymore, and decided to do some practices before going to the orphanage. He had 20 minutes after all, more than enough time to do as he pleased.

With that he took out his gourd, with doing three sets of repeated practice of the hand seals, then did a near-perfected **Earth Release: Sand Explosion jutsu** over ten meters of area then blew it up with a snake hand seal. He rushed into his planet trade organization stance, using a variety of swift kicks, punches and roundhouses in quick succession. Throwing kunai and shuriken in perfect follow up then dodged against an invisible enemy, and used **Wind Release: Gate Palm jutsu** destroying several trees in a precise manner. He then used **Wind Release: Breakthrough jutsu** and **Wind Release: Air bullets jutsu** to measure the destructive power of both, he wasn't disappointed as numerous trees were destroyed beyond repair. Half of the training ground was torn apart by the wind and it looked like nothing short of miniature hurricane destroyed it. The captain chuckled before falling over tired, one third of his chakra spent and well-aware of the fact that the groundskeeper might get him.

 _A few minutes of meditation won't hurt, then I can go see Kabuto and the others. Who knows maybe I can teach them how to pose, not with the same grace as the Ginyu force of course. But just enough to show me that they aren't just a bunch of brats._ Sitting down he began focusing on his chakra, and on it's refinement, internally controlling the flow and redirecting throughout his whole body. While he focused on his chakra, he began to think on what's next in his plan here.

He's aware that despite a few words, that he isn't close enough to Obito to become his friend meaning he would have to use Rin as a way of getting closer to him. He's well aware of Konoha structure now through exploring both the inner and outer parts of its gates as well as using its library. For the second part he has no clue as to what he meant as "fellow clansman" but it may have something to do with Kushina but who? Is she/he from Konoha, were could he/she possibly be, from what he can tell Uzugakure was destroyed at least 2 decades ago. Meaning that if he isn't in Konoha the chance of finding him without sensing chakra, or without using a spy network it would take a lifetime to find. It would be best to make sure Obito is protected first, if he can't find this "fellow clansmen" then its whatever. If he can prevent one part of the prophecy, than the second part wouldn't matter. Ibiki said Obito wanted to be Hokage, if he could make him Hokage the chances of him ever being disloyal or corrupted would never happen. He felt a presence around him, so he looked around a bit suspicious of the quiet, before shrugging it off and decided to leave. In that moment he got up, and ran off wishing that he had a better mode of transportation than just sprinting. Oblivious to the fact, that someone hidden near the roots of a tree was watching over him.

1212121212121212121212121212121221212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121211221

 **In a dark room near a warehouse**

"Danzo-sama I apologize for my interruption, but I have found someone young with great potential." A bird masked member said without emotion.

A frail old man walking with a cane appeared, he wore a white shirt, with a black robe over the top it covering from his feet, to just over his right soldier. He had a calm, yet expressionless face as he gazed as his foot soldier a curiosity, another member of the root was always a good thing. Thankfully he disguised many of his men as a groundskeeper for keeping an eye on the youth, this tactic like usual worked and he had a new member from each generation at his disposal.

"Name, age, capabilities, affiliation, anything else of note." The war hawk said.

"Tokara Supaka, 11 years of age, highly skill in wind and water, easily high chunin in taijutsu, perfect in kunai/shuriken throwing, exceptionally fast learner, decent fuinjutsu and standard skills of a genin though superior to his teammates in these areas. Orphan, member of Team Kushina, and affiliate of the Konoha orphanage. Seems to hide his skill, intelligence, and confidence despite being superior to his teammates, his other teammates have potential yet one is dealing with clan-related issues and the other seems adamant on joining the anbu."

Danzo grasped his chin with two fingers, the thought of gaining such as youth seems like a great addition to his team. The problem was the fact that he had to be mindful of how he goes about this, the woman maybe dense but not stupid. Her sensing, chakra chains, fuinjutsu and affiliation to Minato meant that brainwashing the boy and not being discovered could end disastrously for him. The other two were much easier to deal with granted, that he had spies in the Morino clan and dealings meant that he could potentially brainwash the boy indirectly with less issue. While also his high connections to the anbu meant that having the boy serve him, was very plausible and less looked into. Kakashi Hatake being an orphan would have had him in the same boat as Tokara, if not for the fact that being the last member of the Hatake clan automatically meant anbu protection in order to preserve his bloodline (not the anbu he wanted honestly). He would have to play this smartly, acquiring Kakashi, Genma, Tokara, Hayate, and Ibiki to work for him will happen as long as he plays smart. Minato maybe a genius shinobi in many regards, but in terms of experience in politics and manipulation is an amateur.

"Continue observation of Tokara, I'll send more to spy on the others. If this goes well you will have a student at your disposal in the future." The bird root nodded then left in a shunshin.

12121212221212121212121122121212121122112121221122112212112212121211221122111212121212122112

 **2:00 P.M.**

Ginyu yawned as he finally made it to the Konoha orphanage, it took longer than he had expected. He walked into the orphanage to see everyone playing around, the civilian school got out as the older kids helped out the younger kids. It almost seemed like the orphanage didn't need any help, if it weren't the disarray of the clothes, thrown around homework, and overly loud brats. Sighing a little, he stopped a fight breaking out between two kids, helped a little girl find her dolly and assisted a exhausted Nono in organizing the schedule.

"Alright children, go ahead and following Kanpu pick up trash on the streets for volunteer work. While I attend to the Konoha shinobi, looking for medical assistance. Meet me back at five got it?" Several kids groaned, but Urushi raised his hand in curiosity.

"Mother why are giving medical assistance to Konoha shinobi, don't they have a hospital" Urushi asked, did have to do with the fact that Mother was said to be a medical-nin back then.

"It's just for money and assistance for the orphanage, don't worry it isn't something to worry out" she said with a pained smile, although Tokara wasn't convinced. Kabuto he noticed didn't look convinced, and looked at him with an eyes of mutual understanding.

After hours of helping out kids pick up trash near a bridge, he couldn't help his gaze from looking at Kabuto. There was something about the boy that made him curious, and he couldn't help himself from speaking out. Before he could talk to him, said boy got to close to the bridge and nearly fell off. But as a shinobi catching him was a cinch, ignoring the thanks from the caretakers, he decided that this was the moment to talk to him.

"Ar-are you o-okay, do you ne-need help?" he asked the boy, who shook his head.

"I'm find just thinking about something." He said quitely.

"Is it so-something that y-you want t-to tell me ab-about, if it's a or-orphan thing you can t-talk to me ab-about I will und-understand." The kid seemed to nod somewhat, and we were interrupted by Urushi who knocked him on the head and lectured him on safety. It was after several more hours that we left back to the orphanage.

It was 8:00 p.m. everyone ate, the kids thanked their caretakers for the meal, and Tokara for taking care of them. Everyone but Kabuto went to sleep, as he silently walked to the porch and sat next to Tokara. It was a full moon out, and it seemed to glisten on their skins as the genin decided to initiate the conversation.

"S-so what's wrong, you can t-tell me anything I'm y-your friend after all."

"It's just while I don't want to be a shinobi, but I'm worried that mother will get dragged into it again. She said at one time that she wasn't going to be one, but she's helping them out, does that mean she will have to work with them again. I-I don't want her to hu-hurt herself like this, she always so tired" While he wouldn't have this talk with anyone but mother, he felt content in talking to Tokara about this. Unlike most shinobi he volunteers here a lot, and seems to know a lot about shinobi to comfort him about this.

"Ka-kabuto just bec-because she helps out s-shinobi again, do-doesn't me-mean she will b-be one like this, it me-means she is just a ni-nice person who helps out. S-she made her own i-identity by helping o-out others, her ass-assisting others means s-she is pro-protecting the things s-she loves by h-helping out K-konaha. O-others may se-seek her for her t-talents, but as lo-long as she helps out p-people like you wi-will be able to pro-protect her. But d-don't th-think too hard on th-these things, it makes you a tw-twisted adult. As l-long as I'm around I'll help you out." Engulfing Kabuto into a hug, as he thought about his own words and what it means.

"Th-thanks Tokara, I guess thinking about her safety made me think so deeply, that I neglected my own."

"It's al-alright it happens som-sometimes, hey how a-about you co-come watch the ch-chunin exams this mo-month. You co-could raise money th-there through concession s-stands and support the o-orphange shelters. Not on-only you'd see me in action." Kabuto agreed, and decided to it was time to go to sleep.

"R-remember Kabuto, you're not al-alone in he-helping out the or-orphange. If you need m-my help just ask." Ginyu saw the boy briefly nod before leaving, he looked at the moon and thought about what to do next.

Unaware of the smiling patron watching over him, she had heard his words and silently wished for a way to pay him back for his generosity. It would be some time before he would go home, a new goal refurnished in his mind.


	13. Chunin exams part 3

**An hour before the final exam**

Ginyu was smiling, not a rare sight, but something that did not happen often in his reincarnation. For 11 years he waited, plotted, analyzed, and finally body-swapped to get where he is now. From this exam on, this means more information on his "peers", a higher rank, greater respect, and finally a step closer to figuring out what makes Obito tick. All he had to do is play it smart and watch. His teammates scowled annoyws, as he stared at the wall absentmindedly.

"Tokara focus, the exam starts in an hour. Get ready." Hayate said sternly.

"S-sorry, just w-want to see a f-friend before the e-exam starts. I'll just b-be a few minutes." Tokara said with a smile. He was aware because of the somewhat reclusive nature of the chunin exams, the orphanage won't sell much. However, he wanted to see if Kabuto needed any help.

"Keep it quick, this exam is going to require your full concentration. Say hello and go." Ibiki said.

"I-I will see you"

"See you"

"Hurry"

He rushed into the stands, the stadium was quite small yet it was very sturdy. It rested near the edge of the border. The inner-workings of the stadiums had multiple trees implanted there for tactical ground, yet with several clearings available for ninjutsu battles. All of which are deliberately made through a mixture of real or artificial material. He looked around a small percentage of nobles, concession servers, civilians who had nothing better to do, and the orphanage. He immediately ran to them, yet before he reach them a serpentine jonin stood in front of him. Orochimaru the Snake Sanin, stood in front of him with a hungry look on his face. _Oh no._

"Fuh Fuh, Tokara-kun I have been looking over for you for the past month. I wanted to see if your skin will shed after this." Orochimaru smirked, his smile of suppressed interest.

"I h-have no idea wh-what you a-are sa-saying Oro-Orochimaru-sama, do s-snakes sh-shed li-like this in these c-conditions." Tokara said, deciding to humor him a bit.

"Hmm perhaps not, but I can tell you are hiding something and I do enjoy a good mystery. After all a scientist who doesn't wonder, doesn't grow. And a snake doesn't molt immediately after gets to cover." Orochimaru noted thoughtfully.

"Or-Orochimaru-sama why are in-interested in me, and are y-you here to w-watch y-your team." He was aware that it was a stupid question, and he wasn't naïve enough to believe that Orochimaru cared at all about his students. However, it will help gage how interested he was in his students and in him.

"Yes I'm here to observe my students, and as for why I entertain the notion of interest to you. Truthfully I'm not sure." Orochimaru then walked up to him and kneeled down next to him.

"But I'm will find out soon, and you better be ready." Orochimaru whispered evilly into his ear, and then walked off with a small wave. _He definitely will be a threat, I better be on my-guard for the next time_.

Nono walked over, gave the retreating figure of the Sanin a frown, before she returned her attention to the genin in front of her.

"Hello Tokara-kun. I just wanted to thank you for this idea, Kabuto told me about it. We didn't sell a lot of food, but we managed to gain the respect of a couple nobles. It might help now, but it might in the future. Again thank you, it means more than you realize." She said with a warm smile, the orphans behind him (except Urushi), bowed to him. And for a moment Ginyu felt a warm feeling in his chest, before ruthlessly squishing it.

"I'm j-just happy to he-help, I wanted f-for you to en-enjoy the ex-exams. I promise K-kabuto-kun that I w-will do well." He said, as he extended a hand to Kabuto, the silver haired boy reached and took it.

"Good luck"

"Thanks" Tokara said, as he waved to the smiling orphanage. They returned it, before getting back to work.

Down in the stage, Ibiki grit his teeth as he saw the rest of his generation turned up. After turning his head he greeted Obito with a handshake, as the former nodded his in understanding. Obito improved greatly, and Ibiki would be disappointed if they would have another rematch before the exams are over.

Meanwhile, Hayate and Kakashi exchanged looks as they analyzed each other appearances. They reached over for a firm shake, each staring at each expectantly before nodding. Gai in the back looked somewhat depressed that Kakashi was greeting Hayate first, but knew that it was the look of a rematch rather than an actual rivalry. Something he was glad of, as he was Kakashi's eternal rival and very proud of it. Obito was a rival of Kakashi, but he was more of a teammate rival rather than an eternal rival, after all Kakashi didn't want to be Hokage right?

"Hey Tokara, how are you doing it's been a while" Rin said with a smile.

"I-I'm been good, did your fo-form improve w-without me?" Tokara said with a shy smile.

"Yeah it did thank you, I'd never imagined as you quite taijutsu proficient. But I'm not complaining for the results, hey I was wondering if you would like to talk after the exam. I have something I want to talk to you about." Rin said with a somewhat expecting look.

"Sure, b-but let's talk later. The pro-proctor is going t-to say so-something."

Then arrived with a yellow flash, a tall, blue-eyed, blonde-haired man with the standard jonin jacket. Tokara looked around to see everyone's actions, everyone was smiling, yet team Minato looked especially elated. Obito was smiling widely, Rin looked like she wanted to burst out into cheer, and even Kakashi cocked a small grin.

"Hello my name is Minato Namikaze, I will be your last proctor in the chunin exams. I do hope everyone has a safe match, and remember injuries beyond the acceptable norm will get you thrown out of the exams. This match will represent who you are to the rest of the village, so give it your all. For the will of fire burns in your spirit and your eternal resolve." He said with a huge smile, as the rest of the genin cheered over this. Ginyu could only sigh at this, completely done with this hypocritical will that seems to motivate the whole village.

"Alright everyone, when your name is called come up and pick a number. As there is a total of 15 we will have an additional match of three, the winner who comes out on top will face the other. We will have 7 matches, and they will be based on the number chosen." He then clapped his hands, as his assistant got out the box.

"Now let's begin: Rin Nohara of Team Minato" she came and picked number 5.

"Ibiki Morino of Team Kushina" he came up and picked 7.

"Anko Mitarashi of Team Orochimaru" she came and picked 8.

"Tokara Supaka of Team Kushina" he went over and picked 15.

"Kakashi Hatake of Team Minato" he came and picked 1.

"Ebisu of Team Choza" he came and picked 13.

"Maito Gai of Team Choza" he came and picked 10.

"Gekko Hayate of Team Kushina." He came and picked 2.

"Obito Uchiha of Team Minato" He came and picked 9.

"Asuma Sarutobi of Team Dan" He came and picked 6.

"Kurenai Yuhi of Team Dan" She came and picked 14.

"Raido Namiashi of Team Dan" he came and picked 11.

"Genma Shiranui of Team Choza" he came and picked 4.

"Fumei Hyuuga of Team Orochimaru" he came and picked 3.

"Wisteria Supai of Team Orochimaru." went and picked 12.

"All right then let's get started then, first match Kakashi Hatake vs Gekko Hayate".

2121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212122121212121212121

 **Hayate Gekko vs Kakashi Hatake**

The two said nothing, they just stared at each other with sheer intensity. One set of eyes flicked with sheer annoyance, the other set with undying passion. The two readied their blades, each planning a strategy in half a second.

"Start"

Kakashi immediately drew his tanto, and rushed over to Hayate. Before they could make contact, he drops to the floor and tries to slash at his mid-section. The coughing boy parried the blow, but jumped back to gain some space. He channeled wind chakra to his katana and sliced the air four times in Kakashi's direction. The boy easily weaved through them in three moves, and zig-zagged over to the swordsmen. With a smoke bomb, the area was covered as Kakashi held his breath in order to not breathe in the gas. He looked around, left and right as he readied his blade listening to shifts in the gas, in order to prepare for any incomings strikes.

Several slices on his left forced him to duck, yet that ended up open for the **Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation technique** as hands sprung from the ground. Seeing this move barely, he grabbed his tanto and mustering up all the electricity he could to use **Electrical Release: Electrical Cut** to cut down the invading hands. However his crouching angle made the slice awkward and the only struck Hayate right shoulder. In return, Hayate grabbed Kakashi's arm with his left wrist and squished it with all his strength. The tanto fell, as the technique cancelled as Kakashi held his wrist in writhing pain. Hayate grabbed the tanto as he stood up, admiring it a little with interested eyes, and then threw it back to Kakashi (much to the latter's great surprise).

"If we fight, we fight at our best, no unfair advantages." Hayate said, yet at the same time it was more out of seeing how Kakashi would react, then any sort of advantages.

"Not very shinobi-like to allow your opponent to stand on even grounds, but it's definitely more like a shinobi then wearing orange goggles." He ignored the yelling from the stands, as he refocused on his opponent. "That may have not been the best move for you, sure my wrist hurts like hell, but your right shoulder isn't going to work at its best in this fight. This definitely will cost you" he noted, as he decided it was best to change up tactics, no use fighting like this for nostalgias sake.

 _He's right, my shoulder is still bleeding a little, and those chakra techniques have exhausted me a little. Although I can't falter now, I'm still superior in kenjutsu, even with one arm, and I definitely have superior hand eye coordination. He may be fast, but his ninjutsu won't work if he doesn't have any build-up. If I can finish this in one blow, then I won't have to worry about his strategies. Ibiki, Tokara, I'm getting closer, just a little more._ He drew his katana close, as he readied his blade, he performed a shadow clone (learned from Tokara), and produced two clones. He readied his blade, looking for an opening, Hatake was moving his hands closer meaning he was about to perform a ninjutsu. So he beckoned his two clones to attack him with a speed blitz, as he began to measure the distance between the two of them. 60 feet away, done with several hand-signs, on-guard and with few injuries, Kakashi Hatake will lose this battle if has to take everything he has.

Kakashi jumped back to get some distance as the two clones nearly blindsided him, they attempted to slice at his neck and waist. But kicking shadow clones, as they came within radius was easy especially when they were weaker than the original. With that he finished his ninjutsu and called it out **Earth style: Mud wall** quickly making a barrier for protection. As the wind cuts came and nearly destroyed it by its sheer pressure, _what power_ he thought. Before he could relax a little, he turned around and caught the sword in his hands. Thankfully his sense worked on par with a dog, or that cut would have ended the match for anyone (except for someone with similar senses). The clone dispersed as kicked him in the back of the knee. The moment before he fell, he performed **Earth Release: Earth Wave** disrupted the area nearly tripping Hayate. He took that advantage to return that trip, with a kick to the shin at full force and then following with a swift left hook. It dazed the coughing boy, yet his will made him refuse to wield to such an attack and he forced chakra to his feet to dodge the earth entrapment.

He locked himself in the battle, as Kakashi used several minor lightning techniques on his arms and legs. The results were moderate shocks, yet a determined genin eager for more. He used an incomplete shunshin to close the distance which resulted in him almost falling over, yet took advantage of his unstable footing to slice at his chest, cutting the silver head significantly. In tranquil fury, he punched Hayate in the nose nearly breaking it, and then swatted aside the formers katana. After throwing several punches and kicks, he feigned a right to kick at his opponents' ankle. Hayate nearly falling to the side, was tackled and had a kunai at his throat as Kakashi looked at him with a serious (even more than usual) look to him. "Do you yield" he said calmly.

"…Yes you won this one." They made the peace sign as Kakashi decided to indulge himself with a question.

"What were those techniques" Kakashi asked.

"Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation and a Shadow clone. And you?" Hayate asked in return.

"Electrical Release: Electrical Cut and Earth Release: Mud Wall. Thank you for telling me about them." The two gave another nod as Minato began announcing the next match.

"Fumei Hyuuga and Genma Shiranui can please come to the stage." He called.

121121212121212212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Ginyu comforted Hayate with his words, saying that he while he didn't pass there was always the next time. To which Ibiki reiterated in his own taciturn way. In truth, he was a bit disappointed that Hayate didn't pass, but Kakashi was just a more skilled shinobi at the moment. Hayate trained by refining his kenjutsu with targets, his chakra manipulation with leafs, elaborate strategies with books, and furthered his physical training in taijutsu. While he doesn't know how Kakashi trains, it definitely involved a more well-rounded training. That somehow made him physically superior and better equipped at taijutsu, honed his senses to be on par with Hayate's (which makes sense as Hatakes are trackers), diversified his strategy, improved his blade work, all the while holding the advantage at any angle. Defeating Kakashi Hatake will be definitely a challenge; thankfully he planned ahead for this.

"Your boy is quite good Minato" Hiruzen complimented, he hasn't seen such prowess in earth release in a while now.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, I'm sure the original would be pleased to know about this" the shadow clone said, his sole purpose of being here is to collect data on his students at two places at once so they will correct their flaws at training. Without a surprise, Kakashi did exceed expectations again.

"Kakashi-kun did good, but he definitely did win without pulling out the stops. Don't forget that" Kushina said with a smile, she was sad that Hayate didn't pass but at the same time proud that he could face such a prodigy with that. She might even but him some ramen later, after giving him a hug as soon as she got there.

21212121212121212122121212121121212121212212121212112121221212121121221122112121221211212

 **Fumei Hyuuga vs Gemna Shiranui**

"Start"

Genma quickly spit out a senbon at Fumei, who promptly blocked it with no effort at all. With several hand-seals he put a hand on the ground, and created a ravine under Fumeis' legs. The Hyuuga quickly dodged it, before making a rush at the prodigy eager to seal his chakra points. He activated his Byakugan in order to see his opponent's weak spots. The senbon-user just smirked swiftly throwing an explosive kunai at the boy's legs, forcing the kid to dodge. With that he shunshined right next to him, he crouched down to avoid the gentle fist strike, and kicked the former in the crotch. As the other boy tried to recover from that, he put a senbon to the Hyuugas throat.

"Surrender, you've lost." He said seriously, had he not spent a lot of his time working on his body flicker to the point of being sealless, while minimizing the strain of its usage or he would have been wide open for that gentle fist move. He did that to avoid any tackles, and to close in as quickly as possible. Thankfully most Hyuugas are taijutsu fighters, forgoing ninjutsu and genjutsu for being unstoppable up close. Thus disorienting him with the kunai explosive was easier, and striking at his man parts made him lose the ability to fight back quickly.

"I surrender" Fumei Hyuuga said with clenched teeth.

"Sorry about that man, had I fought you anymore. I would have to spent up too much stamina and revealed more tricks to the audience. Need any help with that." The senbon user asked.

"No, but thank you for asking." The Hyuuga said, as he walked off with a slight limp to his step. Although he tried to act stoic, he was tearing up inside, a branch member who only wanted to make his family proud. Failed to get high grades as a academy student like a Hyuuga should, can't gain the respect of his teacher, and now failed in the first round in an embarrassing way. This couldn't get any worse.

Genma felt a bit ashamed that he had to resort to that, but he couldn't show his tricks if he wanted to beat that guy. He looked at Obito, then at Rin and finally Kakashi.

121212121212121212121212212121212121212121212121212121211221122121112

 _So he is holding back, explains why he used those basic strategies, no matter this match showed me he greatly improved in speed and maneuverability. His gaging tatics has increased as well, the senbon spit reaction was obviously to see the distance and developed a reaction analysis. Defeating such a skilled genin will definitely make my day._ Ginyu thought as he began to plot out his moves against these powerful opponents.

212121212121212121222222222222111111111212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

 **Rin Nohara vs Asuma Sarutobi**

Minato looked at his student in repressed awe, she looked more confident in battle and like she had a plan in mind. He honestly didn't see her that much in training after the first few days; she was mostly nearly that Tokara boy Kushina talks on and on about. It was difficult keeping Obito and Kakashi from fighting without her around, they were both sad when she didn't show up (well Obito more than Kakashi). Seeing this new side of her meant she has obviously improved, which is obvious even without sensing her chakra strength. Depending on how well she does in this match, will depend on how well he will reward both Rin and her new friend. Well only one way to find out.

"Start"

Immediately Rin threw out several coated kunai at Asuma at frightening speeds, forcing him to dodge it as quickly as possible. Rin predicted this and as fast as she could shout earth spit at his head. As he stopped to dodge it, she closed in and spat a water stream at his shoulders to knock him down. Seeing this he side-stepped and shot a **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough** , which she retaliated with her strongest water release technique **Water Release: Coursing stream**. The attacks collided violently, the stream pressure of the water equaling the force of the wind spiral destruction. It lasted several seconds in total, before the elements collapsed against each other the explosion knocking both combatants back.

Rin groaned as she got up, frantically she gathered her kunai as she leaped into a nearby bush. She was fully aware that the last attack took at least 40% of her chakra, yet the explosion showed one thing worth knowing. The fact that she could beat Asuma Sarutobi who's a good year older than her; while a month ago she could at best stand at the sidelines and watch. While sometimes adding a few extra kunai to a fight and mostly medical aid beforehand, however the rigorous training from Tokara in taijutsu and several medical/ninjutsu scrolls made her stronger. At a close range without attacking medical weak points she would lose easily to Asuma, yet if she plans her attacks with greater precision she will have the advantage. Nodding to herself, she sneaked around while reading a tranquilizer in her hand as she grasped her second to last kunai. With wary eyes she snuck around, looking side to side to spot Asuma. Seeing him behind a tree several places from the explosion made her nervous, yet a thrown out smoke bomb soothed her nerves.

Sneaking again around the bushes Rin creeped closer to the other side of the trees, continuous in her search as she prepared for the next move. Upon seeing the familiar jacket of Asuma slightly moved, she came up close to him and prepared to strike. Her eyes widened as the empty jacket was moved by a monkey, she turned desperately as tried to spot him. A trench-knife dug into the bark of the tree near her face, as she looked at Asuma's smiling mug. She attempted to slice his arm with her right arm, yet a knee stopped her from getting far, then she was punched several times before being knocked onto the ground. Feigning motionless, she waited as he slowly crept up on her, the sound of his trench knives glistening up close. She stabbed the tranquilizer into his leg in one motion, and then threw her coated kunai at the upper part of his leg with all her remaining might. He gasped from the pain in his leg before he fell to his knees, he removed the kunai but as soon as he was about to knock her out. She threw out her strongest punch passing her limits, the punch slammed into his temple which he managed to reduce by spinning his neck reducing the damage of the blow by half. She fell helplessly to the ground unconscious as he looked at the sweet girl who done much more damage than he would ever expect, she could see why she was Kurenai's best friend after Anko.

"Nice job, I thought you'd last only a minute, but that scary as hell determination pushed through. Obito picked one hell of a fighter, if not for Kurenai I'd be in line too. Keep up the good w-" he stopped mid-sentence as he felt the attacks finally getting to him. He gave one last look at Rin, patted her head before falling over unconscious.

"Double-Ko, the match is officially a tie. Both parties will not move up" Minato's voice echoed with pride in his student, he wanted to congratulate her right now. If it weren't for the fact that his student was currently knocked out. He owed that Tokara boy a thank you, maybe some Ramen, or better yet his girlfriend's cooking.

He called the medical-nin to attend to his students as he prepared the next match. He had to announce the matches as quickly as possible, if he wanted to meet his student again.

212121212121212121212121212121121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

"That's my kawaii Rin-chan dattebane, she kicked some major ass. The old man son put one heck of a fight though." She said as she ignored the somewhat downcast look from said old man. Although it was clear in his eyes that he still proud of his boy, even if he didn't pass a single round.

"I agree, Minato-kun student did very well against my son, Minato-kun training methods must be quite commendable if she could do this well." Hiruzen spoke with pride in one of his potential future successor's skills, being a good teacher is almost a requirement for being Hokage after all.

"Actually sir, the original didn't train her to fight like this, these ninjutsus and taijutsu skill are quite new if I might add." The clone said with a sheepish rub of his skull, it was surprising how well she done as both a medic and the least developed fighter of the three. Even if she did manage to defy the whole medic shouldn't get injured thing.

"Really, and who taught Rin these skills Minato-kun"

"I believe a boy named Tokara, she didn't show up to practice this month."

"Oh I remember that my cute student Tokara didn't show up that much either, if I knew he was teaching Rin-chan I would have been less harsh on him about that."

"Tokara hmm" As the Professor of shinobi, there is not a lot that could catch him off guard like this. However a fellow genin managed to turn a capable medic to formidable one in a month is very shocking. Especially since the reports said Taijutsu was her biggest weakness; perhaps he underestimated the will of the new generation. Rin would definitely become a great medic someday, it was in her genes after all. As for Tokara he would have to keep a closer eye on the boy, a great teacher might enter the academy if he keeps this up.

21212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121211221121221

 _Rin you've impressed me, your taijutsu has improved greatly and I have never been more proud. Not only did we become much closer, I managed to test out refined fuinjutsu by adding on extra weights to her normal training (something that led her to keep up with Asuma a little bit in the physical department). On top of that, skill in hand-hand has grown greatly from many katas, and her usage of weapons has grown through moving targets. It's shame you couldn't move up to the next round. Yet this has proved you're a good shinobi. As for Asuma he performed better than anticipated, his usage in wind release is good but lesser than mine. His skill in trench knives is great enough to be a big threat to me, and his physical prowess and chakra reserves are nothing to scoff at. Let's see what else is in store now in the exams._

1212211221122121212121212121211212212121212121212121212121212121212121211212

 **Ibiki Morino vs Anko Mitarashi**

"Start"

Ibiki immediately went for Anko's legs, so he threw several kunai at her sides the moment they began. She swiftly side-stepped left, and shot out several snakes from her hands at him. He promptly dodged the snakes, as he jumped to the nearest tree and leaped to the next one. He channeled wind chakra into his left kunai, and fire chakra to his right as he rapidly bombarded his opponent with numerous swipes of cuts. She twisted herself in an unnatural position while sprinting in a zig-zag motion and leaped onto the closest tree. She accessed fire chakra as he jumped from tree to tree, closing in on him. He attempted to gain some distance, by jumping back behind him. But she relentlessly leaped onto his tree, with the kick close to his head. He grabbed her leg, as he attempted to stab her weak spot in her foot, while using his chakra training to stay balanced to the tree using his feet. She anticipated this, as she managed to twist her left foot back, while pulling back her right leg for a quick round house kick to the temple. The moment he stabbed a pressure point in her foot, she retaliated with a swipe to the head the force of the kick relinquishing his grip on her. He struggled to open his bruised eye, as he managed to lunge at her forcing them to fall several feet down.

He landed on top of her, as he immediately held her down with most of his strength directed onto her shoulders. She grit her teeth, as she made several hand-signs as snakes came out of her arms and bit his back. He winced, but continued to force pressure on her shoulders while putting wind chakra into his touch. The slow pain of wind cutting into her shoulders was immeasurable to her; even Orochimaru-sensei tests didn't hurt as much as this!

He felt the poison in the back seep in, but he couldn't relent now. If he tried to get her in another position she would escape, and his breath was slowly running out. The application of wind chakra was used to slowly break her resistance, not the best choice of method of interrogation at the moment but he couldn't choose any other at this moment. How long she would last, would reflect how much respect he had for her as a kunoichi. In a way, this was test to see how well he could rely on his potential colleague. He held her there for half a minute, as he felt him slowly relinquish his hold marginally. Ibiki lost his grip on her, yet she was unable to move her arms as her shoulders were broken. Minato finally appeared as he looked surprised as he saw a surprising sight. Ibiki tense breath meant his sick and bound to fall over, yet Anko was unable to move her arms and Ibiki's weight held her down. As of now, he couldn't call either the winner, restoring Anko's arms would take an entire day thus she wouldn't able to participate in the exams. Ibiki on the other hand, was definitely going take several if the potency of the bite was an indicator.

"Tie, neither participant will go further. Good job you two." Ibiki gave him a weak nod, as he collapsed to his right. Anko replicated that nod, then sighed in disappointment as she could imagine her Sensei lecture. She looked to the other side to see Ibiki, she couldn't decide to whether thank him for the match or yell at him for the match. But one thing she thing she could admit, is that he had guts for that move and he was definitely worthy of respect.

"Nice job Ibiki, that was pretty badass." She shrugged Minato assistance as she walked to the infirmary on her own. She hoped to make it time for Rin and Kurenai's matches, they were bound to be good. It would help her put off sensei lecture, and cheer on her friends at the same time.

1212121212221212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

 **Tokara and Hayate**

"…Shame Ibiki didn't pass, but uh he did well, and we should visit him in a few minutes to make sure he is okay." Hayate said with a cough, he looked somewhat disappointed in his teammate's loss, but a bit happy that he managed to pull a tie.

Tokara nodded meekly at that, as he managed to look down to the arena as Ibiki was taken away to the hospital. _Seems Rin's mom will have her hands full, but it's good to know that both Rin and Ibiki pulled a tie very impressive for the two starting off as a little rusty. Ibiki's endurance was incredible here, despite using nature chakra several times, and enduring those powerful strikes he managed to wrestle her into the ground for quite a while. Anko was no slacker either, that flexibility and quick-thinking managed to push Ibiki several times into a corner, and who knew she had such a potent jutsu in her hands at this age. Granted she is Orochimaru's apprentice, but still had she used her jutsu to her fullest and used weapons in her assault Ibiki might not have one. Even though he himself was holding back his blade attacks as well. I definitely must visit both Rin and Ibiki when the exam is over, they're something special._

212121212121212121212121221212121212121212121212121212121212212112212121212121212121212121212

 **Obito Uchiha vs Maito Gai**

Obito looked worried on the outside, for several it would be his usual cry baby side acting up. But in truth he was worried about Rin and also how well he would do in these exams. Bakashi passed with difficulty, and Rin pulled an amazing tie (he fell in love with her all over again when that happened), yet he didn't feel up to it. But the moment he heard his opponents name, he got down right annoyed it was that bushy brows freak again. Kakashi's so called rival and resident tough guy, he will pull a win over this guy and be one step closer to Kakashi (even though he would never admit the jealousy was more at his strength, than Gai himself). He just needed to assert himself in front of sensei, with a win under his belt in order to be one step closer to being Hokage.

"I hope we have a good match Obito, and live to the fullest of our youth " Gai said as he gave one of his patented thumbs up.

"That's it Gai you're going down." He pulled a thumbs down sign, as Gai gave him a strange look at that gesture.

"Start"

Gai immediately pulled a dynamic entry, but unlike before he prepared himself for this and dodged with most of his effort. He threw a kunai, before going max speed at making a fireball jutsu. Gai nonchalantly knocked the kunai aside, as he immediately dodged right as soon as he saw the fireball coming out. He immediately sprinted full on as he prepared another kick with his first gate open, it struck and knocked Obito like a ragdoll along the arena. He felt the force the of the kick and almost cried if it weren't for seeing Rin's fight, Tokara's training (who he was very skeptical of at first) made Rin forced Asuma into a draw despite him being a year older and top of his class. If she could withstand Asuma, he should be able to take on Gai. But with what? Gai may not be proficient with ninjutsu and Genjutsu but he could still do them, and fighting Gai at taijutsu was suicide as he was nearly Bakashi level of skill and strength. He needed to end this quickly, he couldn't face him in taijutsu but he could face him in ninjutsu. Just one move, and all-out assault and he might be able to win.

With a wheeze he managed to stand on two feet, as he jumped away from Gai with a massive leap. He took out 6 kunai and threw them at Gai with all his might, throwing them at the head, legs, chest, arms, and waist. He then threw a smoke bomb, as he slipped away with a plan brewing. Gai managed to swat the kunai aside with more effort than he expected as he looked around for his youthful opponent. He wasn't to the left, neither the right, or in front of them nor below him. _That means he must be behind me_ he looked behind yet found nothing. Where was he? All of a sudden a massive fireball came from above and he sprinted full-speed before it could bake him. He sweated a little seeing the massive hole in the ground, and several trees behind him slowly turning on fire. He gasped as he felt kunai in his side, as his classmate stared at him with a semi-confident look on his face.

"That was incredible Gai, but give up you lost" Obito said.

"Thank you for the compliment, but I'm far from done my most youthful opponent." Gai said, as he grabbed Obito's hand and pulled him into a right hook to his mid-section. Obito gasped, he struggled to hold his breath as he put more pressure into the kunai to the side as the green spandex wearing boy gasped. The blood on the stab wound increased as the boys breaths stilled, he felt the smoke from the fires behind him getting to his nose. He had to act fast now, or he would have to forfeit. He head-butted Obito in the nose hard, as he removed the kunai from his side slowly. Activating two gates, his aura flared green as he kicked Obito twice and knocked him to the side. Gai's eyes widened as a tree came down near him, as he nearly jumped in terror as it fell on top of him. He managed to regain some of his nerves as he saw Obito getting up, his eyes were dull as he saw the effort into standing while unconscious. His respect for Obito nearly doubled, as he saw the boy get into an incomplete Uchiha stance and looked expectantly to continue. With one move he escaped the flames, as the trees continued to spread and catch on fire from the bushes. He managed to avoid his classmate weak attempt at a strike, as he picked him up and escaped the little forest before it fully engulfed the place. Several chunin used water justu to calm down the fire, as several proctors of the area grumbled about property damage and just getting it fixed several days ago. Setting Obito down, he looked at his classmates saddened face with sorrow, as he was aware of the fact that he prevented a battle between his eternal rival and the youthful Obito Uchiha.

"Obito is unable to continue, Maito Gai will move onto the next round." Minato outwardly kept a neutral expression, but inside he was kicking himself for not succeeding as a teacher. If he tried harder, he might have stood a greater chance against Gai and maybe even tied him like Rin did (he still wonders what Tokara taught his student). It was his fault, next exams he would help him a lot better, instead of focusing on Kakashi. Obito managed to awaken slowly, but was surprised to see Gai's face here; he thought he would have left by now.

"Obito thank you for the match, you did very well and it was a honor to face such an opponent as yourself. As a fellow under-dog as a shinobi I understand the struggles we have faced against our more prodigious teammates, yet we must continue our struggle against them and succeed where others might fail. I wish to protect Konoha with all my heart, and you wish to become Hokage, something we can do as long as we never lose heart in what we accomplish. Will you promise to never give up on your dreams, and give me the honor of training alongside me, not just as a comrade but as a fellow dreamer in arms." He extended his hand respectively to which Obito slowly took as he managed to get up. Minato couldn't keep the smile of his face, to think that despite not knowing Obito that well Gai would readily give such respect to his student like that spoke volumes of his character. Thanking Gai for his kind words in another way at the party seems to be at the top of list of priorities now, besides talking to Genma about acting as a Hokage guard for him.

"Thanks Gai, there's a lot more to you after all it seems, besides the whole youth thing." Gai simply nodded, before putting Obitos arm over his shoulder and taking him away. "Thank you for helping my student" Minato said, as he gave Gai a light clap on the back.

The two wandered to the hospital, as Gai asked the medical assistant to put him in a room near Rin. He may not look like it, but Gai was a little less dense than dense then Obito is in love, and enjoyed the blossoming of youth between the two. Too bad he had no idea what was coming between the two eventually.

212121212121212121212121121212121212121212121212121222121122111121212121212121212121

 _Huh, who would have imagined that Gai would have dealt with ninjutsu so effectively, even with being caught off-guard several times. Still I have to admit I admire his work ethic, and his taijutsu is something you see once in a lifetime. He'll grow into a monster when he's adult. As of now his physical abilities are on a chunin level. He reminds me somewhat of my younger self, particularly his great devotion to an organization, skill in hand-hand, monstrous strength and energetic attitude. Obito did good too, his assault would have caught me off-guard had I faced him now, and his fire release is notable yet lacking compared to the other Uchiha his age. His taijutsu needs some work, chakra control is not perfect, and chakra reserves are only moderately above average. He's not quite on a chunin level, yet he's close just needs a good teacher for refinement. Someone who could teach him and get closer to him, someone who needs to find out more on the Uchiha and the prophecy. Someone like me and meeting him at the hospital is the right way to do it, as soon as the first round is over._ He thought as he looked over to watch the last match before his three-way, this should provide him some fun for him.

21212121212121212112121211122211212112212121212121212121211221212121212121

 **Wisteria Supai vs Raido Namiashi**

"Start"

Raido swiftly grabbed his Kokuto and rushed at his opponent at full speed, Wisteria nervously grabbed his chakra scalpels and readied his counter attack. Raido then stopped before he got with-in an arm's reach of Wisteria and watched as the medic pathetically tried to slice him with his scalpels. He followed up with tripping his opponent, and then pinning him to the floor as he straddled him. He put his Kokuto dangerously close to the medics head.

"Surrender" was all he said, as he stared at his opponent calmly.

"I surrender" was all the medic, said as Minato called the match.

Raido helped him up, as he went to the stands disappointed in his match up. While Wisteria simply stared at the ground, was this all what he was capable of? Even with the month worth of training with Fumei, he still lacked the power to accomplish anything he wants to do. All he's good for is medical-ninjutsu and nothing else it seems. Why did he want to become a shinobi anyways?

Orochimaru meanwhile gave an annoyed sigh as he resisted the urge to put his head where his hands are. How could his team not even pass the first round of the final exams, when he was there age he not only passed it with ease but also won the exams and became chunin on his first try. Even Anko his prized student couldn't defeat that mangy little Morino. Despite training her specifically so she could deal with his type of fighters at any rate. Oh well, it wasn't like he didn't anticipate this anyway; he's grown bored of his team really. The only reason he chose Fumei is because his eyes are interesting, and Wisteria medical-ninjustu is almost as that girl Shizune Dan's cousin. Outside of that it was a front really, as Minato stole Kakashi and Dan stole Asuma. It's too bad they would have been good servants; Sakumo and Sensei have incredible sons brimming with potential. The fact that a girl like Rin managed to beat Asuma was just good luck. But enough about that, it's time to see Tokara's match let's see if he is as good as he expects.

2121212121212121212212121211221211212212121212121212121121221121221212121121212211212

 **Kurenai Yuhi vs Ebisu vs Tokara Supaka**

They all stood in a triangle; the three of them stood each other down as they plotted their next move. Tokara was analyzing their capabilities, he was aware that both weren't spectacular at taijutsu from their stances, but adept at their respective capabilities. Kurenai from what he gleamed from his teammates was very talented at Genjutsu, so he trained in chakra flow for this and prepared to bit his lips if worse comes to worse. Ebisu while not prodigious in any field, is well-rounded in capabilities with an emphasis on ninjutsu. These two will prove to be a challenge yet no more than an appetizer compared to Kakashi.

Kurenai was worried about facing Tokara so soon, but she planned a special genjutsu for him just in case, as for Ebisu the pervert wouldn't be too hard to deal with in comparison. He's above the average genin, but compared to Asuma or other prodigies he's nothing in comparison. She looked up as she heard Anko's fervent cheers of support, she clenched her fist in confidence, and she won't let Anko, her good friend Rin or her dad down now.

Ebisu moved his glasses up, as he scoped out the competition. He knew this would be hard, but not impossible he heightened his hand-seal speed, honed his ninjutsu nature, physical endurance, and chakra control to break out of genjutsu. This would be a challenge, if he can just get her to cast a genjutsu on Tokara, then he could knock her out and beat him with surprise attack. He had one shot at this, if that doesn't succeed in this move, he would escape and hide until the time runs thin. If he wanted to be promoted he had to be smart in his movements, a shinobi is always planning on the fly after all.

"Start"

Tokara saw the grass under him slowly swallow him whole, so he bit his lip so hard it bleed till it disappeared. He could feel a kunai fly at his head, so he grabbed it and through it back in a lazy motion back at Kurenai. She somersaulted back with grace in her movements, as she watched her flank for Ebisu as she prepared her stronger genjutsu. Ebisu quickly made dozens of hand seals before shooting a **Fire release: Blaze** at Tokara who easily dodged it. He ignored the burning of the bushed behind him, as he accessed the sand from his gourd as he spread it out on the ground. As fast as they can, Kurenai and Ebisu jumped to the nearest tree as Ebisu struggled to remain on the tree, unlike the ease of the former. Tokara smiled that he got where he wanted them, as he promptly manipulated his clay around the trees as he stealthy moved some in the trees using chakra control and focus. Ebisu shot a **Earth Release: Earth Spit jutsu** at Tokara with great speed, to which he weaved through before he blasted a **Wind Release: Wind Breakthrough jutsu** at the bottom of Kurenai's tree. She stumbled to get off, nearly sliding down the tree parallel to Ebisu as her legs dripped helplessly to the ground. They were close to the burnt down part of the trees, so the trees near them who didn't die were off on their chakra maintenance making it difficult for kunoichi to tree walk.

Ebisu planned to strike out Kurenai, now that she was at a vulnerable position, but the tree exploded before he could attack her with a kunai. He was nearly crushed by the tree, if weren't for the fact he was several inches away before he started falling. But landing was just as bad, as he nearly cracked his femur and patella. He heard a rustling sound behind him, and before he could throw a punch in that direction. A powerful blow struck him on the back of the head, and he was knocked out like that.

Tokara looked at Kurenai as she stared back at him; they exchanged nods as they prepared their strongest moves. He attacked her with **Water Release: Water Bullets jutsu** three of them destroyed her tree she was sitting on, and several behind even that with its potency. While she managed to jump back on the ground with grace, as she did her strongest genjutsu, a double-layered genjutsu who even sensei took 5 seconds to break it. The problem was the chakra consumption, it took about 60% of her current chakra (which was about a chunin level) and very concentrated in his effectiveness to only one person, while simultaneously straining her chakra control. Yet it almost always hits, highly difficult to get out of, and forced the enemy great mental damage. It was well worth the risk, she shouted **Genjutsu: Deepest terrors of the Forest jutsu** and with that he stopped.

He saw an enormous forest and felt highly transparent all of a sudden, he saw the Ginyu force dead by Vegeta, Lord Frieza's laughter and acceptance of the other into his fold, and everyone belittling him all in the same measure. "You're pathetic Ginyu, trash through and through, the saiyans were better servants to me than you ever were" Lord Frieza laughed mockingly, in a way that hurt Ginyu deeply. He struggled to contain his mental grief, as he kai'd which managed to break the genjutsu or so it seemed. Another one period, this one surrounding himself with toads something he has grown to fear over the years, and with all his mental struggle managed to break through this one too. He managed to come too, to see Kurenai several feet away from him with a shuriken ready to slice him. He jumped back, and with effort managed to not over from the mental strain while shooting a **Wind Release: Gate Palm jutsu** at her with a wide range of several feet. She pushed herself to the side to avoid it, but it took a lot of effort out of her from the last genjutsu she casted. Struggling to get up, she tried to think of another strategy yet couldn't find any. Her ninjutsu was more domestic than combat ready and her taijutsu is useless against Tokara. Tokara stood in front of her with Ebisu in one arm and a wind kunai in the next, he said one word "Surrender".

"I surrender" she gritted out as she looked downcast as neither her nor Asuma managed to pass, she wanted to surprise him by her growth but unfortunately she just wasn't ready to be a chunin. Tokara to her surprise kneeled over and gave her a nervous smile.

"Do-Don't be sad Kure-Kurenai-san that Genjutsu ne-nearly had me, a l-little more and I wou-would've lost. I'm s-still reeling fr-from that and i-impressed. So d-don't fret yo-you will do ama-amazing next ch-chunin exams." He said, the sincerity of his words made her blush a little in embarrassment. She thanked him, as the proctor came and called the match.

"Ebisu and Kurenai are unable to continue, Tokara will advance to the next round. The next round will be the following: Kakashi Hatake of Team Minato vs Genma Shiranui of Team Choza, Maito Gai of Team Choza vs Raido Namiashi of Team Dan vs Tokara Supaka of Team Kushina. The matches will begin in an hour. The first round is officially over." Minato announced as he offered Ebisu and Kurenai medical assistance, to which they politely declined. They decided it was best to go visit their teammates/friends as there was nothing much to do there. Ebisu wanted to congratulate Gai and Genma for both passing, and Kurenai just wanted to talk to Rin.

Ginyu had to hide a smirk as the chunin exam time finally decreased, the lesser numbers meant less competition and with his analysis on the participants it would be a lot easier than expected. He wobbled somewhat as he walked more mentally exhausted over the match then physically, as he strode up to the orphanage. He ignored Orochimaru twisted smile of delight as he walked though, and promptly picked up Kabuto and hugged him.

"D-did you enjoy the match K-Kabuto-kun" the usually nervous boy grinned as he nodded fervently.

"Yeah that was amazing, I was worried when you got caught in that illusion, but then you pulled through which was incredible." Tokaras eyes widened as he said "illusion", there was no way he would know of genjutsu as an illusion unless he was taught. They don't teach shinobi studies like ninjutsu or genjutsu to the general public in case of spies, for the public's safety, and because civilians in general are too uptight to understand anything about it (something that is common even in a low level village in Kusagakure). So the chance of Kabuto knowing anything about genjutsu without Nono teaching him is less than dirt, he would at best think of it as a shinobi trick like a civilian would.

"Kab-kabuto-kun how do y-you know ab-about this "i-illusion" trick sh-shinobi do." He had to confirm this, if anyone but Nono teaches him this there could be trouble.

"Mother taught me something about it, she said she needed a healer to help her with wounded shinobi, and I'm the closest thing to a healer in the orphanage." He said, with something akin to pride. Tokara looked at Nono who just nodded at him, this definitely confirmed her status as a shinobi and her potentially using Kabuto as a heir to her work. The chances of a shinobi like Nono teaching any of her orphans kids anything like this, were slim to none unless she was planning something.

"I ha-have to g-go but yo-you'll see me in a ho-hour, goodbye N-Nono-san, goodbye Urushi, goodbye Ka-Kabuto-kun and eve-everyone else." Everyone else smiled and waved as he left, while Nono just continued stared at his backside. Something about Tokara felt odd, but she didn't understand why.

12212121212121122121212121212121212121212121212121221212121212121212121212121122121

 **Hospital**

"It's nice to see you again Tokara, hope you're feeling better. Hate to see you again here so soon after all." Kontentsu Nohara smiled, as she watched Tokara leave a card near the sleeping Rin as quietly as possible.

"I w-will I'm just leaving som-something for a fr-friend. I ho-hope she does be-better af-after this. By the w-way, might I a-ask you wh-why you aren't at the ch-chunin exams. Your d-daughter is com-competing after all." Tokara said curiously.

"What kind of parent wants to see their kid get beaten up during these competitions. There is a reason why I stayed a chunin doctor, I finished the exam as quickly as I could then left. These exams may be alright for other adults, but for me it's a little barbaric." She said, and Tokara decided this was the best chance to leave. As he thought so he saw Kurenai and Anko come into Rin's room with presents under their arms.

With that he left Rin's hospital room, and went to Ibiki's meeting with Hayate on the way in. They chatted for about the exams before they decided to shut up and just enjoy the peace for a while. The first part of the final exam has ended, and the last two won't be much easier on the contestants. But Ginyu wouldn't have it any other way.


	14. Chapter 14

I have to apologize for taking several weeks to publish more of my story, a combination of writer's block, interest in other things and apathy has left me reaching for straws at what to write. I'm not saying I won't write more, but I need some time to think without distractions, let it come back to me gradually. I'll probably start again in a few months, work on rewrite as well to make this more interesting or give it up for adoption if this seems interesting. Again, I apologize for your patience and I'll see you again later.


	15. Sorry

For all of you who wanted me to continue this story, I'm sorry. The thoughts and ideas floated to me, but that just it, it floated to me but I didn't grasp it. I had some material thought up, but ultimately nothing came about it. Captain Ginyus redemption would have been his sacrifice for his comrades at the fourth shinobi war and him finally coming to terms with who he is. Ultimately me putting too many sub-plots and not having any plans to finish them, combined with struggles of character interaction, writers block, and the villages standing ruined it. Since I'm new at writing, I haven't done this frequently I'm not sure had to go back and correct past work. I won't take this down, but I'll let this stay as a message for Ginyu writers. Thank you for your long patience, and have a wonderful life.


End file.
